Spencer Life Pt 6
by Psych7706
Summary: Sixth edition to the series Spencer Life.
1. Chapter 1

**_A month before school starts in Santa Barbra, California_**

One steamy Sunday morning Shawn got up and got up with Maggie and got her changed and dressed and fixed her a bottle.

Two hours later, Juliet got up around 8. She walked into the living room and saw Shawn and Maggie dancing to Lee Ann Womack's I Hope You Dance. She went back into her room and grabbed her phone and recorded Shawn and Maggie.

Juliet put her phone up on the counter and went over to Shawn and said, "My favorite song."

Shawn turned around and put Maggie down and danced with Juliet for a few minutes.

"You know, we should've danced to this at our wedding." Shawn said.

"I know. Last minute thing I guess." Juliet said.

"You know, I think my parents are getting married soon. I'm not sure."

"If they do that's amazing. I can't wait to see you in a suit again."

"How about next Friday we go on a date night. We can dress up all fancy."

"I would love that. You know your little girl is 3 months old already."

"I know. She's getting so big. I want her to stay little forever."

"I know Shawn. I know she's your baby girl."

"You are too."

Juliet smiled.

The song ended and then Shawn and Juliet kissed.

Shawn pulled Juliet into a tight hug.

Shawn pulled away and bent down and looked in Juliet's eyes and saw love in them.

"I love you." Shawn said looking into Juliet's eyes.

Juliet looked into Shawn's eyes and saw love also.

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

"You know what, let's sit outside until the boys get up."

"Ok."

Shawn picked Maggie up and brought Jax and Gracie outside.

Shawn sat down on the swing and Juliet sat down next to him.

They sat there on the swing until Cole got up around 8:45.

Cole went outside and said, "Hey."

Juliet looked toward the door and saw Cole walking out.

"Hey buddy. You look tired. What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing."

Juliet picked Cole up and put him in her lap.

"Hey daddy." Cole said.

"Hey bud. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"Ok. Where's Gracie?"

"In the yard playing with Jax. You want to go play out there?"

Cole nodded.

"Ok bud. Be careful. Jax is pretty big. Watch Gracie for me."

Cole got down off of Juliet's lap and went and played with the dogs.

"Why don't you and Mags go fix breakfast?" Juliet suggested.

"Ok. Get the dogs and Cole in. What do you want to eat baby?" Shawn asked.

"Eggs and pancakes."

"Ok. No meat?"

"Add some sausage."

"Ok. I got it. Chef Shawn and Chef Maggie are going to cook right now."

Juliet laughed.

"Cole bring the dogs in with you." Juliet said.

Cole came around the corner and fell face first on the concrete. He didn't get up for a few seconds and he did and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Shawn heard it and put Maggie in her bouncy seat and turned the stove off and went outside with Juliet to check on Cole.

"Buddy what happened?" Shawn asked.

"He was running a little too fast and came around the corner and fell face first on the concrete." Juliet said.

Shawn put his arms out and grabbed Cole.

"Hey buddy. Let's go get you feeling better." Shawn said.

Shawn walked back to his bathroom and grabbed his First-Aid kit and cleaned up Cole's head.

"Jules!" Shawn yelled.

Juliet ran back into the bathroom and saw Shawn looking at Cole's forehead.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Look at his head. It won't quit bleeding. I've gone through 5 packets of guaze." Shawn said.

"Let me see."

Juliet moved Shawn out of the way and looked at Cole's head and got another 5 packs of guaze out and put all of them on his head and held them there for 10 seconds.

10 seconds later the guaze was filled with blood.

"Ok. Get dressed. Call Karen and tell her to get over here." Juliet said.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"We are going to get stitches."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah. He has gone through 10 packs of guaze when it is only supposed to take 3 to clot."

"Ok. Leave him in his PJs. Let me get dressed and then I will watch him while you get dressed."

Shawn got dressed quickly and put a hat on and grabbed Cole and a towel and held it to his head while Juliet got dressed.

Karen walked in the door and saw Shawn and Juliet coming down the hall covered in blood.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Karen asked.

"Cole was running a little too fast and came around the corner and fell face first on the concrete. We are going to get stitches now." Juliet said.

"Are you bringing the baby?"

"No. I need you to be here because Brice and Aaron are still asleep."

"Ok. Let me know when you are coming home."

Juliet nodded.

Shawn went out to the car and started it.

Juliet followed him and put Cole in his seat and moved Brice's seat and put that in the back and sat next to Cole on the way to the hospital.

Shawn turned into the hospital parking lot and parked and got Cole out and helped Juliet out.

Once they were out of the car, they ran into the ER.

"Hey I need Kelly Jones down here STAT." Shawn said.

"Ok sir. I will page her." the nurse said.

The nurse paged Kelly and 4 minutes later Kelly came running down the hall and saw Shawn, Juliet, and Cole.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kelly asked.

"Can you put stitches in Cole's head?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah absolutely. Come with me I will take you to the Pediactric ER."

Shawn and Juliet followed Kelly to the Peds unit.

Kelly got them a room.

"What happened guys?" Kelly asked.

"This morning Cole was outside with the dogs and I called them in and he came around the corner a little too fast and met the concrete face to face." Juliet said.

"Were the others up?"

"Nope. Just Cole and Mags."

"Ok. Let me check out his head.

Kelly put Cole on Shawn's lap and took the towel off of his head and saw how deep it was.

"You poor baby." Kelly said.

"Can you put stitches in?" Juliet asked.

"I can. Let me go get the material."

Kelly left the room and returned a few minutes later with the stitches and its materials.

"Ok. I'm gonna numb the area around it. It may hurt him." Kelly said.

"Cole it's ok. It's going to hurt just a little bit. Take it like a Spencer." Shawn said.

Kelly numbed the area and Cole didn't even flinch.

"That's my boy." Shawn said.

Kelly began to put the stitches in and 6 stitches later, she was done.

"If he gets any headaches bring him back. If not I will see you guys Saturday and take them out." Kelly said.

"Thank you so much Kelly. This is not how I planned our Sunday morning." Shawn said.

"It's fine. I will call and check on him later."

"Thank you so much. I am going to go pay for this." Juliet said.

"Shawn, go get him something later just for him. He was a trooper. Getting numbed and getting 6 stitches in his head when he is only 3." Kelly said.

"Absolutely. He is the most well behaved out of all 3 boys." Shawn said.

"Really?"

"I mean I put him in his first "Big Boy" timeout the other day but, we are all good now."

"What happened?"

"I turned off the TV because they were glued to it and he yelled at me."

"Oh Lord!"

"I know. Thank you so much Kelly. I will get him something later."

"You're welcome Shawn."

Shawn left the exam room and met Juliet at the check out counter.

"What did she want?" Juliet asked.

"She suggested that we get something just for Cole for being a trooper through all of this." Shawn said.

"I need to go out and get his medicine later so I will pick up something."

"Let's go home and get him to sleep."

Shawn and Juliet left the hosptial and went home.

They got home and Shawn saw Cole sleeping. He gave the key to Juliet and he got Cole.

Shawn got inside and saw Aaron and Brice up.

"Morning boys." Shawn said.

"What's wrong with Cole daddy?" Aaron asked.

"He has a bo bo."

"Why?"

"He fell down earlier."

Aaron made a sad face.

"He's going to be ok buddy. We went to the doctor and he's going to be fine."

Karen got up and asked, "How is he?"

"He is out cold. He was a trooper during the numbing and the stitches part. Didn't even make a noice." Shawn said.

"That's good."

"How was Maggie?"

"She got a tad fussy when she woke up and didn't see you guys."

"Ugh. I hate this separation anxiety thing with them."

"I know. She's only 3 months old and knows when you and Juliet aren't near her."

"She's a daddy's girl I think."

"Me too. Well I need to run. Update me on Cole."

"Ok. Thank you for coming on such short notice. We didn't want to take any chances."

"It's no problem. I will see you guys tomorrow. Wait I will see Juliet tomorrow not you."

"I forgot I work somewhere new now."

"How do you like it?"

"I like it. It's different. I get to be around Range Rovers all day. Worried about Jules though. I know you have her back and all."

"We sure do. If you want your job back, it's always there for you."

"Thank you so much Karen."

Karen left and went back home.

Juliet came into the living room and said, "Give him to me, he's going in our room for the next week."

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. I don't want him to hit his head on anything while sleeping."

"Good point."

Juliet got Cole and put him in their bedroom in the middle of the bed with a pillow barrier.

"I love you sweet boy." Juliet whispered.

Juliet bent down and kissed Cole on his head and went back into the living room and saw Shawn and Maggie falling asleep.

"Tired?" Juliet asked.

Shawn nodded.

"Mags is too."

Shawn opened his eyes and saw his baby girl on his chest holding on to his shirt with a pacifier in her mouth sleeping away. He closed his eyes and just sat there enjoying the moment with his Mags.

Juliet got her phone and took a picture of Shawn and Maggie sleeping.

"Have a good nap baby girl. Momma loves you." Juliet whispered.

Shawn opened his eyes and looked at Juliet.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"You didn't say that to me." Shawn said.

"I was getting to you next."

"Oh. Sorry."

Shawn closed his eyes again.

"Have a good nap baby. I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too." Shawn said.

Juliet kissed Maggie on her head and gave Shawn and passionate kiss while his eyes were closed.

 ** _Hope you enjoy Part 6. Been working hard on it for a few weeks. R+R please. Love to hear your ideas._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Same Day at the Spencer House**_

Around 12:00 that same day Cole came down the hall and saw Juliet sitting on the couch sleeping.

"Mommy." Cole said.

Juliet woke up in a fright, "What's wrong baby?"

"My head hurts."

Juliet picked Cole up and put him in her lap.

"You have had a difficult day bud. You got stitches."

"In my head?"

"Yep. Wanna look at them?"

"No."

Cole laid his head against Juliet's shoulder.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Cole asked quietly.

"At the store. Why?" Juliet asked.

"I want him home. I miss him."

"Do you want me to call him?"

Cole nodded.

Juliet grabbed her phone off the coffee table and called Shawn.

 _ **At Target**_

Shawn's phone rang when he was on the toy aisle. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was Juliet.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Shawn asked.

"Cole wants you to come home. He's up and he just asked where you were." Juliet said.

"Let me talk to him."

Juliet put the phone to his ear and said, "Go ahead Shawn."

"Hey buddy. You ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. I want you home." Cole said.

"Why buddy? You have mommy."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too kiddo. I'll be home in a few minutes. Do you want anything while I'm out?"

"Ice cream!"

"Ok. I'll get that JUST FOR YOU."

"Ok daddy. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Let me talk to mommy."

Cole turned his ear away from the phone and said, "He wants to talk to you."

Juliet smiled and kissed Cole on his cheek and left him in her lap.

"What's up?" Juliet asked.

"I'm going to get him ice cream. Just for him. He has had a difficult day today. Has he complained about his head?" Shawn asked.

"When he first got up. Now he is actually back asleep on my lap."

"Ok. I'll be home in a bit. How's Maggie?"

"She's is on the floor with the dogs around her."

"That makes me happy. Take a picture, I know it won't last long."

"Ok. I love you. See you in a bit."

"Love you too."

Juliet hung up the phone and took a picture of the dogs surrounding Maggie.

She opened her text messages and sent the picture with the caption, _Protective of her._

Shawn got the text and said, _That makes me happy. We have the best family ever. Love you._

Shawn put the picture as his wallpaper on his phone. On the way out, Shawn stopped and picked out some flowers and chocolate for his wife.

Shawn put the items on the counter and the cashier cashed him out. Shawn put the bagged items back in the buggy and went out into the parking lot and put the groceries in the back of his car and then put the buggy back. He got in his car and drove home.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and got out and grabbed the bags and went inside. He walked into the house quietly and saw the dogs still around Maggie and saw Juliet and Cole sleeping on the couch. He went in the kitchen and got a vase down from the cabinet and put the flowers in it and went and put it on Juliet's side of the bed and slipped the card under it that said, _**Jules, thank you for giving 3 boys and 1 amazing little girl. I wouldn't change this for the world. You are the best wife and momma out there. We all thank you for that. I love you! XOXO! – Shawn**_

He walked out of the bedroom and finished putting up the groceries and went over to the couch and picked Cole up.

"Hey baby, daddy's home." Shawn whispered.

Cole opened his eyes slowly and saw Shawn.

"Daddy you're home." Cole said.

Shawn smiled and sat down and held Cole close.

"How are you feeling bud?" Shawn asked.

"My head hurts." Cole answered.

"I know. It will be all better in a few days. I promise."

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet on the lips to wake her up.

"Jules, baby, I'm home." Shawn said.

Juliet stretched and opened her eyes and saw Shawn holding Cole.

"Hey you. How was Target?" Juliet asked.

"It was Target. Can you go in the bedroom and get Cole a new Band-Aid for me please?"

"Of course."

Juliet got up off the couch and Shawn put Cole in a separate chair.

Juliet walked into the bedroom and saw the flowers. She walked over to the nightstand and read the card. As she was reading, she didn't realize she was tearing up.

Juliet went into the bathroom and got the Band-Aid for Cole. She got that and left the bedroom and saw Shawn on his feet with his arms open wide.

Juliet put the Band-Aids on the counter and ran over to Shawn and kissed him.

"I love you." Juliet whispered.

"I love you too. Did you like your gift?" Shawn asked.

"I did. Thank you. I appreciate that. I know these past few months have been hectic with Maggie and Cole and Brice and Aaron going to school in two months. I really needed that."

"I'm glad. I know you have been stressed out, with me getting a new job and all, but we are making more money now than we have ever made. I know I'm stressed out at work about you and the kids because you guys mean so much to me and I can't stand not thinking about you guys."

"I know. I'm happy about your new job. I have to admit we are doing a good bit better with your job now."

"At work, I have one of Maggie's toys on my desk. I keep it there and when I'm stressed out at work I just hold it in my hand for a few minutes and look at the pictures on my desk of us."

"We need to get Maggie's newborn pics done."

"She's not a newborn anymore."

"I know. We have done them with the others and we have been so busy with moving and everything that we have forgot to do them."

"How about we send the boys this weekend to Karen's or my parents' and we can go take some on the beach of just me and you."

"Let's take family pictures."

"I like that idea even better."

"We should call and schedule those for next weekend."

"Good. Now we do need your mom or dad to come down there and take them home when we are done, we are going to go on a date where we get all dressed up."

"I miss getting dressed up for you."

"I know you do. I do too."

"You always look better than me anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes Jules really."

"Well Mr. Spencer, you are getting a special prize tonight."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I can't tell you just yet."

Shawn bent down and captured Juliet's lips and brought her to the couch and set her down and saw Cole sleeping again.

"Jules look at Cole." Shawn whispered.

Juliet turned away from Shawn and saw Cole sleeping.

"Let's go put him in his room."

"Ok."

Juliet picked Cole up and brought him into his room and then went back out into the living room and saw Shawn on the floor with the dogs.

"Shawn what are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"Laying down on the floor with Maggie, Gracie, and Jax. You should join us." Shawn said.

"How about you join me in the back."

"I like your idea better."

Shawn got up and picked Maggie up and brought her in their room.

 _ **Hey guys! I know, I am getting somewhat better at writing. I have the best English teacher that I could ever ask for and she helps me write. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. SENIOR YEAR is under my belt. I love it.**_

 _ **LOVE YOU GUYS.**_

 _ **XOXO!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Saturday Morning at the Spencer House**_

Around 5:30 in the morning, Maggie started crying.

Juliet and Shawn both got up and went and checked on her for the 3rd time that night.

"Is something wrong with her Jules?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know Shawn. She never wakes up this many times at night." Juliet said.

Shawn picked Maggie up out of her playpen and got back in the bed with her and talked to her and turned on the TV.

Juliet went into the kitchen and made Maggie a bottle and took the dogs out. Juliet finished outside and came in and got Maggie's bottle out of the microwave and shook it up on the way to the bedroom.

Juliet opened the bedroom door and saw Shawn and Maggie both passed out in the middle of the bed. She got in the bed and said, "Shawn scoot over."

"Why?" Shawn mumbled.

"I don't have any room to get in the bed with you."

"Oh. Sorry."

Shawn scooted over back to his spot on the bed and fell back asleep.

Juliet stayed up because she couldn't go back to sleep. She got her computer and looked up photographers that can do their family pictures soon. She found Leah who did their engagement and wedding pictures.

Juliet decided to email Leah.

 ** _"Hey Leah, it's me Juliet Spencer, you did my wedding and engagement pictures a while back and I was wondering if you could do some family pictures of me and my family. I know I am emailing you early, but I want to surprise Shawn with them, so he can have new pictures at his desk. Thanks. Let me know if you can. –Juliet Spencer"_**

Juliet closed the laptop and put it back on the side table and fell back asleep curled into Shawn.

 _ **Later That Morning**_

Around 9:30 that same morning, Juliet got out of bed and looked over a Shawn and Maggie who were still sleeping soundly. She quietly left the bedroom and went into the living room and didn't see the boys up. She went in their rooms to check on them. She let the dogs out again and then sat down and watched TV.

At 10:00 Shawn and Maggie got up.

Shawn got out of bed and picked Maggie up and went into the living room and saw Juliet up.

"Good morning baby." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and said, "Good morning baby. How are you?"

"Good. I got her back to sleep."

"I see that. I think she likes to sleep in your arms and not in her playpen."

"I love holding her when we fall asleep."

Juliet smiled.

Shawn put Maggie down in her bouncy seat so she can stretch out and look around.

Juliet came up to Shawn and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"What are we doing today baby?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know why?" Juliet asked.

"I'm thinking about coming back to the SBPD for good."

"Shawn, I thought you love that job."

"I do. But most of all, I miss you and I worry about you all day. I don't want to do that anymore. I just wanna be with you. I love you Juliet."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I am sure. I've been thinking about it for about a week."

"Shawn, don't do something you are going to regret."

"My only regret was leaving the station the first time."

"We are doing so well financially."

"Jules, I know. I just don't wanna worry about you anymore."

Juliet smiled and said, "Ok Shawn. I support your decision 100%. Are you going up there today?"

"Yeah. I am going to tell him what's going on."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know. I'll think of it on the way."

"Ok. I love you. Are you going to put your things at the station too?"

"Yeah. I'll be home around lunch. Meet me for lunch at Olive Garden."

"Ok. I love you baby. Good luck."

"I love you too sweetheart. Thank you Jules."

Shawn went into the bedroom and took a shower and got dressed.

He was done getting dressed and went out of the bedroom and went into the living room and said, "Jules, can I take Maggie?"

"Sure. Why?" Juliet asked.

"I want her to be there with me."

"Ok. I'll put her seat in your car."

Juliet got up and moved Maggie's seat into Shawn's car.

"Ok baby. I will see you in a little bit. Good luck. I love you." Juliet said.

"Thank you so much Jules. I love you too." Shawn said.

Juliet shut Maggie's door and Shawn shut his and then they took off to the dealership.

Shawn pulled into the dealership's parking lot and parked and got Maggie out her seat and put her in her stroller and walked in the dealership.

Shawn went up to Tommy's desk and said, "Tommy can we talk for a second please?"

"Sure Shawn, what's up?" Tommy asked.

"I have been thinking about this for a while now, I know I have only been here a couple of months but everyday when I get home and I don't see Juliet or the kids I panic. I worry all day about Juliet with her job as a detective. I don't wanna get the call from the hospital saying that she's been shot and I wasn't there. What I am saying is, I want to go back to my old job."

"Shawn, I am perfectly fine with that. We enjoyed having you here for a couple of months. You brought in more sales than everyone else. You should be proud of that."

"Thank you Tommy."

"Is this Maggie?"

"Yes."

Shawn took Maggie out of her stroller and put her in his lap.

"She's precious. She does look like Juliet. I see it now."

"I know. I'm happy she does."

"Well Shawn, I'm sorry you have to go, but I wouldn't want to worry about my wife all day long either. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you so much Tommy. It was fun."

"I'm glad."

Shawn and Tommy shook hands and Shawn packed up his cubicle into a box and then went out to his car and put it in the backseat next to Maggie's seat and got Maggie out of her stroller and put the stroller in the back of the car.

After Shawn did that, he buckled Maggie in her seat and got in and took off to the SBPD.

Shawn pulled into the SBPD and got out and put Maggie in her stroller and grabbed his box with his belongings and walked into the station.

Karen saw someone walk in and went out and saw that it was Shawn.

"Mr. Spencer, what are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"Is my job still available?" Shawn asked.

"Absolutely. What's up?"

"I told Tommy I quit today, because I worry about Jules all day long. The truth is, is that I do worry about her all day long. When I come home and I don't see her or the boys I panic."

"Wow. I didn't know."

"No one did. I have been thinking about coming back and I finally did."

"You have your box of stuff?"

"I sure do. Wanna watch Maggie while I set it up?"

"I would love to."

Karen took Maggie out of her stroller and took her into Karen's office.

Shawn took the stroller and his box of things and went into his office and set up his office the way he likes it.

After Shawn was done, he went into Karen's office and said, "Thank you so much Karen. I am glad to be back."

"We've missed you here. It's been quiet." Karen said.

Shawn smiled.

"I will see you guys later then." Karen said.

"Yes you will." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed Maggie and put her back in her stroller and left the SBPD and went home.

With Juliet, after Shawn left, she grabbed her laptop and checked her email and saw one from Leah.

 _ **"Hey Juliet, long time no see. I would love to do the pictures for you. I can squeeze you in for around 5:30. We can take a sunset one. Email me back. – Leah"**_

Juliet clicked Reply and said, _**"5:30 is perfect. Gives me a chance to get ready and the kiddos ready. Thank you so much Leah."**_

Juliet sent the email and got the boys stuff to wear that matched the rest of the family.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and parked behind Juliet and got out and then got Maggie out and went inside.

"Jules, we're home!" Shawn yelled.

Juliet got up and met Shawn and said, "Hey you. How did it go?"

"Really well, he understood. Karen is glad for me to be back."

"I'm glad I have you back too."

"Sorry I totally forgot about lunch."

"I forgot also."

They both laughed.

"We are going to do something at 5:30. I already have stuff laid out for you." Juliet said.

"What are we doing?" Shawn asked.

"I can't tell you that Spencer. Now let's go hangout until we need to get ready."

 _ **At 2:45.**_

At 2:45 that afternoon, Shawn got off the couch and bathed the boys one-by-one and let Juliet get them dressed.

After Shawn did the boys, he did Maggie and let Juliet get her dressed.

After Maggie was done, he got in the shower for the 2nd time today and got cleaned up and got dressed and did his hair. He walked out of the bedroom and yelled, "Boys come here and let me do your hair."

All 3 boys came running into the bedroom and met Shawn in the bathroom.

Shawn picked the boys up and put them on the counter and did their hair.

"Don't mess with your hair." Shawn said.

Juliet got done with Maggie and went and checked on Shawn and saw the kids on the counter with their hair looking like Shawn's.

"Shawn, baby, you did the boys' hair?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Was I not supposed to?" Shawn asked.

"I think it's cute."

"I think you're cute too."

"I'm talking about the boys' hair."

"Jules, we will discuss this later. It's 4:45. Get ready."

Juliet ushered Shawn and the boys out of the bathroom so she could take a shower and get herself ready.

At 5:15, Juliet came out of the bedroom dressed with her make-up on.

Shawn saw Juliet out of the corner of his eye and said, "Jules, you look so pretty."

"You don't look half bad either Shawn." Juliet smiled.

They all got in Juliet's car and took off to the destination.

They arrived at their destination at 5:25.

Shawn got out of the car and got the boys out first and then got Maggie out.

Someone came up to Juliet and started talking to her.

Shawn went over to Juliet to see who she was talking to and saw that it was Leah.

"Leah?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn. How are you?" Leah asked.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Great. Juliet here, asked me to do some family pictures."

"That's why we all match."

"Yes it is." Juliet said.

Leah got them started and the whole shoot took about 2 hours.

The last picture that Leah got was just of Shawn and Juliet kissing while the sun was setting.

The others were just of the boys and Maggie and then some funny ones.

Leah came up to Shawn and said, "A couple more."

"Ok." Shawn said.

Leah put the kids looking up at Shawn and Juliet kissing while the sun was setting and then a group hug.

Shawn pulled away from Juliet and said, "You are lovely."

"Thank you baby." Juliet said.

Shawn kissed Juliet again and then walked towards Leah.

"So Leah, how have you been?" Shawn asked.

"I've been great. Got my own little family now. We have two little boys, the oldest is 4 and his name is Zach and the youngest is 1 and his name is Bailey. We just found out earlier this week that we are expecting again." Leah said.

"Congratulations Leah." Juliet said.

"Thank you. It's been a while since I've seen you guys. Last time I saw y'all it was only you two, now you have 4 kids. Crazy."

"I know. We love those little kiddos to death though." Shawn said.

"I can tell. How old is your baby girl?"

"Maggie is 3 months old." Juliet said.

"Wow. She looks like you Juliet." Leah said.

"I know. I'm so happy I have someone who looks like Juliet. Better yet, she's a girl." Shawn said.

They all laughed.

It was 8:15 and Shawn was getting the boys buckled up and getting Maggie settled in her seat and buckled her up and got in and took off towards the house.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and let Juliet in the house and then got Maggie and the boys out of the car and went inside.

Juliet locked up everything up after Shawn came behind her. After she did everything, she finally sat down on the couch next to Shawn and said, "Did you have fun today Shawn?"

"I did Jules. I needed just some family time. I love having Saturdays off." Shawn said.

"I know you do."

Shawn and Juliet kissed and then watched TV until they were tired.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Two Weeks Before School Started**_

One night at dinner, Shawn's phone rang.

Shawn got up and went over to the living room and got his phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Shawn, this is Amanda, from Aaron's school. How are you?" Amanda asked.

"Oh hey Amanda. We are doing fine. What's up?"

"I called to tell you that tomorrow is Meet The Teacher at the school at 7:00 at night. Can you guys make it?"

"I am sure we can. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Shawn."

Shawn hung up the phone and went back and sat down and finished eating dinner with his family.

"So who was that baby?" Juliet asked.

"That was Amanda, from Aaron's school. She called to let me know that tomorrow night we have Meet The Teacher at 7:00." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will come home early tomorrow. I planned to stay until 8:30, but I will come home early."

"Jules, I'll take him if you want me to."

"Shawn, I am not missing out on our son's Meet The Teacher."

"Good point. I am going to be at the station majority of the day."

"I miss you being at the station with me."

"I miss it there too. Selling cars was fun, but it was not as much fun working without my partner."

"So sweet."

They finished eating and Aaron went over and sat on the couch next to Shawn and said, "Daddy."

"What bud?" Shawn asked.

"I want ice cream."

"You want to go get some?"

"Yeah. Get mommy."

"Jules!"

Juliet came down the hall holding Maggie and said, "What?"

"Your oldest child wants ice cream." Shawn said.

"Go get him some."

"I want you to come mommy." Aaron said.

"I would love some ice cream." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "You couldn't have said that to me?"

Juliet turned to Shawn and said, "I would have if you said it nicely."

"I'm sorry baby. Can I have a kiss?"

"I'll think about it."

Shawn sat back and said, "Brice and Cole come in here!"

Cole and Brice came running down the hall and stopped in front of Shawn.

"What?" Brice asked.

"Do you boys want ice cream?"

"Of course we do daddy." Cole said.

"Go get your shoes on."

Cole and Brice went into their rooms and got their shoes on and came back down and saw Shawna nd Aaron sitting on the couch.

"Ready boys?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah mommy." Cole said.

Shawn got up off the couch and grabbed the keys off the rack and grabbed his phone and wallet and went and helped the boys get in. After Shawn took Maggie from Juliet and put her in seat.

Juliet got in the car and shut the door and Shawn drove to Cold Stone.

Shawn pulled into the Cold Stone parking lot and got out and got Maggie's seat out of her base and got her stroller out of the back and put her in it.

Juliet got the boys out and held their hands in the parking lot.

The family got into the establishment and saw Henry and Maddie.

"Hey look guys, it's grandma and grandpa." Juliet whispered.

Aaron ran up to Henry and grabbed onto his leg.

Henry looked down and saw Aaron.

"Hey my man, what's up?" Henry asked.

"Hey grandpa." Aaron said.

Shawn went up to his dad and said, "What are you guys doing out so late?"

"It's only 7:30. What are you doing out?" Henry asked.

"Aaron wanted ice cream."

"So you had to give in?"

"Dad, he gave me the face."

"Resistance Shawn. That's how I said no to you."

"Dad, he's my baby."

"I know Shawn."

"Do you mind watching Brice and Cole tomorrow night?"

"No why?"

"Aaron has Meet The Teacher at school tomorrow at 7:00."

"You taking Maggie?"

"Yep. She'll be sleeping."

"Ok. Yeah I'll watch them. Go talk to your mom."

Shawn went over to his mom and said, "Hey mom."

"Hey son, how are you?" Maddie asked.

"Good. Dad is getting us ice cream."

"Me and Juliet were just talking about you."

"About what?"

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and said, "Just how sweet you are, and you how you quit your new job that you loved to make sure I am ok at work."

"Jules, it is my job to do that, as your husband, best friend, and the father of your kids."

"Goose, you're too sweet. Go talk with Juliet outside. I'm sure you want to talk with her alone."

Shawn nodded.

Shawn got up and offered Juliet his hand.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and took his hand and walked out of the store and sat on a bench.

"Did you mean that Shawn?" Juliet asked.

Shawn looked at Juliet and grabbed her hand and said, "I meant every word I just said Juliet Lynn."

Juliet looked in Shawn's eyes and kissed him.

"Let's leave the kids at your parents' tonight and go home right now." Juliet whispered.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and pulled Juliet up with him and pulled Juliet into a tight hug.

"I love you." Juliet said.

Shawn looked down and smiled and said, "I love you too. Let's go say bye to the boys."

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and walked back in and said, "Me and Shawn are going home. Can you keep my kiddos for me?"

"Of course Juliet. Have a great night. I will come by the station with them tomorrow around lunch." Maddie said.

Shawn and Juliet said bye to their kids and then left and went home.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and got out and helped Juliet out of the car and unlocked the door and picked her up and brought her to the bedroom.

Juliet reached over and pulled Shawn in for kiss.

Shawn smiled through the kiss and set Juliet down on the bed.

"You know, I like ice cream now." Juliet said.

"I bet you do." Shawn laughed.

"I only like it with you though."

"Well, I must say the same thing about you."

"Can you believe Aaron is going into Kindergarten in 2 weeks?"

"No Jules, I honestly I can't. I still remember when you first told me you were pregnant."

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Shawn walked through the front door and found his amazing wife of 4 months cooking dinner for them._

 _"Hey Jules, I'm home." Shawn said._

 _Juliet turned around and walked over to Shawn and said, "Hey baby. How was your day?"_

 _"It was great. How was yours?"_

 _"It was ok. I have some news for you."_

 _"Let's go sit on the couch then."_

 _Juliet followed Shawn to the couch and sat in his lap and grabbed his hands and asked, "Shawn, do you want kids?"_

 _"Of course I do Jules." Shawn said._

 _Juliet smiled and said, "Well Shawn, I am happy to say, that we are going to be parents in about 9 months."_

 _Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "That just made my day."_

 _"Are you happy?"_

 _"Jules, of course I'm happy. There is a little 'us' in there." Shawn pointed to her stomach._

 _Juliet covered his hand with hers and kissed him._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Shawn and Juliet sat on the bed in each other's arms thinking back to that day 6 long years ago.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and saw him smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, I never thought in a million years that I would meet an amazing girl in a diner who stole my seat and then pulled a gun out the same day I met her. I never thought I would ever come back to Santa Barbra and settle down and have my own family. You kept me here Jules. See if I haven't met you, I would be in some weird place like in Louisiana, but I'm not, because you are here and our life is here." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed his hand and said, "I'm glad I kept you here. I am glad you got Lassiter's old partner replaced with me. I don't know where I would be today if I haven't met you. I love you Shawn Henry Spencer and that will never change. I'm glad I'm the person you chose to spend the rest of your life with."

"If you weren't here, do you think you would be married, and have 4 kids, and have a perfect life?"

"No. I wouldn't be married."

"Well I must have done something right then."

"Yes you did. I hated those mixed signals in the beginning."

"I did too. I hate the people that came between us on our journey. But they are the people who made us get together."

Juliet got the computer and pulled up their wedding pictures.

"Shawn look at these." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at the screen and saw their wedding day.

"May 6th, 2012 was the best day of my life." Shawn said.

"May 6th, 2013 was the day we had our own little family."

"Jules, I love our family. Love you baby."

"I love you too Shawn."

They sat in bed looking at pictures and watching TV until they fell asleep.

 _ **Hey guys, I know in the flashback it's a little different than it was in Part 1. I just grew as a writer and included some more details. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is Aaron's Meet The Teacher night. Will he get a great teacher? Stay tuned!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**At the SBPD**_

Shawn looked away from his computer and looked at his phone. He saw the time and it was 4:45.

"Hey Jules, we have Aaron's _Meet the Teacher_ in about 2 hours." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let me go tell Karen we are leaving." Juliet said.

Juliet got up from her desk and ran to the door.

Shawn quickly got up and stopped her, "Jules, slow down. It's only 4:45. We have plenty of time."

Juliet looked up at Shawn and said, "You made it sound like it was later than that."

"Whoops!"

Shawn grabbed Juliet by the waist and bent down and whsipered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn kissed Juliet and then gave her one of their signature hugs that they give every once in a while.

Juliet pushed Shawn out of the way and went down to Karen's office and knocked.

Juliet walked in Karen's office and asked, "Can we leave now? We have Aaron's _Meet the Teacher_ at 7."

"Of course. Thanks for helping out today." Karen said.

"Glad to."

Juliet left and went back to her office to pack her things up and didn't see Shawn. She packed her things up and went and found the car waiting in the front for her.

Juliet got in the car and asked, "Why didn't you wait on me?"

"Jules, I am that husband who brings the car up to the front for his wife to get in." Shawn said.

"You're right. Let's go to your mom's and pick them up."

Shawn drove to Maddie and Henry's house and parked and went inside.

"Mom, are you home?" Shawn yelled.

Maddie came down the stairs holding Maggie.

"Shawn, shut up. I just got her down." Maddie scolded.

Shawn walked up to his mom and grabbed Maggie out of his mom's arms.

"Is Aaron sleeping?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Go on up. He's in Shawn's room, in his bed." Maddie said.

Juliet went up the stairs and took a left and walked into Shawn's former bedroom and saw Aaron holding a pillow in his lap just like his daddy.

Shawn walked up the stairs with Maggie and saw what Juliet saw.

"See Jules, he's totally my kid." Shawn joked.

"He looks like you and acts like you. If I didn't know you, I would have still thought he was your kid." Juliet whispered.

"Here take Maggie."

Juliet took Maggie from Shawn.

Shawn walked and laid down next to Aaron and held him close.

Aaron woke up and rubbed his eyes and said, "Daddy?"

"Hey buddy. Did you have a good nap?" Shawn asked.

"It wasn't long enough."

Juliet laughed.

"Mommy you're here too." Aaron said.

"I sure am. I missed you today." Juliet said.

Aaron got down and went over to Juliet and said, "Hold me mommy."

Shawn got up and took Maggie from Juliet and laid down on the bed with Maggie.

"Hey Maggie. I missed you today. I miss your smile during the day." Shawn whispered.

Maggie lifted her head and stuck her head in the crook of Shawn's neck.

"Aaron, look at daddy and Maggie." Juliet whispered.

Aaron turned to Shawn and Maggie and said, "Did daddy hold me like that?"

Shawn opened his eyes and said, "Aaron, you are my first baby. I started holding you like this first. Of course I held you like this."

Aaron smiled.

"Are you ready to meet your teacher bud?" Juliet asked.

"I guess so." Aaron said.

Shawn got up and got Maggie up with him and walked downstairs and went to the car and put Maggie in her spot.

Juliet followed and told Maddie, "We will be back later to get the boys. Thank you for keeping them."

"They are always welcome here." Maddie said.

Juliet left and put Aaron in the car and got in the car herself.

Shawn drove to their house and got out and opened the door and put Maggie in her bouncy seat and let Gracie and Jax out.

Juliet and Aaron walked in the house and Juliet took Aaron to the bathroom to bathe him.

Shawn went back inside and grabbed Maggie and bathed her and put her in her pajamas and fed her.

Juliet got done with Aaron and got him dressed and decided to let Shawn do Aaron's hair.

Shawn walked into the living room and said, "You want to go take a shower?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a little bit. I'll dry my hair out here and watch them while you take your shower." Juliet said.

"Thank you baby."

Shawn walked over to Juliet and kissed her on her lips.

Juliet went to her bathroom and got clean.

15 minutes later, Juliet walked out of her room in her robe with her hairdryer in her hands.

"Babe, I'm out of the shower." Juliet said.

Shawn came out of the kitchen and saw Juliet in her robe.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and saw him smiling.

"Shawn shower now!" Juliet laughed.

Shawn walked towards Juliet and whispered, "You can come and join me if you want?"

"Go get clean Shawn."

Shawn kissed Juliet passionately and walked away.

Juliet turned to Aaron and said, "Watch Maggie please."

Aaron nodded.

Juliet ran to the bedroom and saw Shawn in the bathroom stripping. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door loudly.

The sound made Shawn jump.

Juliet came up behind him and whispered in his ear, "You know, if you're a good boy tonight at Aaron's thing, I have a present for you."

Shawn turned around and grabbed Juliet's waist and pulled her closer to him and said, "Jules, I'm always a good boy. Now do you want to shower?"

"Shawn, Aaron is out there watching Maggie. With the hairdryer plugged in. I love you."

"I love you too."

Shawn turned on the water and got in the shower and took his shower like he was supposed to do.

20 minutes later Shawn walked out of the bedroom and said, "Aaron come here!"

Aaron got up and walked to Shawn and Juliet's bedroom and met Shawn.

"What daddy?" Aaron asked.

"I'm going to do your hair."

Shawn picked Aaron up and put him on the counter and grabbed a tiny bit of gel and put it in his son's hair and styled it.

"Go show mommy how cute you look." Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron down and Aaron ran out to the living room and said, "Mommy look what daddy did."

Juliet turned around and said, "What?"

"He did my hair."

Shawn came down the hall and said, "That is true. I did his hair. Isn't he cute?"

"Of course he is Shawn. We need to go now."

Shawn grabbed Maggie and the keys and went outside and put Maggie in her car seat.

Juliet followed the two and shut off everything and set the alarm and helped Aaron get in the car. She got in the car and got buckled and grabbed Shawn's hand across the console.

"What's wrong Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. I can't hold your hand?" Juliet asked.

"I would love it if you did it more often. Are you upset?"

"I'll tell you later. Just drive."

Shawn backed down the driveway and started their trip to _The Waldorf School of Santa Barbra_ for Aaron's _Meet the Teacher._

20 minutes later, Shawn pulled into the school's parking lot and found a spot and parked. He got out and went to the back and grabbed Maggie's stroller and put it outside her door.

Juliet got out and helped Aaron open the door and got out and fixed his clothes for him.

Aaron went around to where Shawn was and said, "Daddy!"

"What dude?" Shawn asked.

"Let's go."

"I need to get your sister in her stroller first. Go bring mom inside."

"Ok."

Aaron turned around and went back to Juliet and said, "Mommy."

"What baby?" Juliet asked.

"Let's go."

"Ok. Hold my hand."

Shawn got done with Maggie and locked the car doors and put the alarm on and caught up with Juliet and Aaron.

They walked into the school lobby and found the list of the Kindergarten teachers out on a window.

Juliet went and looked for Aaron's name and found it under a Ms. Scott, who is in Room 45.

Shawn and Juliet looked around for the room and found it. They went in and saw Amanda and her husband over in the corner.

Juliet made her way over to Amanda.

"Amanda, what's going on?" Juliet asked.

"Hey Juliet. This is my husband Josh." Amanda said.

Shawn came up behind Juliet and said, "Hey Amanda."

"Hey Shawn. How are you?" Amanda asked.

"Great. Maggie is having a blast."

Amanda smiled.

"Oh Shawn, this is my husband Josh." Amanda said.

Josh looked up and saw that it was Shawn Spencer from high school.

"Shawn Spencer?" Josh asked.

"Josh Tucker? Dude how are you?" Shawn asked.

"I've been great. Met Amanda down in Louisiana when we both cheered for LSU. How are you man?"

"Good. Juliet just had our baby girl Maggie 3 months ago. Our oldest Aaron is starting Kindergarten."

"Never in a million years I would have thought to see you with a family."

"Neither did I. 12+ years ago I met Juliet."

"That's sweet. We just moved back up here a few years ago."

"We lived in San Francisco for 2 years we worked for the SFPD and now we are back here back with our old jobs as detectives at the SBPD."

"How are your parents?"

"Good. Keeping Brice and Cole right now."

"You have 2 more kids?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that."

Juliet and Amanda were talking about their husbands.

"I have no idea Shawn knew Josh." Amanda said.

"He knows a lot of people. He's just a friendly guy, just not to the guys who broke my heart like my dad and step-dad." Juliet said.

"He's a good man Juliet."

"I know. I'm glad he changed for me."

"How?"

"After high school graduation, he got on his motorcycle and traveled the country and had 57 jobs before settling down here in Santa Barbra. When I met him he was a little childish. We flirted on and off for about 5 years, but something or someone was getting in the way for us to act on those feelings. Now he is mine and our kids' dad and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"That's sweet. I think Ms. Scott is fixing to speak."

Juliet pulled Shawn's hand and pulled him back to her.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and looked at her.

"Why don't you come back here with me? I miss you." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn walked back toward Juliet and he gave her a kiss.

Ms. Scott got in front of the class and said, "Welcome to Meet the Teacher of the 2015-2016 school year. I am very grateful to experience this year with your little ones. I have two little ones of my own. I have a daughter her name is Ainsleigh and she is 5 and my other daughter Claire is 3. I know how to act around kiddos. I chose Kindergarten because I love to see the children grow from August to May. My goal this year is to teach your kid how to start reading and writing and do basic math skills. I have a feeling that this year will be the best year yet. I graduated from UCLA in 2010. I have been doing this for about 5 years now. I would love to talk to you one-on-one and tell you more about the class and what I expect. Thank you all for coming. Can't wait to see your kids in about 2 weeks."

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "What do you think about her?"

"I like her. You know who she looks like?" Juliet asked.

"No…"

"Abigail."

Shawn groaned and went out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Juliet turned to Amanda and said, "I'll text you later. We have to go."

"Ok. See you later Juliet. Good luck." Amanda said.

Juliet smiled.

Juliet went around the classroom and looked for Aaron. She found Aaron talking to a little girl.

Juliet took a picture of it and sent it to Henry and Maddie saying "Just like his daddy."

Juliet walked up to Aaron and said, "What are you doing here Aaron?"

"Talking to a girl momma." Aaron whispered.

"Oh I got you. What's her name?"

"Megan."

"Ooh. Tell Megan bye. We have to go."

"Bye Megan." Aaron said.

"Bye Aaron." Megan said.

Juliet waved and picked Aaron up and walked out into the hallway and didn't see Shawn. She went outside and saw him in the car on his phone.

Juliet opened Aaron's door and let him get in and buckled and then shut the door and then she got in and shut her door and said, "What the hell?"

"What do you mean 'What the hell?'" Shawn asked.

"You just walked out."

"Yeah I know. You brought up someone who I told you not to bring up again."

"Shawn, I'm yours now. You know that. She's dead. It's just 'US' now."

"Jules, you don't get it."

"What don't I get Shawn?"

"I totally forgot about her for the past 4 years. I didn't expect you to bring her up. It caught me off guard."

"Oh. I didn't mean to do that to you."

Shawn turned and faced Juliet and said, "Please don't ever bring up our exes again."

"Got it Spencer. Can I have a kiss?"

"Of course."

Shawn leaned over the console and kissed Juliet passionately for a few seconds.

Juliet pulled away and kissed Shawn's lips once more.

"Your son is a heart-breaker." Juliet said.

"How would that be?" Shawn asked.

Juliet took her phone out and showed Shawn the picture that she took of Aaron.

Shawn took her phone and asked, "Who is that?"

"Her name is Megan daddy." Aaron said.

"Megan? You like this Megan?"

"Yeah. She's pretty."

Shawn shot Juliet a look and Juliet just shrugged.

"Can we just go home?" Juliet asked.

"Sure. I will have mom and dad bring the boys home for us." Shawn said.

"We will talk about this whole 'Girl Thing' when we put them down."

"Yes ma'am."

Shawn drove to the house. He pulled into the driveway and turned the car off and gave Juliet the keys. Shawn got out and got Maggie out of her seat and she threw a fit.

Juliet just walked in the house and set her purse down when she heard Maggie screaming.

Juliet ran out of the house and over to Shawn and said, "Is she ok?"

"I don't know. I took her out of her seat and she started screaming." Shawn said.

Juliet took Shawn's spot and took Maggie and said, "Maggie, sweet pea. It's momma. It's ok. Mommy and daddy are here."

Maggie opened her eyes and saw Juliet and smiled.

Juliet sighed and said, "Hey sweet girl. How are you?"

Maggie giggled.

Shawn came up behind her and said, "Hey Mags. It's daddy. What was that?"

Maggie turned her head away from Shawn.

"Well…that was not the reaction was hoping for." Shawn said.

"Go inside and call your parents please. I am going to try to get her down." Juliet said.

"Ok. You might want to feed her."

"I know these things Shawn. She is our 4th child. I got this shit down."

"Just making sure."

Shawn and Juliet went inside and Shawn sat on the couch and called his dad.

"Hello?" Henry asked.

"Hey pops. Can you bring the boys over please?" Shawn asked.

"Sure can. What's up?"

"We just got home and we are tired. Maggie just threw a total fit and won't look at me. I tried to get her out of her seat to help Juliet a bit and when I touched her she flipped out."

"Shawn, I don't know what to say. I never had a girl."

"Thanks for the help dad. Just please bring my children home."

"Ok. We will be over in about 30 minutes. Gives you a chance to bathe Aaron."

"Thank you."

Shawn hung up the phone and went in Aaron's room and saw him asleep on his bed in his underwear.

Shawn scooted Aaron over and covered him up and said, "I love you baby. Can't believe you got a girlfriend."

Aaron turned to Shawn and said, "I love daddy. I can't believe you got a girlfriend."

"My girlfriend is my wife. You will have your own wife one day in like 15 years or so."

Aaron smiled.

"Kiss?" Aaron asked.

"Of course." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Aaron a hug and a kiss and turned the light out and shut the door.

Shawn went out of Aaron's room and down to his room and checked on Juliet.

"How is she?" Shawn asked.

"Better. I don't know what's up with her. She loves you." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. She's a Daddy's Girl."

"Or was."

"Heard that."

"Whoops!"

"Did she eat?"

"Yeah. Wanna hold her. I have to pee."

"I guess so."

Shawn went up and picked Maggie up from Juliet's arms and held her.

Juliet let Maggie go and went to the bathroom.

The whole time Shawn had Maggie, she didn't make a sound.

Shawn sat down on the bed and laid down on a pillow and put her on his chest near his heart. He rubbed his hand over her head until he fell asleep.

Juliet came out of the bathroom and saw Shawn and Maggie sleeping.

There was a knock on the door.

Juliet went and answered it and saw Henry and Maddie and their boys.

"Hey guys. Come on in. Aaron, Shawn, and Maggie are sleeping." Juliet whispered.

"No we don't want to interrupt their sleeping schedules. Aaron and Shawn will get cranky." Maddie said.

Juliet chuckled.

"Alright. Have a good night guys. Love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too Juliet." Henry said.

Henry and Maddie gave Juliet a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

Juliet shut the door and locked it and said, "Boys, go in your room and get in bed. I'll be in there in a minute."

There was another knock on the door.

Juliet answered that one and saw Frank…

 _ **What does Frank want? Will he hurt Juliet again or beg for her forgiveness again? The world may never know. I'm gonna let you guys know. I wouldn't leave you hanging like that.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**At the Spencer house that same night.**_

Juliet opened the door and saw that it was Frank.

Juliet shut the door and ran to her and Shawn's room and said, "Shawn, get your ass up and call your parents. Frank is here."

Shawn shot up quickly and realized he had Maggie in his arms.

"Jules, he doesn't know about Maggie." Shawn said.

"Well he can find out now. Let's get the boys up now." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet woke up the boys and told them to go sit on the couch.

Shawn texted his dad, _"Frank is here. Come over and come through the back door."_

Henry read the text and sent back, _"Ok. On the way. Turning around now. Be there in about 5 minutes. Be safe."_

Shawn read the text and went up to Juliet and said, "Dad and Mom will be here in about 5 minutes. They are coming in through the back door."

Juliet turned to Shawn and said, "Ok. I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I got it."

Shawn heard the back door open saw his parents.

Shawn walked over to them and said, "Frank doesn't know about Maggie. Juliet hasn't seen or spoken to him in over 2 years. I don't know what is going to happen. I'm scared dad."

"Shawn, it's going to be ok. Juliet's tough and you know it. I'll take the kids in the basement. Want Aaron up here or no?" Henry asked.

"No. Take him down there. Mom, stay in the half bath so you can listen just in case I need you to take Mags."

"Ok Shawn. I love you. Be safe." Maddie said.

"I will try."

Henry took the boys down to the basement and Maddie went to hide out in the half bath right next to the basement door.

Shawn went up behind Juliet and said, "You can open it."

Juliet opened the door and asked, "Frank?"

"Julie, oh my goodness. It's been so long. How are you guys doing. I missed you guys so much." Frank started.

"Shut up. Shut the hell up!" Juliet yelled.

"Why?"

"You haven't called or anything in the past 2 years. Oh and by the way you have a new grandbaby. Her name is Maggie."

"I have a granddaughter?"

"Yes and no."

"No?"

"No. She's not going to be around you. I'm done with you. You didn't call me on my birthday, you didn't call me on our anniversary. Oh and yeah Aaron is going to Kindergarten. We went to his Meet the Teacher at his school earlier tonight."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing. Go away. I don't want to hear from you or see you until I say so. It might be never. I would go away now or Shawn will come out and talk to you."

"I would love to talk to my son-in-law."

Shawn heard that and took Juliet's spot and said, "I am not your son-in-law. No. I'm not even taking you in as a father-in-law. All I have is a mother-in-law and that's it and that is fine. You hurt our family."

Frank looked down and saw a little girl sleeping.

"Is this Maggie?" Frank asked.

"Yes. You can't touch her!" Shawn snapped.

"Why the hell not?"

"I am her father, she's not related to you, she's mine and daddy says no."

Frank stepped in the house and got in Shawn's face and said, "No one tell an O'Hara NO."

"That's a lie! You told Juliet 'NO' all of her life. No wonder she doesn't love you." Shawn yelled.

"No one talks down to me."

"I just did. I'm taller than you. So HA!"

"Frank if you lay a hand on him, I will arrest you for assaulting a Police Officer." Juliet said.

"He is not a Police Officer. He is a fake ass psychic." Frank said.

Juliet went to the entertainment center and grabbed her cuffs and her gun and put it behind her back.

"Since when is your husband a Police Officer?" Frank asked.

"Hmmm…let's see. You stopped talking and went AWOL about 3 years ago. So yeah about 3 years ago." Juliet said.

"How did you get our address?" Shawn asked.

"I went to the station." Frank said.

"Oh hell no! You are not going to my work and asking for my address through my co-workers! Juliet tell him he can't do that." Shawn yelled.

"Frank he's right. You can't stalk us. How did you know we moved back down here?" Juliet asked.

"I went up to the SFPD." Frank answered.

Juliet clenched her fist and exhaled.

Shawn turned around and whispered, "Are you ok?"

"No Shawn. I'm not." Juliet started to cry softly.

"Jules, here take Mags, and go down to the basement with mom and dad and put your cuffs and your gun in my back pockets." Shawn whispered.

"Thank you so much baby. I love you so much. Please don't get hurt Shawn."

"Jules, I'm not going to get hurt. I have a family to raise."

Juliet smiled and kissed Shawn.

Juliet put her gun and cuffs in Shawn's back pockets and then took Maggie to get her "fed".

Shawn turned back to Frank and said, "Why are you still here?"

"I came to say hey." Frank said.

"No you didn't. If you really wanted to, you would've called your daughter on her birthday."

"I forgot."

"My point. She was so upset that she couldn't go to sleep because she was waiting on a call from you. Don't interrupt my wife from sleep when she is pregnant."

"She's my daughter."

"No, no, sorry she's not."

"Yeah she is."

"No she's not. Her last name is Spencer. She dropped O'Hara when we got married. Her name is Juliet Lynn Spencer."

"Why would she drop that name?"

"Oh maybe because you are a big ass disappointment."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that son."

"Well it is the truth."

Frank stepped in the house and slammed the door and pinned Shawn between Frank and the wall.

Shawn fumbled around for the handcuffs and grabbed them and said, "Dad get up here!"

Henry heard it and ran up the stairs to help Shawn.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Help me cuff him." Shawn said.

"Why?"

"He pushed me. I'm a Police Officer. Assault."

"Good call son."

"Thanks dad."

They got Frank cuffed and Shawn called Karen.

"Hello?" Karen answered her phone.

"Hey Karen it's Shawn." Shawn said out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"I just need you to get down to my house ASAP. Bring Lassie. We have a Frank O'Hara to arrest."

"He's back?"

"Apparently. He pushed me. I have the whole thing on my security camera."

"Good job Mr. Spencer. You sit tight. I am on my way."

Shawn hung up the phone and yelled, "Jules, come up please."

Juliet got the boys' attention and went back up to the second level where Shawn was.

Juliet got sight of Shawn and ran to him.

"Are you ok?" Juliet whispered.

"I am just fine. He didn't hurt me." Shawn said.

Aaron came up to Shawn and said, "Who's that?"

"Mommy's daddy. He's a bad man. Go sit on the couch." Shawn said.

Frank heard that and said, "Don't listen to your dad kid. He lies out of his ass."

Shawn got up and kicked Frank in the face.

Juliet gasped.

"Do not talk to my kid. Once again. They are mine. Their last name is Spencer!"

Karen barged in and saw Frank bleeding from his eye, nose, lip, and teeth.

"Shawn! What did you do to him?" Karen asked.

"He told Aaron not to listen to me because I lie out of my ass." Shawn said.

"Frank you are a son of a bitch you know that right?" Carlton said.

"I've been told Lassie." Frank said.

Carlton gave Shawn a stern look and Shawn raised his arm to punch Frank in the face.

"Shawn, put your fist down right now." Juliet said.

"No. He is talking to our family like that." Shawn said.

"Shawn, look at me. It's fine. We have Carlton and Karen here with backup."

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Please?"

"No!"

"Ok."

Shawn put his fist down and went and sat down on the floor.

"Frank O'Hara, you are under arrest for the assault of a Police Officer." Karen started.

"He's not a Police Officer. He's a liar." Frank said.

Carlton was recording the whole thing on his phone which was attached to his bullet proof vest and was protected.

"Oh this is going to be a great court case." Carlton said.

Karen took Frank out and put him in Lassiter's car and told the backup to bring him to the station and get him booked for the night.

Karen and Carlton walked back inside and Karen asked, "Where did Shawn go?"

"In the basement to get the tape." Juliet said.

Shawn came back up and put the tape in an evidence bag and sealed it up and handed it to Karen.

"Thank you Shawn. You are a Police Officer. You did the academy and detective exam. Don't let anyone tell you anything different. I'm going to get you a badge, a gun, and handcuffs." Karen said.

"I don't like guns, but ok." Shawn said.

"You deserve it." Juliet said.

"Aww, Jules."

Juliet smiled and hugged Shawn.

Shawn looked down and saw Juliet's eyes water.

Shawn put his finger and wiped away the tear in her eye.

"Thank you." Juliet whispered.

"No problem sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Thank you so much guys. I appreciate it. Did you record it Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"I sure did. This is going to be an amazing court case." Carlton said.

"Can I go?" Henry asked.

"Yes Henry." Karen said.

"Cool. Let me know when it is."

"Got it."

"Good night guys. Sorry for the stuff that happened tonight. Hopefully your night will get better." Karen said.

"It already is. He is out of our lives. Juliet and the rest of the family is safe, including me. We are great all around. Thankful for best friends who are cops like us." Shawn said.

"We are happy to help Shawn. See you guys tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Juliet said.

Karen and Carlton left.

Shawn turned to his dad and hugged his dad.

"Thank you dad." Shawn said.

"You're welcome son. I never liked Frank." Henry said.

"I know you didn't. I didn't either, but I was polite because he is my wife's father ish."

"You are a good guy Shawn."

Henry turned to Juliet and said, "Thank you Juliet for changing my boy. I am very grateful for you and that you did that."

"Thank you Henry for inviting me into your family and allowing me to change him." Juliet said.

Henry went over to Juliet and hugged her and kissed her on her head.

"We love you Juliet." Maddie said.

"I love you guys too. Thank you for tonight. We appreicate it."

"We are the parents, it's our job." Henry said.

Juliet smiled.

"Good night guys. Be safe for the rest of the night." Maddie said.

"Good night. Love you guys." Shawn said.

"Love you guys back."

Henry and Maddie left.

Shawn picked Aaron up and brought him back into his room and said, "That man was mean huh?"

"Yeah." Aaron said.

"We don't have to see that mean man again."

"Good. I don't want to."

"I love you son."

"Glad you're safe daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet was leaning on the door frame listening to Aaron and Shawn's conversation.

"I love my boys." Juliet said.

Shawn and Aaron looked at Juliet and smiled.

"My two twins."

Juliet came over to Aaron and said, "Are you ok Aaron?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you are safe too momma." Aaron said.

Juliet pulled Aaron into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight my sweet boy." Juliet said.

"Night mommy and daddy." Aaron said.

"Night son." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet went and tucked in Brice and Cole and then went and locked up the house and turned everything off and went to the bedroom and put Maggie in her playpen.

Juliet got in bed and sobbed.

Shawn heard her from the bathroom. He came out of the bathroom and laid on top of her and said, "It's ok Jules. It's ok. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Juliet sobbed harder.

"Jules, stop crying please. I know you don't want to, but I hate seeing you cry. It makes me upset." Shawn said again.

Juliet turned around, but kept Shawn on top of her and said, "Thank you for bringing me into your life Shawn."

Shawn's hand ran over Juliet's face and said, "Jules, thank you for bringing me into your life. You're the one who I should thank. You have changed me so much over the years and I am so grateful that you are here with me and spending the rest of our lives together."

"Shawn, I like how you said I was yours and not Frank's anymore."

"You are. You did drop O'Hara."

"You are right. I did that. Thank you for being so good to me."

"Juliet, I am always going to be here for you. Even when I'm not, you can always call me and cry and I'll be on the first flight home or I will haul ass back home to be with you."

"Shawn, I love you so much."

"Jules, I love you so much more."

Shawn and Juliet made out and then went to bed.

 ** _Two chapters in one day? I couldn't leave you guys with a cliffhanger like that. I wouldn't like that. ENJOY FAM!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Next Morning at the SBPD_**

The next morning, Shawn and Juliet walked into the station and went to Karen's office to talk to her about last night.

Shawn knocked on the door and went in and saw Frank in one of the chairs.

Karen looked up from her work and said, "Good morning Mr. Spencer. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Shawn looked at Frank and scratched the back of his head and said, "I kind of wanted to talk about last night is that ok?"

"It sure is. I will be with you guys in about 30 minutes is that ok?"

"Jules is that ok?"

As soon as Frank heard Juliet's name he turned around and Shawn stared at him and then Frank turned back around.

"Yeah it sure is. I will see you in our office in a bit. Thank you Karen." Juliet said.

"You're welcome Detective Spencer." Karen said.

Shawn and Juliet left Karen's office and went into their office and sat down.

As soon as Shawn sat down his office phone rang.

"Shawn Spencer." Shawn answered the phone.

"Hey Shawn, it's Dylan. Are you at the station?" Dylan asked.

"How did you know we moved back down here?"

"I called the SFPD and they said you guys moved back down here."

"Sweet. Yeah we are at the station. What's up?"

"I have an invitation to give you guys."

"Bring it by. Is Brittany coming?"

"Sure is. I will be there in like 5 minutes."

"Sweet. See ya in a bit dude."

Shawn hung up the phone and said, "Dylan is coming by."

"How does he know we live back down here?" Juliet asked.

"He called the SFPD."

"Ah. So what did he want?"

"Him and Brittany are coming by to drop off an invitation."

"It's about time."

"I wonder if she is back for good."

"I hope she is. If she is, they should move down here."

Shawn smiled.

A few minutes later, Dylan and Brittany walked through Shawn and Juliet's office doors.

"Knock knock." Dylan said.

Shawn turned around and got up and hugged Dylan and Brittany.

"How are you guys?" Shawn asked.

"Great. How are you guys?" Dylan asked.

"Great. We just welcomed a new baby a few months ago."

"Name?"

"Well…we finally have a girl. Her name is Maggie Grace."

"That is too cute. What are y'all doing for lunch?"

"Going to go by dad and mom's house to hangout with the kids. You guys are welcome."

"Sweet."

Brittany went over to Juliet and said, "Hey Juliet."

"Brittany it has been so long. How are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"Good. I am back for good. I found a new job. It is actually here in Santa Barbra."

"What is it?"

"Real estate."

"When did you get your license?"

"A few months back when I was looking for a new job."

"I am so happy for you."

Dylan took 2 things out of his pocket and gave them to Shawn and Juliet.

Shawn took it and looked at it and said, "You have a Best Man?"

"Nope. Will you like to do it?" Dylan asked.

Shawn looked at Juliet and she nodded.

"I would LOVE to." Shawn said.

"I don't have any friends here except for you guys. My parents and Britt's parents and few other family members are flying out for it."

"Sweet. Can I bring the boys and Mags?"

"Absolutely."

"Is Brittany back for good?"

"Yep. We moved down here because she is a real estate agent down here."

"Dude. We can have gameday parties again."

"We still have a while till football is back up."

"Only 9 months."

Shawn laughed.

Juliet came over and wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist and said, "Happy baby?"

"Estatic. I finally get to wear a suit and my cuff links again." Shawn said.

"Well guys, it was amazing seeing y'all. See y'all at lunch. Shawn send address." Dylan said.

"Ok. Have a good day guys." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet said bye to Dylan and Brittany.

10 minutes later, Karen walked into Shawn and Juliet's office with Frank.

"Spencers, before you get mad and start yelling I have to keep an eye on him. He will not say a word. If he does Lassiter will come get him and take care of him." Karen said.

Shawn and Juliet nodded.

Shawn and Juliet grabbed their chairs and handed one to Karen and they sat across from each other. Karen facing Frank and Shawn and Juliet's back to Frank.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Karen asked.

"Last night." Shawn said.

"What about it?"

"Juliet did not stop crying until 2 this morning. I tried to calm her down. I held her to my chest and she kept crying. Frank has not contacted me or Juliet in at least 2 years. Now, Ewan, Maryanne, and Juliet's other brother Bailey have not talked to Frank either. I would like to put a restraining order on Frank."

"Juliet are you ok with this?"

"I am. I am the one who came up with the idea."

"Really Julie, you want to get ride of me?" Frank asked.

Frank got up and slapped Juliet across the face.

Shawn got up and punched Frank square in the mouth and called Lassiter.

"Carlton! Need you now!" Shawn yelled.

Carlton ran to Shawn and took Frank away from him and cuffed him to Carlton's desk.

Shawn went over to Juliet and said, "Let's go home. I think we have had enough action for today."

Juliet nodded.

Shawn picked Juliet up and Karen carried out Juliet's purse and everything and got the keys.

Karen unlocked the car and opened the door for Shawn to put Juliet in the car.

Shawn shut her door and stood outside and talked to Karen.

"What the hell was he thinking. No one touches or even slaps my wife!" Shawn yelled.

"Now Shawn I know you're mad…" Karen started.

"Mad? I'm livid! Karen, he assaulted two police officers in the last 12 hours. This is not ok. I want him to go to the state prison."

"Shawn…"

"Karen, just please do it. I'm tired of seeing Juliet get upset and crying. That is the last time I am going to see Frank or even mention him. I want that restraining order in effect ASAP."

"Ok. I will let you two come in Thursday."

"That's fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I will come by later and check on her."

"Ok."

Karen gave Shawn a hug.

Shawn got in the car and took his phone out and called Dylan.

"Hello?" Dylan asked.

"Hey dude. Do you mind if we reschedule?" Shawn asked.

"Not at all. What's up?"

"Something came up at work and we need to take care of it."

"Ok. See you guys later."

"Bye."

Shawn hung up the phone and grabbed Juliet's hand.

"I love you." Shawn whispered.

"I love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and went inside and went into the bedroom with Juliet and laid down with her.

Juliet curled into Shawn and laid her head on his chest and cried.

Shawn took out his phone and texted his dad.

 _"Can you keep the kids tonight?"_ Shawn typed.

Henry's phone dinged.

 _"Sure why?"_ Henry asked.

 _"Frank was at the station this morning, and Juliet and I decided to put a restraining order against him. Once he knew Juliet put it on him, he got up and slapped her in the face."_

Henry called Shawn.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"What the hell happened today?" Henry asked.

"Like I told you over text."

"Where is he now?"

"Station. Why?"

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands."

"Dad! No you're not!"

"Shawn, he hit you and slapped my daughter in the face."

"Daughter-in-law."

"Shawn, she is my daughter. We established that at your wedding."

Shawn smiled.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yeah. Drop Juliet by the house so she will be the kids and mom can take care of her."

"Ok. Thanks dad."

"You're welcome Shawn."

Shawn hung up the phone and said, "Jules, let's go. We are going over to dad's house."

Juliet didn't move.

Shawn got out of bed and said, "Jules, please baby get out of bed. The kids want to see you. Mom wants to see you."

Juliet sat up slowly and grabbed Shawn's hands and said, "Thank you."

Shawn bent down and looked into her eyes and said, "I love you Juliet. I always have and always will. Remember I said I would protect you? That's what I'm doing right now. I know you're going to protect me right back."

Juliet smiled and looked up at Shawn, "Give me a kiss Shawn."

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet passionately.

"Let's go." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn and Juliet grabbed the dogs and got in the car and went over to Henry's house.

15 minutes later, Shawn pulled into his dad's driveway and got out with Jax and helped Juliet and Gracie out of the car. They walked in and saw Henry waiting on the couch.

"Dad." Shawn said

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" Henry asked.

"Dropping off Juliet and the dogs."

"You're leaving me here?" Juliet asked.

Shawn turned around and said, "Jules, me and dad need to go do something really quick. I promise I won't be gone long."

"Shawn what are you going to do?"

"I need to help dad at the Psych office."

"Shawn…"

"Juliet I promise once we are done I will tell you. I just can't right now."

"Yeah you can."

"Sweetheart, just trust me please. I'm doing this because I love you too much to see you get hurt again."

"Ok. I'm staying here with your mom and the kids right?"

"Yes sweetheart."

Juliet leaned into Shawn and sighed.

Shawn picked her head up to make sure she was looking at him and said, "I love you. Don't have too much fun without me."

Juliet smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too. Be careful." Juliet said.

Shawn and Henry both nodded.

Henry and Shawn went to Henry's truck and headed off to the station.

Henry pulled into the SBPD's parking lot and parked and went in.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" Karen asked.

Henry walked past Karen and found Frank in a cell.

"You!" Henry yelled.

Frank looked up and saw Henry.

"Hey Henry. How's it going?" Frank asked.

Henry unlocked the cell and locked it back and was locked in there with Frank. He put the only copy of the key in his pocket.

Karen and Shawn ran down there.

"Frank! You better not touch my daughter again!" Henry yelled.

"She's my daughter." Frank said.

Henry lunged at Frank and put him in a chokehold.

"Juliet has been my daughter ever since her and Shawn got married. She dropped O'Hara because that name has a bad rep. Spencer does not. I suggest you stop talking to my kids or I will do something."

"What are you going to do?"

Henry tightened up the hold and Frank couldn't breathe.

A few minutes later Juliet walked down to where Shawn and Karen were.

Juliet gasped.

Shawn heard something behind him and turned around and saw Juliet.

"I told you to stay with mom." Shawn said.

"I was worried about you." Juliet said.

"Jules, please go home."

"No Shawn!"

Shawn sighed.

"Ok. I guess you can go sit in the office for right now. I'll come get you in a little bit." Shawn said.

"Is dad gonna kill him?" Juliet asked.

Shawn didn't answer.

"Don't kill him." Juliet said.

"Why not?" Shawn asked.

Juliet didn't answer.

"Jules…"

"Fine I don't care. I don't want to see him again. EVER!" Juliet said.

Frank looked at Juliet and let a tear fall from his eye.

Juliet saw that and glared at Frank and shook her head.

"Please Juliet?" Frank whispered.

"Can't do anything Frank. I'm not yours anymore." Juliet said.

Henry looked up at Juliet and Juliet nodded.

"Henry. This is murder if you kill him." Karen nodded.

"He hurt my kids Karen!" Henry yelled.

"I understand that. You don't want to spend the rest of your life in jail do you?"

"I don't have much longer."

When Shawn heard that he started crying.

"Dad, please don't." Shawn whispered.

"Why not Shawn?" Henry asked.

"I don't want to lose you. Our relationship has gotten a lot better. Please."

Henry looked at Shawn and saw him crying.

Henry let Frank go and pushed him on the ground and his head hit the floor hard. He unlocked the cage and went over to Shawn and said, "I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon bud."

Shawn hugged his dad tight.

"I love you dad." Shawn whispered.

As soon as Henry heard those words come out of Shawn's mouth he started tearing up. He hasn't heard Shawn say that to him meaningfully in a long time.

"I love you too son." Henry said.

Shawn released Henry and turned to Juliet.

"Sorry." Shawn said.

"I understand why you two did that." Juliet said.

"Sorry Juliet." Henry said.

"Henry it's ok. You guys were only trying to protect me. I get it." Juliet said.

Juliet went over to Henry and hugged him for a few seconds.

Juliet let Henry go and walked over to Shawn and kissed him.

"I love you baby." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and said, "I love you too baby."

"Dinner?"

"Where?"

"Where ever you want."

"Movie?"

"I guess so."

Shawn smiled and hugged Juliet super tight.

"After the movie?"

Juliet looked at Henry and Karen and told them to get out.

Henry and Karen went out and left Shawn and Juliet down there.

"Jules, you didn't answer me." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Yes Shawn. My answer is yes."

"Are you sure? You just had Mags."

"Shawn that was 4 months ago. I think we're good."

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

"Is he dead?" Juliet looked at Shawn.

"I don't know. Let me check." Shawn said.

Shawn went over to where Frank was and check for a pulse. Shawn looked up at Juliet.

"Shawn...is he?" Juliet asked.

"There's no pulse." Shawn whispered.

Shawn let go of Frank and sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands.

Juliet went over to him and sat down next to him and said, "You didn't mean to."

"Jules, my dad did it." Shawn said.

"I know. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

Juliet got up and went and got Karen and Henry.

The 3 of them walked down and saw Shawn sitting in the same position as she left him.

Henry went over to Shawn and asked, "Is he gone?"

Shawn nodded.

Karen heard that and looked at Juliet and Juliet shook her head no.

Karen put everything back in her pocket and left it there.

"I don't want to lose you dad." Shawn cried.

Henry looked at Karen and went over to her and said, "I'll go."

Juliet was shocked when she heard what Henry just said.

"Henry don't." Juliet said.

"I killed him." Henry said.

"No you didn't. You let go of him and he hit his head on the concrete. You're fine. Isn't he Karen?"

Karen just stood there.

Juliet looked at Karen with tears in her eyes.

"Henry…"

Shawn looked up and looked at Karen.

Karen looked at Shawn and then Juliet. She sighed.

"Henry you are fine. Go home and get some sleep. You all need it." Karen said.

Shawn got up and hugged Karen.

Karen hugged Shawn back and said, "This better not happen again."

Shawn looked at Karen and nodded.

Juliet went over to Shawn and hugged him.

"Better?" Shawn asked.

"Eh." Juliet said.

"I love you."

"Let's go home and rest for the rest of the day."

"Deal."

"Henry are you cool with keeping the kids?" Juliet asked.

Henry shook his head.

"Karen will you?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. I will go get them later." Karen said.

"Thank you."

Shawn and Juliet left the station leaving Henry and Karen alone in the holding cell area.

"Thank you Karen." Henry whispered.

"This better not happen again." Karen said.

"It won't. He hurt my kids. It's my job as a father to protect them."

"I understand. Go home and sleep. I will come get the kids later."

Henry got up and left the station.

Shawn and Juliet got home and Shawn sat down on the couch and stared at a blank TV screen.

"What's wrong babe?" Juliet asked.

"I just saw my dad kill a man." Shawn whispered.

Juliet took his hand and said, "He's fine. Henry is a father like you. He's protecting us."

"I don't ever want to see that happen again."

"You won't. I promise."

Shawn smiled and kissed Juliet passionately.

Juliet pulled away and walked toward the bedroom.

"Shawn are you coming?" Juliet asked.

Shawn quickly got up and followed Juliet down the hall.

 ** _I know that was long. It just popped in my head a few days ago. October is over. November is here. Hope you enjoy._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_That Next Morning_**

Around 4:15 that next morning, Maggie started crying.

Shawn got up and went and checked on her and said, "Hey pretty girl. Let's go get you changed and fed."

Shawn picked her up and brought her to her room and changed her and then went into the kitchen and fixed her a bottle.

Juliet got up out of bed and went down into the kitchen and said, "She ok?"

Shawn turned around and said, "Yeah. She's hungry. How are you?"

"I'm ok. After you went to bed, Karen brought the kids home. She had work."

"That's why Maggie is here."

Juliet smiled.

The microwave dinged and Shawn grabbed the bottle and shook it up on the way to the bedroom.

They got to the bedroom and Juliet turned on her lamp and sat in bed next to Shawn.

"How are you sweet heart?" Shawn asked.

"I'm ok. Gonna call mom, Bailey, and Ewan later today." Juliet said.

"Do you want me to? I know it will be hard for you."

"No thank you. Thank you for offering though."

Shawn smiled.

Juliet looked at Maggie and said, "Maggie, you need to stay little like this forever."

"I agree. You are just so cute." Shawn said.

"Daddy wants all of his babies to stay little forever."

"I sure do. Aaron is not little anymore."

Juliet looked at Shawn and grabbed his cheek.

Shawn turned his head and looked at Juliet and said, "In a few years when Maggie is talking and walking, can we have another baby?"

"In a few years, yes. After that, no more. That will be 5 kids for us baby." Juliet said.

"Deal."

Juliet smiled and laid her head on Shawn's shoulder.

Maggie was done eating and turned her head away from the bottle.

Shawn picked her up and burped her and then kept her in bed with them for the rest of the night.

Juliet turned and turned the lamp off and settled in Shawn's embrace.

"I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too baby." Juliet said.

They all fell asleep.

 ** _Around 10:00 That Same Morning_**

At 10:00 that same morning everyone was up and Juliet took out her phone and looked at Shawn.

Shawn looked up from his computer and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. I want it to come from me. What do I say though?" Juliet asked.

"Tell them what happened. Don't leave anything out. I will buy your mom and Bailey a ticket out here and they can stay here."

"Thank you Shawn. I will be back inside in a little bit."

Shawn smiled.

Juliet took her phone and let the dogs out with her. She sat down under the patio.

Juliet called her mom first.

"Hello?" Maryanne asked.

"Hey mom it's Juliet." Juliet said.

"Hey sweetpea. How are you?"

"I guess ok. I need to tell you something."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Frank is dead."

"What? How? When?"

"He died yesterday. He slapped me in the face because I wanted to put a restraing order on him because he was stalking me and Shawn. Shawn's dad went up to the station and put him a chokehold and then pushed him down because Shawn was getting upset. Frank hit his head a little too hard on the concrete."

"Is Henry arrested?"

"No. Henry just pushed him. He didn't mean to push him that hard."

"Julie, are you ok?"

"I am. I haven't seen him in 3 years and I'm not his kid anymore. I dropped O'Hara when I got married to Shawn."

"Ok. Did you tell Ewan yet?"

"No. I am going to call him in a little bit. Is Bailey with you?"

"Yeah. Do you want to tell him?"

"Yeah. Put him on please."

Maryanne handed the phone to Bailey.

"Hello?" Bailey asked.

"Hey Bailey boy. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"I'm good. How are you guys doing?"

"We're ok. I have something important to tell you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yeah. Juliet what is it?"

Juliet took a deep breath and said, "Frank is dead."

Bailey dropped the phone on the carpet and sat on the couch and stared out into space.

"Bailey! Are you there?" Juliet asked.

Bailey snapped out of it and picked up the phone and said, "Yeah. How?"

"He died yesterday. He slapped me in the face because I wanted to put a restraing order on him because he was stalking me and Shawn. Shawn's dad went up to the station and put him a chokehold and then pushed him down because Shawn was getting upset. Frank hit his head a little too hard on the concrete."

"He slapped you in public?"

"Yeah. Shawn decked him in the face though."

"He's a good guy Juliet."

"I know. I'm happy to have him."

"Have you told Ewan yet?"

"No. I am going to call him later on."

"Do you want us to come out there?"

"Shawn has bought you and mom both a plane ticket and you guys are staying here while you guys are out here."

"Ok. Thank you so much for letting us know Juliet. Love you. See you soon."

"Love you too Bailey. Shawn will send the tickets over e-mail."

"Ok. See you soon."

Juliet hung up the phone and went back inside and sat down next to Shawn.

"Hey, how did it go?" Shawn asked.

"It went ok. How are the kids?" Juliet asked.

"Good. I just put Maggie down for her nap. The boys are watching TV in our room."

Juliet laid her head down on Shawn's shoulder and sighed.

"Shawn, are you ok?"

"I guess. I just saw my dad kill a man."

"I know baby. I am so sorry you had to see that."

"You're sorry? You don't need to be sorry. I should be sorry for not telling you what we were doing. He didn't mean to kill him."

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and said, "It's ok. We are fine. Frank is gone. We are doing ok. The kids are happy. Aaron goes to school in two weeks. Maggie turns 4 months old in a week."

"You just said our baby girl is going to be 4 months old in a week."

"I know Shawn. These past 4 months have been amazing. We finally have a girl baby."

Shawn kissed Juliet.

"Wanna go call Ewan?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Send mom the confirmation thing for the tickets by e-mail please." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

Juliet got up and went into the other room and called Ewan.

10 minutes later, Juliet came out of the extra room smiling.

Shawn looked up from his phone and said, "There's my favorite smile."

Juliet looked at him and sat down on his lap and kissed him.

"I guess your talk with Ewan went well?" Shawn guessed.

"It did. Him and Claire are getting married October 10th of this year." Juliet said.

"That's amazing. Dylan and Brittany are getting married October 21st."

"Wow. We get to go to 2 weddings this year."

"I know. I'm ready to see you in a beautiful dress."

"I'm ready to see you in a suit and as a best man."

Shawn smiled.

Maggie started crying.

Juliet got up and went to Maggie's room and picked her up and held her close.

"Hey sweet girl momma's here." Juliet whispered.

Shawn got up and went where Juliet was and stood in the doorway and watched Juliet dance around the room trying to calm their daughter down. He took out his phone out and recorded it and sent it to his dad, Karen, Juliet, and a lot of other people.

Juliet turned around and saw Shawn in awe of her dancing with their daughter.

"I can't wait until the _Daddy and Daughter_ dances to come." Juliet said.

"Me either. We better start practicing." Shawn said.

Juliet handed Maggie to Shawn and Shawn danced around the room with Maggie to his chest.

Maggie looked up at Shawn and cooed.

Shawn looked down at her and smiled and gave her a kiss.

Juliet got the picture of them dancing and Shawn giving Maggie a kiss.

"Maggie I love you so much. Don't grow up too fast." Shawn whispered.

Juliet smiled and went and kissed Maggie on her head and Shawn on the lips.

"I love you Mags. I love you more Shawn." Juliet said.

"I love you too Jules. Maggie you're my baby girl, of course I love you too." Shawn said.

 ** _Hey guys. How have y'all been? I know I messed up the school year in chapter 5. It should be 2018-2019. It's just that I'm caught up in reality these days. Hope you enjoy. More Shules fluff with their daughter coming up soon. Grab your tissues, Aaron is going off to school next chapter. Gonna be emotional to read and to write. Hope to get that chapter up in the next few days. Thanks for reading and being patient._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_The Night Before Aaron Starts School_**

At 7:45 that evening, the Spencers were eating dinner.

"So Aaron are you ready for school tomorrow?" Shawn asked.

"I guess so. I'm gonna miss you and mommy." Aaron said.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and said, "Shawn I'm not ready."

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and said, "I'm not either. Let's finish dinner then we will talk about tomorrow."

Juliet nodded.

They all finished dinner and Shawn was on the couch with Aaron and Maggie.

Aaron put his head on Shawn's shoulder.

"Jules please come put Maggie on the floor or something." Shawn said.

"You're closer." Juliet said.

"Just come do it and leave the dishes alone."

Juliet put the dishes in the sink and went into the living room and did what Shawn asked her to.

Shawn picked Aaron up and put him in his lap and said, "Stop growing up so fast."

Juliet looked up at Shawn and grabbed his hand.

"Daddy are you ok?" Aaron asked.

"No. My baby is growing up too fast. It feels just like yesterday I held you for the first time, now you grown out of my lap." Shawn said.

Juliet got off the floor and sat down next to Shawn.

"Shawn baby, he is always going to be our baby." Juliet said.

"Life is not supposed to move this fast."

"I know baby. Don't cry now, that's for tomorrow."

"You don't cry either."

"Do you see me crying?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"Aaron do you want to sleep with me and mommy tonight?"

Aaron nodded.

"Let's go get you bathed and ready for bed." Juliet said.

Juliet got off the couch and picked Aaron up and brought him to the bathroom to bathe him.

Shawn was in the living room with Maggie. He bent down and picked her up off the floor and said, "You better not grow up on me anytime soon."

Maggie smiled at him.

"I love you sweet girl." Shawn whispered.

Maggie grabbed onto Shawn's necklace.

"You like my necklace?" Shawn asked.

Maggie giggled.

"Your momma gave that to me."

Shawn and Maggie went into the bedroom and laid down and waited for Juliet to finish bathing Aaron.

15 minutes later, Juliet and Aaron came into the bedroom and saw Shawn and Maggie sleeping.

Juliet looked at Shawn and Maggie and thought back to the day Aaron was Maggie's age and he was sleeping on Shawn's chest like Maggie was.

Juliet sniffed.

Aaron looked up at Juliet and saw her crying.

"Are you ok mommy?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah baby. I'm ok. Daddy used to hold you like that." Juliet said.

Aaron smiled and got on the bed and went and laid down next to Shawn.

Shawn felt movement next to him and opened his eyes and his eyes fell on Juliet's.

"Jules what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing baby." Juliet said.

"You're crying. Tell me what's wrong."

"I walked in and saw Maggie sleeping on your chest and it reminded me of how Aaron used to sleep on you like that."

Shawn got up and put Maggie back on the bed and went over to Juliet and hugged her.

"I know Jules. These past 5 years went by way too fast." Shawn said.

"I want our baby to stay like Maggie's age forever." Juliet said.

"I know baby. How about I put the boys to bed and you hang out in here with the other two?"

"Yeah."

Shawn kissed Juliet and then went and put the others to bed.

25 minutes later, Shawn walked into the bedroom and saw Aaron and Juliet looking at Aaron's baby pictures on the computer.

Shawn walked over to the bed and got in and put Aaron in his lap and said, "You were a cute baby."

Juliet looked up at Shawn and said, "He looks just like you."

"I know. That's why I said that."

"So you're saying that you were a cute baby?"

"Of course Jules. Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying anything."

Shawn laughed.

Aaron looked up at Shawn and said, "Daddy I want to see your baby pictures."

"Those are at grandma's house." Shawn said.

"Can we go look at them?"

"Not tonight. How about this weekend?"

"That's fine."

Shawn kissed Aaron on the head.

At 9:00 that night, Shawn saw Aaron sleeping and put him in the middle of the bed and saw Juliet sleeping also. He got up and turned off everything and then got in bed and went to sleep.

 ** _That Next Morning_**

At 6:45 in the morning, Juliet got up and got Aaron and Shawn up.

"Shawn, Aaron, it's time to get up boys." Juliet said.

Shawn rolled over and said, "It's too early."

"Aaron goes to school today. Get up and get dressed now."

Shawn opened his eyes and looked at his sleeping baby in the middle of the bed.

"Morning." Shawn said.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Juliet asked.

"Eh."

"Get up and get dressed and get him up and dressed. Call Henry and Maddie over here and tell them to watch the boys while we bring Aaron to school."

"Ok."

Shawn got out of bed and called his dad and mom. He then got dressed and then got Aaron up and dressed in his uniform.

Aaron and Shawn came down the hall and Shawn said, "Juliet, look at him."

Juliet turned around and saw Aaron in his uniform and his hair done. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Come here baby." Juliet said.

Aaron ran over to Juliet and gave her a hug.

"I love you Aaron." Juliet whispered.

"I love you too momma." Aaron said.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and saw his eyes were watering.

Shawn looked at Juliet trying not to cry.

"It's ok." Juliet mouthed.

Shawn nodded.

Henry and Maddie walked through the front door and saw Aaron and Juliet hugging.

"Hey Aaron." Henry said.

Aaron turned around and saw Maddie and Henry.

"Hey grandma and grandpa." Aaron said.

"You look just like your daddy." Maddie said.

Juliet got up and went over to Shawn and hugged him.

Henry went up to Shawn and Juliet and said, "You did good with your first kid son."

"Thanks dad." Shawn said.

Maddie went over to Shawn and Juliet and said, "He looks good guys."

"Thanks mom." Shawn said.

"Maddie, did you cry on Shawn's first day of Kindergarten?" Juliet asked.

"I wasn't there for that. I was working out of town." Maddie confessed.

"Henry did you?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah I did." Henry said.

"Aw dad, you cried?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I did son. I saw my first born go to school by himself."

Shawn smiled.

Shawn took Juliet away from his parents and said, "I am so glad that you are here for Aaron's first day of Kindergarten."

"I am too. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Juliet said.

"I'm not mad at my mom for missing. I just felt left out when I saw everyone else's mom there and I was there without mine."

"Our kids don't have to worry about that."

"Good."

Juliet went up to Shawn and gave him a kiss.

"Let's take our baby boy to school." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and took Shawn's hand.

"Aaron are you ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah daddy let's go." Aaron said.

"Let's go then."

"Wait, you guys need pictures." Maddie said.

"Let's go outside and take them." Shawn said.

They went outside and took pictures.

5 pictures later Maddie gave Shawn's phone back to hi and said, "Aaron have a good day sweetheart."

"Bye grandma." Aaron said.

Maddie gave Aaron a kiss.

Aaron got in his seat and buckled himself in and Juliet shut his door.

Shawn and Juliet got in the car and took off to Aaron's school.

Shawn pulled into Aaron's school parking lot and got out and helped him out.

"Daddy, I got this." Aaron said.

Shawn backed away and waited on him to get out of the car.

Aaron got out of the car and saw Megan.

Aaron ran over to Megan and said, "Hey Megan."

"Hey Aaron." Megan said.

Shawn and Juliet followed Aaron.

"Shawn, this is the girl Aaron was talking about." Juliet said.

"Let's go meet her." Shawn said.

Shawn went over to Aaron and bent down and said, "Hey I'm Aaron's dad."

"Hey I'm Megan." Megan said.

"My name Mr. Shawn."

Megan smiled.

Juliet came over there and said, "Hey Megan, I'm Aaron's mom. You can call me Mrs. Juliet."

Megan's mom came over there and said, "Hey I'm Katy. I'm Megan's mom."

"Hey Shawn Spencer. Nice to meet you. I'm Aaron's dad. This is my wife Juliet." Shawn said.

Katy and Juliet shook hands.

"Katy what's your last name?" Juliet asked.

"Woods." Katy said.

"Is your husband here?" Shawn asked.

"No he had to work early this morning." Katy answered.

"Oh sorry about that."

"It's fine. He feels terrible for missing this."

Shawn and Juliet smiled.

Juliet grabbed Aaron's hand and said, "Let's go see your teacher."

Aaron nodded.

Juliet and Aaron started walking and Shawn followed.

They walked into Aaron's classroom and Shawn went up to his teacher.

"Hey. I'm Aaron Spencer's dad, Shawn." Shawn said.

"Hey Mr. Spencer. I'm Kim Scott." Mrs. Scott said.

"Nice to meet you. My wife Juliet is over there with Aaron."

Juliet and Aaron went over to Shawn and said, "Hey baby."

"Kim, this is my wife Juliet and son Aaron." Shawn said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kim Scott. Aaron's teacher." Kim said.

"Nice to meet you." Juliet said.

Mrs. Scott bent down and said, "Hey Aaron. How old are you?"

"I'm 5." Aaron said.

"I'm very excited to be your teacher."

Aaron smiled.

The final bell rang and Mrs. Scott said, "Sorry guys. That was the final bell. I will take good care of him."

"Thank you." Shawn said.

Shawn bent down and said, "Aaron. Daddy loves you. Have a good time today baby."

Aaron went and hugged Shawn.

"I love you daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet took Aaron out in the hall with Shawn and said, "Baby, have fun today. Can't wait to hear about it later today when we come pick you up."

"What time is that?" Aaron asked.

"2:30."

"That long?"

"I know baby. I love you. Have a good day."

"I love you momma."

Aaron hugged Juliet and Juliet let tears fall.

Juliet gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek and then let him walk in the classroom.

Juliet went and stood back with Shawn and they watched their baby boy walk into his classroom.

Aaron looked back and waved at them.

Shawn and Juliet both waved at him and waited until Mrs. Scott shut the door.

Mrs. Scott shut the door.

Shawn and Juliet left.

Juliet leaned on Shawn's shoulder until they got to the car.

Shawn pushed Juliet up against the car and said, "He will be fine."

"I know. He's our baby Shawn." Juliet said.

"I didn't want to let him go."

Juliet hugged Shawn and cried into his shirt.

"It's ok baby. Let's go home and relax until 2:15." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn pulled Juliet's chin up and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you Juliet Lynn Spencer. I love how you made our kids with me. I love doing life with you." Shawn said.

"I love you too Shawn Henry Spencer. Thank you for helping me make our kids." Juliet said.

"Let's go home."

Shawn opened Juliet's door and let her get in. He shut the door once she got in. Shawn got in the car and drove home.

15 minutes later, Shawn pulled into the garage and let Juliet out and then got out and shut the garage door.

He followed Juliet and saw his parents sitting on the couch.

"How did it go?" Maddie asked.

"He left without a fuss." Juliet said.

Maddie got up and hugged her daughter.

"He's going to be fine Juliet." Maddie said.

"I know Maddie. He's our baby."

Shawn went up to Juliet and pulled her into a hug.

Henry got up and said, "He ran into the classroom didn't he?"

Shawn nodded.

"That's what you did. That same day you met your best friend. Burton Guster."

"He has a girlfriend."

"What's her name?"

"Megan Woods."

"Is she pretty?"

"For a 5 year old."

Henry laughed and patted Shawn on the back.

Maddie and Henry left.

Shawn and Juliet sat down on the couch with Maggie.

An hour or two later, Karen showed up at their house.

There was a knock at the door and the dogs went psycho.

Shawn got up and opened it and said, "Hey Karen. Come on in."

"How did it go?" Karen asked.

"He loves it." Juliet said.

"He's going to be fine Jules."

"I know. He already has a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Megan Woods."

"Is she pretty?"

"For a 5 year old."

"Little heart breaker."

"I am. Just not Juliet's." Shawn said.

Karen smiled.

"Alright guys. I will see you guys at work tomorrow right?"

"Yep."

"Have a good day Spencers."

Shawn and Juliet waved bye.

The rest of the day they sat down on the couch with their other kids and waited for Aaron to get out of school.

 ** _Happy Thanksgiving guys. Hope you have a great day with your family and friends. Chapter 10 should be up this weekend if not I don't know when. Enjoy._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_That Same Day_**

Juliet was sitting on the couch watching TV when Shawn walked into the living room and plopped himself right next to her.

As soon as Shawn sat down the doorbell rang.

Shawn got up and opened the door and saw Juliet's mom and her brother.

"Jules we have company." Shawn said.

"Who is it?" Juliet asked.

"Your mom and Bailey."

Juliet got up quickly and ran and hugged her mom.

"Hey mom." Juliet whispered.

"Hey Julie. How are you?" Maryanne asked.

"I'm ok. Today is Aaron's first day at school. It's hard on me."

"It was hard on me seeing my little girl on her first day of Kindergarten."

"Great. Shawn's gonna break down when Maggie's first day comes."

"Damn right about that." Shawn butted in.

Juliet looked at Shawn and smiled.

Maryanne let go of Juliet and went and hugged Shawn.

"How are you doing Shawn?" Maryanne asked.

"I'm ok. I haven't been without Aaron for more than 5 hours at a time. Except when they spent the night at Karen's." Shawn said.

Maggie's cry came over the monitor.

Juliet looked at Shawn and Shawn nodded.

"Excuse me." Shawn said.

Shawn turned around and went into Maggie's room and saw her crying holding her arms up.

"Hey Maggie. What's wrong pretty girl?" Shawn asked.

As soon as Maggie saw Shawn, she immediately started to calm down.

Shawn picked Maggie up and brought her in the living room to let Maryanne and Bailey play with her.

Juliet went into the kitchen and fixed her a bottle.

Shawn went over to her and said, "I didn't know they were coming today."

"I didn't either. They must've gotten an earlier ticket. I thought the one you sent was for this weekend." Juliet added.

"It was."

Juliet shrugged and got Maggie's bottle out of the microwave.

Shawn and Juliet went back into the living room and sat down and visited with Juliet's mom and brother.

"Do you guys want to go to lunch?" Maryanne asked.

"It's 12:30, we don't have to pick Aaron up until 2:30, so yeah I guess so." Shawn said.

"Perfect. Bailey knows a place where we can go."

"Bailey, you did research?" Juliet joked.

"Haha. Very funny Juliet." Bailey shot back.

Juliet smiled.

Shawn told the boys to get their shoes on and wait by the car.

Shawn got his shoes on and dressed Maggie and then went out into the car and put her in her seat and shut her door and got in with Juliet.

"Are we following your mom and Bailey?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Juliet replied.

Shawn followed Maryanne and Bailey to the restaruant.

10 minutes later Shawn pulled into the Steak 'N Shake parking lot.

"Jules your brother has amazing taste." Shawn complimented.

"I know. I'm shocked." Juliet said.

They parked and Shawn got out and grabbed Maggie's seat from the back and grabbed the diaper bag and put it on his shoulder and walked to the front of the car and waited.

Juliet looked up and saw Shawn with the diaper bag on his shoulder.

Shawn caught Juliet's eye and he smiled the biggest smile that she has ever seen.

"Like what you see?" Shawn asked.

Juliet walked up to him and whispered, "Oh yeah. I like it very much."

Shawn kissed Juliet and walked into the restaurant.

An hour and a half later they all went back to the house and Shawn left the boys and Maggie with Juliet's mom while they went and picked up Aaron.

"Juliet! Let's go. It's 2:10." Shawn yelled.

"Hold on. I'm trying to get your child down." Juliet said.

"Give her to me."

Juliet handed Maggie to Shawn.

"Hello Maggie. Can you please behave and take your nap? I know we haven't had kangaroo time today, but I promise we will have it tonight." Shawn whispered.

Maggie looked up at Shawn and smiled.

"Hey pretty girl. I love you. Go see Uncle Bailey." Shawn said.

Shawn put Maggie in Bailey's arms and took Juliet's hand and left to go get Aaron.

At 2:25, Shawn pulled into the school parking lot and went inside and waited by Mrs. Scott's room door until school let out.

"These are going to be the longest 5 minutes of my life." Juliet said.

"I know. I want to hear how his day went." Shawn said.

5 minutes later, the bell rang.

Mrs. Scott opened the door and saw Shawn and Juliet.

"Aaron! Your mom and dad are here." Mrs. Scott said.

Aaron came running and stopped when he saw Juliet.

"Mommy!" Aaron said.

Juliet bent down and caught Aaron and said, "I missed you baby. How was your day?"

"I missed you mommy."

Juliet looked at Shawn and saw him talking to Aaron's teacher.

"How did he do?" Shawn asked.

"He did amazing. He made a friend today. He hung out with that friend at recess and at lunch." Mrs. Scott explained.

"Who is this friend of his?"

"That would be Zach. The red-head over there."

"Was Aaron nice?"

"Easily the sweetest person I have ever met."

"Good. Makes me fell at ease when I hear that he behaved. I didn't behave when I was his age. I'm glad that they act like my wife. I don't know who Maggie is going to act like yet."

Mrs. Scott laughed.

"Thank you for updating me." Shawn said.

"No problem. He was a good boy and deserves a treat on the way home." Mrs. Scott said.

"Duly noted."

Shawn smiled and turned around and saw Aaron running toward him.

Shawn sat down on the ground and let Aaron crash into his chest.

"How is my boy doing?" Shawn asked.

"I missed you daddy." Aaron said.

Aaron hugged Shawn tight.

"Aaron I can't breathe."

Aaron let go and said, "Daddy I made a new friend."

"I heard. Where is he?" Shawn asked.

Aaron took his hand and walked him toward Zach and his parents.

"Hey Zach!" Aaron said.

"Hey Aaron." Zach said.

Shawn and Juliet went up to his parents and said, "I'm Shawn, Aaron's dad, and this is my wife Juliet."

"Hi my name is Tony and this is my wife Jennifer." Tony said.

"What's your last name?"

"Williams."

"Ours is Spencer. It was great meeting you. Hopefully we can get the boys to hangout sometime."

"I agree. Nice meeting you too."

"Aaron, son, let's go." Juliet said.

"Bye Zach!" Aaron said.

Zach waved bye.

Shawn picked up Aaron and walked out to the car.

"So Aaron, what do you want for a snack?" Juliet asked.

"Pineapple." Aaron said.

Juliet looked back at Shawn and shook her head.

"No doubt whose kid you are." Juliet joked.

"Heard that!" Shawn said.

"I meant to say it like that."

"Ok. Let's go home."

"Aaron. Mommy's mom and Uncle Bailey are at our house." Shawn said.

"Really?" Aaron said.

"Yeah. They can't wait to see you."

"Yay!"

They all got in the car and Shawn drove them home.

15 minutes later, Shawn pulled into his spot in the garage and parked and let Juliet and Aaron out.

Aaron ran to the door and opened it.

Juliet came after Aaron and saw Karen, Henry, Maddie, and Carlton sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." Juliet said.

Shawn walked inside and saw his family.

"Hey y'all. Why are you guys here?" Shawn asked.

"We wanted to hear how Aaron's first day of school went." Maddie said.

Carlton was holding Maggie and looked up and said, "You are going to have a hard time letting this one go Shawn."

"Thanks Lassie."

Carlton smiled.

Maggie started to wake up and saw her Uncle Carlton holding her.

Carlton looked down and said, "You look just like your mom, has anyone told you that?"

Maggie laughed.

Shawn went over to him and grabbed his daughter from him.

"Maggie mommy and daddy are home." Shawn whispered.

Maggie grabbed on to Shawn's necklace.

"I know you like my necklace." Shawn laughed.

Shawn sat down and took it off and put it on Maggie.

"Jules look." Shawn got Juliet's attention.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"She's wearing my necklace."

"Is she grabbing and hanging on to it while you are wearing it?"

"Yeah."

"Bailey had the same problem."

Bailey looked up and said, "How did you know that?"

"I'm 6 years older than you." Juliet said.

"It's weird how you remember that stuff."

"Shawn remembers a lot of things. That's probably why we work so well together."

"And or he is so handsome you just can't keep your hands off of him." Shawn added.

"Shawn!" Juliet said.

Shawn pulled Juliet down on the couch next to him and said, "Yes dear?"

"You're so handsome that I can't keep my hands off of you and we work well together."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Juliet smiled and leaned into Shawn.

"So Goose, how was his first day?" Maddie asked.

"He loved it. He made a new friend today." Shawn said.

"What's the name?"

"Zach Williams."

"You think he will be Aaron's best friend?" Henry asked.

"Good chance."

"I'm glad."

"I just can't wait until he starts developing crushes."

"Shawn, he has one." Juliet said.

"I mean like real ones like late middle school, early high school."

"Oh ok."

"Maggie is not dating until she is 50."

"That's not happening."

"Well I'm the dad and I say it is."

"We will discuss this later."

Shawn nodded.

The rest of the afternoon they enjoyed each other's company and talked about Aaron and his first day of school.

Around 5:30 that evening, everyone left. That left Maryanne and Bailey left at the house including Shawn and Juliet and the kids.

Shawn was fixing dinner.

Juliet came into the kitchen and sat on the counter top and said, "What's up with Maggie not dating until she's 50?"

"She's my baby girl. My ONLY girl." Shawn said.

"So what does that matter?"

"I don't want her to grow up too fast. I can wait a good 20-30 years until I have to walk her down that aisle and give her away."

"That's what this is about."

"Yeah. I don't want to lose my baby girl Jules."

"I know you don't. When you do that, I am going to be one proud momma seeing the love of her life walking down the aisle with the one that we created together."

"What about the boys?"

"I'm always going to be proud of them. Maggie is our girl."

"See I told you I was right."

"Yeah you did."

"Out of the boys, who do you think will get married first?"

"My bet is Cole."

"Why Cole?"

"He is the sweetest thing in the world. Next would be Aaron, just because he is like you, stubborn, and last would be Brice."

"I can see where you are coming from on that point."

"What age did we get married?"

"Hmmm…23."

"So Maggie is going to date when she is 23."

"That's a perfect age. Now go get everyone, dinner is ready."

"Are you going to feed Maggie?"

"That was a silly question Jules. Of course I'm going to feed her."

Juliet laughed.

Juliet went up to her husband and said, "I love you so much. Thank you for this famjly that you've given us."

"I love you so much too baby. You helped with the family part." Shawn said.

Juliet got on her tiptoes and kissed Shawn.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Juilet's waist and pulled her closer.

Juliet pulled away and then gave Shawn one more kiss on the lips and then kissed his nose.

Shawn smiled and watched Juliet go get the family.

Shawn fixed plates and drinks and then fixed Maggie a bottle and got her out of her bouncy seat and fed her.

When Maggie was done eating, she turned her head away and Shawn went and changed her and put her in her pajamas and rocked her to sleep.

Maggie was down by 6:30 that evening.

Once Maggie was down, Shawn grabbed the monitor and turned it on and grabbed the other one and took it with him and went and ate with his family.

 ** _How are you guys doing? I know I've been gone a while. I finished this semester with a 3.5 GPA. Which is so much better than last year. Hope you enjoy._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_That Same Night_**

That same night around 7:45, Shawn had Maggie down, sleeping in her bouncy seat.

Maggie woke up and made a noise so someone would notice her.

Bailey looked up and saw Maggie. He got up off the couch and went and picked his niece up.

"Hello sweet girl. You are my favorite niece." Bailey said.

Bailey was wearing a necklace and Maggie grabbed on to it and shook it.

Juliet saw how Bailey interacted with Maggie.

"She has some O'Hara in her I see." Bailey said.

"Oh yeah. I can tell by the way she interacts with you." Juliet said.

"What are the boys?"

"Aaron is full Spencer. Brice and Cole are a mixture of both of us."

"Where is Shawn?"

"Shawn! Baby!" Juliet yelled.

Shawn came running down the hall and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Your brother-in-law wants to tell you something." Juliet said.

"Maggie grabbed my necklace and shook it like I did." Bailey said.

"Really?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. I told Juliet that she has some O'Hara in her."

"She looks like and acts like an O'Hara."

Juliet laughed and came up to Shawn and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"When are y'all going back home?" Juliet asked.

"Next Friday. So a week and a day from today." Bailey said.

"Why that long?"

"Juliet, I haven't seen you in almost 12 years. I didn't even see you get married. I want to spend time with y'all and get to know Shawn."

"Is mom ok with that?"

"Yeah. She is leaving Sunday morning."

Juliet smiled.

Aaron walked into the living room and saw Shawn.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn looked and saw Aaron and asked, "What's up dude?"

"Can Uncle Bailey come play cars with me?"

Bailey handed Maggie to Juliet and bent down and said, "I would love to."

"Yay. Let's go."

Bailey got up and followed Aaron to his room.

Shawn and Juliet sat down on the couch and Maryanne came in the living room and sat down with them.

"Jules, Aaron doesn't have school tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Why not?" Juliet asked.

"They have this system where the boys go one day and the girls go the next. So we get to have Friday – Sunday."

"That's nice. I wonder if mom would watch them when we go into work tomorrow."

"I sure can. I just need to write out Maggie's schedule."

"Maggie has a schedule?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she?" Juliet asked.

"She's a Spencer."

"And?"

"I thought she did whatever she wanted when she wanted."

"Girls are different Shawn."

"Not that much different."

"Yeah. High maintance."

"Ok. I guess that's why she's so happy."

"That's one reason."

"What is the other?"

"The other is that she has me and you for parents."

Shawn smiled and kissed Juliet.

"Ready to go kiss the boys night? It's 8:45." Juliet asked.

"I guess so." Shawn said.

Juliet handed Maggie to her mom and went and kissed the boys goodnight.

Shawn and Juliet came to Aaron's room and saw Bailey and Aaron watching TV.

Juliet knocked on the door.

Bailey's head turned around and said, "Hey guys."

"Did he have fun?" Shawn asked.

"He had a blast. I can't wait to have a kid of my own."

Juliet heard that and said, "Move out here. Settle down out here. Ewan is out here. Maybe mom wants to move out here also. To be closer to us."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow morning?"

"We have work in the morning. When we get home at 5 we can have the talk over dinner. Sound good?"

Bailey nodded. He got up off the floor and went into the living room.

Shawn went over to Aaron and picked him up and said, "I'm glad you had a good day at school today. I'm so proud of you."

"Do I go tomorrow?" Aaron asked.

"No. You go back Monday. You get 3 whole days with me and mommy."

"Yay."

Juilet went and sat down on the foot of Aaron's bed and said, "I'm so proud of you."

Aaron smiled.

Shawn looked at Juliet and smiled.

"We love you Aaron. Grandma and Bailey are going to be here when you wake up. Me and dad have to go to work." Juliet said.

"Ok. Love you mom and dad."

"Love you kiddo." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Aaron a kiss on his forehead and left the room and went into his bedroom.

Juliet shut Aaron's door and went to her room and saw Shawn on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Juliet shut the door and got on the bed and laid down next to Shawn and said, "Shawn I am so proud of you."

"For what Jules?" Shawn asked.

"For the way you raised Aaron. Aaron is so sweet. Thank you for not grilling him like your dad raised you."

"Juliet. I told you from the beginning of time when we weren't even dating, that I was not going to raise my kids the way that my dad raised me. That was a promise to myself. I have kept it for so long."

"I'm proud of you for keeping that promise."

"I never knew I would marry this random girl who stole my seat in a diner. Then you became my co-worker then my friend, best friend, fiancee and now my wife and the mother of my beautiful children."

Juliet got on top of Shawn and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I knew I was going to marry you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I denied my feelings over and over again. I decided to let you in that night we caught that spy."

"You heard everything didn't you?"

Juliet nodded.

"It was true. Then Declan came and swept you off your feet."

"I know. Thank you for stopping me from going to the Almalfi Coast with him. Thank you for telling me that we are Lego people."

"You remember the Lego talk?"

"Of course I do. That was so special Shawn. I remember all of our memories from the day we met until now."

"Bad memories?"

"The break up and the lying."

Shawn tensed up.

"Shawn that's over. We are fine. We have 3 amazing little boys and 1 precious baby girl. We have been through so much shit, that I don't think I could ever let you go."

"I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Juliet bent down and kissed Shawn passionately.

Shawn rolled them both over and then there was a knock on the door.

Shawn got up and opened it and saw Bailey holding Maggie.

"She was asleep." Bailey said.

"Thank you dude. Good night." Shawn said.

"Good night you guys."

Shawn shut the door and danced around the room with Maggie for a few minutes.

Maggie squirmed in Shawn's arms and woke up. She looked around and saw Shawn moving with his eyes closed. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Juliet came up to Shawn and said, "Maggie, come see mommy."

Juliet grabbed Maggie from Shawn and laid down on the bed with her.

Shawn followed Juliet and laid down next to her.

"Hello my Princess." Shawn said.

Maggie looked down and saw Shawn's necklace and dove for it.

"Maggie!" Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

"She likes shiny things." Shawn said.

"Oh I know. She's definitely an O'Hara." Juliet said.

"Better tell the guy she dates and marries that she likes shiny things."

"We have a while before that comes."

"A good while."

Juliet turned to Shawn and said, "I was thinking, leaving the kids when we go to the weddings in October."

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"We are going to be in the wedding. We can't sit down and watch them. Plus we are getting a hotel room and spending the night there so we don't drive home drunk."

"Good point. That would be hard to watch the kiddos while we are in the wedding."

"When are you going tuxedo shopping?"

"Me and the boys are going Saturday. When are you girls going shopping?"

"Saturday."

"Think Karen can watch the little turds?"

"Turds? That's what you are calling our kids?"

"It's a nickname."

"Ok. Karen can watch them."

"I can't wait to see you in a long dress again." Shawn said.

"I can't wait to see you in a tux." Juliet said.

Shawn stripped and threw his clothes to the growing pile of clothes in the corner of the bedroom.

"Jules, you need to do laundry tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Why can't you?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know how."

Juliet looked at Shawn and his growing mountain of clothes.

"You're lucky you're cute." Juliet said.

Shawn smirked and said, "You're lucky you're hot."

"Hot?"

"Oh yeah. I have the hottest wife in the world."

"I have the sexiest husband in the world."

Shawn smiled and got on top of Juliet.

They made out before they went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Friday After Work_**

Shawn and Juliet got home from work around 6:30.

Shawn walked in the house and saw Maryanne cooking dinner for them.

"Maryanne, you didn't have to do that for us." Shawn said.

"I wanted to Shawn. I am sure you two have had a long day."

"It was quite boring. No crime happened today."

Juliet walked in and set her purse down and saw her mom in the kitchen.

"Mom. You don't have to do that." Juliet said.

"Shawn already told me that. I wanted to." Maryanne said.

"Well thank you. How were the kids?"

"The boys, were excellent as always. Maggie got a fussy about an hour or two ago."

"Where is she?" Shawn asked.

"Your room." Maryanne answered.

Shawn and Juliet walked back to their bedroom and saw Maggie in the playpen sleeping.

Shawn bent down and picked up his little girl and whispered, "Hello sweet Maggie. Daddy's home."

Juliet came up to him and looked up at him and stared.

Shawn looked at Juliet and asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Juliet laughed, "No silly. I love seeing you hold our baby girl."

"Well I love holding our little girl."

"Should we bring up mom and Bailey coming out to SB for good?"

"I think so. Before your mom leaves on Sunday, I want my parents and her to go out to lunch."

"Really? Have you talked to mom and dad about this?"

"No. I was going to talk to them tomorrow."

"I think that's sweet Shawn. She will appreciate that."

Shawn smiled.

Maggie woke up and looked at Juliet and cooed.

Juliet looked at Maggie and said, "Hello sweetpea. How was your nap?"

Maggie raised her arms for Juliet to take her.

Juliet grabbed Maggie from Shawn and laid down on the bed for a little bit.

Shawn got into some comfortable clothes and went and checked on the boys.

He went into Aaron's room and found Bailey, Aaron, Brice, and Cole all watching TV

"Boys! I'm home." Shawn said.

Cole got up and ran to Shawn.

"Hey dude. Did you have a good day?" Shawn asked.

Cole nodded.

Bailey got up off the floor and said, "They were excellent. I like watching them."

"Well, if you move out here, you can be added to the babysitter list."

"We are talking about that after dinner right?"

"Yes. Once I get the kids fed and bathed we will talk about it."

"Sweet. Mom is making dinner."

"I know. She didn't have to do that."

"She wanted to. She's making Juliet's favorite meal."

"I don't even know what that is."

"She keeps it a secret."

Shawn smiled and went back into his bedroom and found Juliet and Maggie asleep. He went over to Juliet and said, "Mom is making your favorite meal for dinner."

Juliet woke up and saw Shawn and smiled.

"Hi." Shawn whispered.

"Hi." Juliet whispered.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"I sure did. I had a short dream about us."

"Can I know?"

"Of course, after we get everything picked up and once we are in bed."

"Sounds good to me. Did you hear what your mom is cooking?"

"Yeah. My favorite meal."

"How come I don't know that?"

"It's a secret."

"Even from me?"

"Yes even from you."

"Can I have a kiss?"

Juliet leaned up and kissed Shawn.

"Can I have Maggie pretty please?" Shawn begged.

"I guess so." Juliet said.

"Yay!"

Juliet laughed.

Shawn grabbed Maggie out of Juliet's arms and took her out into the living room while Juliet was changing clothes.

Shawn got into the living room and saw the boys setting the table. He put Maggie in her bouncy seat and took a picture and then ran into the back.

"Jules!" Shawn said.

Juliet came around the corner and ran into Shawn.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"Come with me."

Shawn led Juliet to the kitchen where the boys were still setting the table.

"Boys thank you for setting the table for me." Maryanne said.

"Welcome grandma." Brice said.

Shawn cleared his throat and the boys looked at their parents.

"Boys come sit on the couch with me and dad." Juliet said.

The boys followed Juliet and Shawn to the couch and sat down.

"Boys, that was very sweet for setting the table for grandma." Juliet said.

The boys smiled.

"I like how you guys are helping around the house. No if you only start picking your room up we will be making progress." Shawn joked.

"You don't have to clean your room. Me and daddy will do that until you boys are 13." Juliet said.

While Maryanne was finishing up dinner, she made Maggie a bottle.

"Shawn do you want to give Maggie her bottle now?" Maryanne asked.

"I do." Shawn said.

Maryanne gave Shawn Maggie's bottle.

Shawn went over to Maggie and fed her.

Once Maggie was done, she pushed the bottle out of Shawn's hand.

"Maggie why did you do that?" Shawn laughed.

Maggie giggled.

Juliet came and picked it up.

"You're luck we have wood floors little one." Juliet said.

Maggie looked at Juliet and smiled the biggest smile that she has ever done.

Juliet bent down and kissed Maggie.

"I love you sweet heart." Juliet whispered.

Juliet went into the kitchen and put Maggie's bottle in the sink.

Maryanne set the food out.

"Dinner is ready." Maryanne announced.

Everyone got up and made their way to the dining room.

"Juliet, go first sweetie." Shawn said.

"Thank you for letting me get my food first in my own house." Juliet said.

"It was the least I could do."

Juliet hit Shawn's chest and said, "Shut up."

Shawn grabbed her hand and pulled her close and whispered, "You know you love me."

"You're right."

Shawn kissed Juliet and then let her get back to her fixing her dinner plate.

Everyone was seated and enjoying their dinner.

About 25 minutes later, everyone was done eating and Shawn was bathing the boys and getting them ready for bed. He dried them off and they got their PJs on and got in bed and waited on Shawn and Juliet to come tell them goodnight.

Juliet walked into Brice's room. "Hey dude." Juliet said.

"Hey momma." Brice said.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired."

"Alright. Can I have a kiss?"

Brice gave Juliet a kiss.

"Daddy will be in here in a little bit." Juliet said.

"Love you mommy." Brice said.

"Love you too baby."

Juliet left Brice's room and went to Cole's. She walked in on Shawn reading to Cole.

Cole was passed out on Shawn's shoulder.

"Babe, he's out." Juliet whispered.

"I know. I like laying in bed with him." Shawn said.

"You're the best dad I've ever known."

"How would that be?"

"The way you treat your boys."

"They are your boys also."

"I know. I'm talking about you right now."

"I love these kids more than anything, not more than you though."

"Nice save."

"I would take a bullet for you guys any day. Especially you and Mags."

"Why us?"

"You guys are my only girls."

"You're going to be Maggie's knight in shining armor until her own comes along."

"I will be delighted to do that."

Shawn got out of Cole's bed and gave him a kiss and turned out his lamp.

Finally, Juliet and Shawn went into Aaron's room and saw him passed out on his bed.

Shawn tucked him in and said, "Goodnight baby. Love you."

Juliet went behind Shawn and kissed Aaron.

Shawn finally went into Brice's room and saw him sleeping.

"Goodnight bud. I love you." Shawn whispered.

Shawn finished saying goodnight to the boys which takes about 20 minutes every night.

Juliet and Shawn finally sat down with Maryanne and Bailey.

"Mom do you like it out here?" Juliet asked.

"I do. It's so pretty." Maryanne said.

"How would you feel if you moved out here?"

"For good?"

"Yep."

"I would love to be closer to you and the grandkids and Ewan."

"Why don't you move out here? Bailey is thinking about it."

"Can I tell you the answer in the morning?"

"Of course. I just want you closer to us."

"I get that Juliet. I miss you guys. We live on opposties sides of the country. I rarely see you guys and I miss how close we used to be Julie."

"I do too mom."

There was a knock on the door.

Shawn got up and opened it and saw Ewan and Claire.

"Well hello." Shawn said.

"Hey dude. What's up?" Ewan asked.

"Nothing. Just hanging out."

Shawn let Ewan and Claire in.

Ewan looked around and saw his mom and Bailey.

"Mom and Bailey?" Ewan asked.

"Hey bud." Bailey said.

"Hey baby." Maryanne said.

"Guys, this is my fiancee, Claire."

"Hi, I'm Ewan's baby brother, Bailey."

"I'm his mother, Maryanne."

Claire gave them each a hug.

Ewan and Claire sat down and visited.

"Ewan, how would you feel if mom and Bailey moved out here?" Juliet asked.

"I would love that. I miss seeing her." Ewan said.

"She would be closer to us and the grandkids."

"Good point."

Juliet smiled.

Maggie woke up and stretched and yawned.

Shawn and Juliet saw Maggie yawn.

"Look at that Maggie yawn. She has a hard life. Doesn't she Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Oh yeah. Tired from getting attention 24/7 because she's so cute." Juliet said.

Shawn put Maggie's head on his chest and held her right there while they were visiting.

Around 9:45 that night, Ewan and Claire went home and Maryanne and Bailey went to bed.

Juliet was doing dishes and Shawn was outside with Maggie and the dogs.

Shawn sat down on the grass and said, "Gracie. Come here."

Gracie came running and stopped in front of Shawn.

Shawn grabbed Maggie's hand and petted Gracie.

Maggie laughed.

Juliet finished dishes and she went outside and saw Shawn letting Maggie pet Gracie.

Jax came up to them and licked Maggie's face.

"Jax…come on dude." Shawn laughed.

Shawn picked up Maggie and put her on Jax's back and walked around the yard.

Juliet grabbed her phone and took a picture of her husband and her daughter having a good time before bed.

"Come on guys. It's getting late." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Maggie off of Jax and ran to Juliet and said, "You saw everything?"

"I sure did. Cute." Juliet said.

"She had a blast petting Gracie."

"I see. They are going to be best friends in no time."

Shawn smiled and called the dogs in.

"Let's let the dogs sleep in bed with us." Shawn said.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"Just them up here please."

Juliet nodded.

Shawn got on the bed and handed Maggie to Juliet. He picked up Gracie and put her in the middle of the bed and patted the mattress for Jax.

Jax hopped up there and curled up in Juliet's spot.

Juliet turned around saw Jax in her spot.

"Now Jax if you want to sleep in here with me and daddy, you need to give me my spot back." Juliet said.

Jax moaned.

Juliet moved Jax and put him in the middle of the bed.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's cheek and said, "I love you so much."

"I love you so much. I had a good time tonight." Juliet said.

"I loved seeing Ewan."

"I know. Has he picked out best man yet?"

"I don't know. Are you Claire's Maid of Honor?"

Juliet nodded.

"I am probably the Best Man."

"You just love that don't you?"

"Of course I do."

Juliet laughed and got next to Shawn pushing the dogs to her side of the bed.

"I miss cuddling with you." Shawn said.

"It doesn't happen enough." Juliet said.

"We are parents who have a full-time job."

"I know."

"Can you tell me about your dream please?"

"Of course."

Juliet turned around in Shawn's embrace so she was looking at him.

"I had this dream that we met back in high school." Juliet said.

"Did you think I was cute in high school?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded.

"You asked me to all the dances. We ended up dating all of high school. As soon as we turned 18, we got married."

"Jobs?"

"Not a job in the world. You and your dad let me move in with y'all. By the time I was 20, we had a our first kid."

"I wonder what live would be like if we weren't detectives and met back in high school and got married like you said."

"I do also. Your dad is so sweet."

"He can be."

Juliet chuckled.

"Did we have a girl or boy?" Shawn asked.

"A girl." Juliet answered.

"So we had a girl first."

"You were so good with her Shawn. You were immature in high school just like any other teenager, but you grew up as soon as we got married."

"Was I the man of your dreams?"

"Yeah. Plus more."

"What are the pluses?"

"You were good with our baby. Shawn I have never seen a 20 year old man ready to be a father. You grew up so much I was so happy."

Shawn smiled.

"We never met Karen or Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"Nope." Juliet answered.

"I am so glad that was your dream. I love the people we have in our family now. Even if they aren't 'related' to us."

"I am too."

"Another baby?"

"In a few years. Maybe 3-4 years."

"How about when Maggie is in 1st grade?"

"Why that long?"

"I want to see my baby girl go off to school without distractions."

"You are a great daddy Shawn. Never thought that this would happen."

"Me too. I love you sweet heart."

"I love you too babe. Goodnight."

Shawn wrapped his arms around Juliet's body and pulled her closer to him and fell asleep.

 ** _Yes, my mom did not make me clean up my room until I was 13. I know, I know that's old, but I do it everyday now._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy. Thinking about starting a new series after I finish Part 6. Maggie is all grown up and has a serious relationship. I'm gonna write that. Tell me your opinions on that. I may even just do a wedding series just for the Spencer kids. Maybe there might be another one. I don't know."_**

 ** _HAPPY NEW YEAR. 2016 is upon us._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Saturday Morning_**

It was Saturday, the day that Shawn was going to go shopping for a tuxedo and Juliet was going to go bridesmaid dress shopping.

Juliet rolled over into Shawn's embrace and sighed.

Shawn pulled her closer and said, "Good morning."

Juliet turned to face him and said, "Good morning. How are you?"

"Good. How is my wife doing?"

"I'm good. Ready to go shopping."

"So Karen is keeping the kids today and my parents are going to go eat lunch with your mom."

"I still think what you did for my mom is so sweet."

"We don't see her enough. You only get 1 mother-in-law."

"That's true. What time are you leaving?"

"Around 4ish. Are you going earlier?"

"I am. We are going to go dress shopping and then go eat."

"So you're leaving pretty soon then."

"Yep. At least I get to spend the time I have with my husband in bed."

Shawn smiled and kissed Juliet.

Maggie woke up and made noise.

"Your Princess wants her King." Juliet said.

"I'm your King. Nobody else's." Shawn said.

"Go get your girl please."

Shawn smiled.

Shawn got out of bed and went over to Maggie's playpen and picked her up and said, "Good morning Maggie Grace. Did you sleep well?"

Maggie smiled.

Shawn put Maggie on the bed to stretch out.

Shawn and Juliet didn't know how long Maggie was until she stretched out when she was comfortable.

Maggie streteched out and yawned.

Juliet let Maggie finish her morning routine and then picked her up.

"I love you sweet girl." Juliet said.

Maggie laid her head on Juliet's shoulder.

"You know. I think you and daddy have a daddy/daughter day planned today."

Shawn looked up at Juliet and asked, "We do?"

"It does not require leaving the house."

"Oh ok. I kind of wanted to stay in my PJs until I go."

"You don't even have them on right now."

"I mean later."

"When everyone gets up?"

"Got it!"

Shawn went into the bathroom to pee. He came out of the bathroom and said, "You know, I was thinking Maggie is going to be 5 months old in 2 weeks, and she isn't holding her bottle yet, like Aaron did."

"Some kids don't hold their bottle until they're 8 months old." Juliet said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. I didn't hold my bottle until I was 8 months."

"Well that means you are just special."

Juliet hit Shawn.

"But I still love you girls." Shawn said.

"Nice save."

It was 9:45 and Aaron came through the door with Bailey right behind him.

"Mommy!" Aaron said.

Shawn saw Bailey and ran to put a shirt and pants on.

Juliet looked at Shawn and laughed.

"Yes baby. What do you want?" Juliet asked.

"Can me and Uncle Bailey go eat pancakes?" Aaron asked.

As soon as Shawn heard that he came out of the bathroom fully clothed and said, "Pancakes are our thing buddy."

"I want Uncle Bailey." Aaron said.

Shawn looked at Juliet.

Juliet looked at Shawn and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"You know what? How about you guys go eat a normal breakfast. Like at Garrett's Old Fashion Restaruant. We've been there before." Juliet said.

"Ok. Thanks mommy."

"Do you want me to come get your clothes out?"

"Uncle Bailey will help me."

Shawn looked at Juliet.

Aaron and Bailey left Shawn and Juliet's room.

"Ok. I love my brother and all, but this is getting out of control." Juliet said.

"Aaron thinks he can replace me with Bailey for pancakes." Shawn said.

"He wouldn't even let me help him get dressed."

"He's staying for another 5 days."

"I know. I don't know how I will deal with him. We will be at work all day also, that won't help."

"I can ask Mom to take them one day and go hangout and shop."

"Please ask her to do that. Another day Dad will take them."

"Then I will take a day off of work and spend time with the kiddos."

"Shawn you don't need to do that."

"It feels like I'm being replaced by Bailey."

Juliet pulled Shawn into her spot and scooted over into his spot and said, "Nobody will EVER replace you as a father. You earned that job on your own."

"Jules, you don't get it."

"What don't I get?"

"Aaron is in school now. I only have 3 babies left at the house now. Aaron is my first born and my baby and my little pain in the ass."

Juliet laughed.

"I know baby. Look Brice is going to school next year and then Cole the next and then we wait 2 years until Mags goes to school."

"One day I'm gonna wake up and Aaron is going to be graduating high school."

"We have a good while until that happens."

"You need to shower and get ready. It's hot out there today."

"I planned on wearing a sundress anyway."

Shawn smiled.

"How did I know you were going to wear a sundress?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Good work though." Juliet said.

"Hand over my little one please."

Juliet put Maggie on her feet and said, "Maggie, I love you so very much. So happy I can be here and watch you grow up."

Maggie giggle and fell into Juliet's chest.

Juliet laughed and kissed Maggie on her head.

Shawn grabbed Maggie and said, "Shower now!"

"Yes sir. Feed her now!" Juliet said.

"On it."

Shawn left the bedroom and went to go fix Maggie a bottle.

Maggie's bottle was done, Shawn shook it up and gave it to Maggie.

After 2 burp interupptions, Maggie was finally done drinking her bottle.

Juliet came out of the bedroom with her robe on.

Maggie saw Juliet and pushed the bottle out of Shawn's hands.

Juliet heard the noise and looked at Maggie.

Maggie saw Juliet looking at her and laughed.

Shawn looked at Maggie and said, "Now Maggie that was so not necessary."

Juliet came over to them and said, "Come on kiddo. I don't have time to clean up messes this morning."

Maggie's smile went away by the tone of Juliet's voice.

Juliet saw Maggie's smile fade and said, "I love you though."

Maggie's smile came back.

Juliet put the bottle on the fireplace mantel and finished getting ready.

30 minutes later, Juliet walked out of the bedroom and into the living room and saw Maggie and Shawn passed out.

Shawn had a pacifier in his hand and Maggie had one in her mouth.

Juliet smiled and grabbed her phone and took several pictures. Then she got a close up of just Maggie. Then a last one which was a close up of Maggie and Shawn.

Juliet bent down to Shawn's ear and said, "Bye babe. I love you. I should be home before you leave."

Shawn stayed asleep.

Juliet kissed Shawn goodbye and went and told Brice and Cole goodbye.

Juliet walked out of the house at 11:15 that morning. She arrived at David's Bridal around 11:45.

Juliet got out of the car and saw Claire waiting with her friends. She walked up to Claire and Claire's friends.

"Hey Claire." Juliet said.

"Oh Juliet you're finally here." Claire said.

"Sorry I'm late. Me and Shawn had a talk."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. It's about Bailey."

"Tell me later. I want to know."

"I sure will."

Juliet and the girls went into the shop.

Claire picked out baby blue as the color for the wedding.

Juliet found 4 matching dresses all in baby blue for the wedding.

"Claire. I found dresses." Juliet said.

Claire turned around and said, "You Juliet, get a nicer dress, you're Maid of Honor."

Juliet's mouth dropped open.

"Claire we have only known each other a year or so."

"You're going to be my only sister."

Juliet smiled and said, "Thank you so much Claire."

Claire found Juliet the perfect dress and in Juliet's dress.

Juliet went and tried it on.

"Juliet come on. I want to see it." Claire said.

Juliet came out of the dressing room and showed Claire.

"Juliet! That dress is gorgeous." Claire said.

"You think?" Juliet asked.

"Put it this way, Shawn will absolutely love it."

Juliet laughed and said, "Duly noted."

Juliet went back into the dressing room and put her sundress back on and walked out with the dress.

Claire pulled Juliet over and said, "We are going to stay here a little longer. My mom should be here in a few minutes. I'm trying on wedding dresses."

"I'm invited?" Juliet asked.

"Yes silly. You, me, and my mom are going to eat after this."

"Thank you for doing this Claire."

"You're welcome. I know your family history and I want you guys to be closer."

Juliet's eyes filled with tears and hugged Claire.

"I really appreciate what you are doing for us as a family. We have had some troubles, you know that. I am just so happy Claire." Juliet said.

"Oh Juliet don't cry now." Clarie said.

Juliet laughed and wiped her tears.

Juliet's phone rang.

"This is Shawn. I'll be back in a minute. Hold the dress please." Juliet said.

Claire nodded.

"Hello?" Juliet asked.

"Hi sweetie. What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing what's up?"

"I am standing outside of the store right now. Come see me."

Juliet went over and opened the door and said, "Baby I need to go. There is this really hot guy outside."

"Really? I am looking at the hottest woman in the world right now." Shawn said.

Juliet and Shawn hung up the phone.

Shawn went over to Juliet and saw her eyes were red.

"Have you been crying?" Shawn whispered.

"Yeah. Come with me." Juliet said.

Juliet brought Shawn over to Claire.

Claire saw Shawn and hid the dress from him.

"Hey Claire." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn. How are you?" Claire asked.

"Very well. How is the shopping?"

"It's going very well. My bridesmaids just left. Do you mind if I keep Juliet for a little while longer? My mom is going to meet us here. I'm trying on dresses."

"Of course not. Is she having fun?"

"Yes I am."

"That's all that matters then."

Juliet smiled and hugged Shawn.

"Now why were you crying?" Shawn whispered.

"Claire made me Maid of Honor and she invited me to help pick out her dress with her mom, who I haven't even met, and then going to lunch." Juliet explained.

"Why all of that?"

Juliet pulled Shawn over to a corner and said, "She said, that she knows our family history about Frank, Lloyd, and Ewan's past. She knows it was hard on me, she wants us to get closer."

"So the whole Frank thing got you upset?"

"Not just Frank. Way before I met you. Like 15 years before I met you."

Shawn pulled Juliet into a hug and said, "Jules I am so happy for you baby. I know that family is the #1 thing for you."

Juliet wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist and said, "Where are the boys?"

"Bailey is hanging out with Aaron at the house. Cole and Brice are at mom and dad's." Shawn said.

"We really need to talk to Bailey."

"I know. Let's do it after your mom leaves tomorrow morning."

"How was her lunch with mom and dad?"

"Both said it was wonderful. They had a lovely time."

"I'm proud of you for setting that up."

"When are you going to be home?"

"I don't have a damn clue. I will text you and let you know."

Shawn looked at his watch and said, "I'm late for tux fitting."

"I was late today."

"Because of our talk?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I made you late baby. It won't happen again."

"It's ok. I'm paying you back. I'm making you late now."

Shawn laughed.

"Alright. Call me as soon as you leave the tux place please."

"Ok. Have a great time. And no more crying."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss and then left to go meet the boys at Squire's.

Juliet went back over to Claire and said, "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. It was nice seeing Shawn." Claire said.

"Thank you for hiding the dress."

"You're welcome. I am staying the night at the hotel with you right?"

"Yes. You need to help me write my vows and make sure everything is perfect."

"I haven't done this in a while. 6 and a half years to be exact. I did this when me and Shawn got married. Haven't done it since. I miss surprising him with what I'm wearing."

"He will be surprised. I promise."

Juliet laughed.

10 minutes later, Claire's mother showed up.

"Claire." Claire's mom said.

Claire turned around and said, "Hey mom. How was the flight?"

"It was ok. How are you?"

"I'm great. This is Ewan's sister Juliet. Juliet this is my mom Carol." Clarie said.

Juliet shook Carol's hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Lovely meeting you as well." Carol said.

Carol took Juliet in.

"How long have you been married?" Carol asked.

"Almost 7 years." Juliet answered.

"You don't ask things like that mom." Claire scolded.

"It's fine Claire. She just wants to get to know me." Juliet said.

Carol smiled.

"Well darling, are you ready to get your dress?" Carol asked.

"I am. Is it ok if Juliet stays?" Claire asked.

"Of course."

The girls looked around for dresses.

2 hours later Claire found the perfect dress that both Juliet and Carol loved.

"Darling you look beautiful." Carol said.

"Thank you mom." Claire said.

"This dress is adorable. You will look stunning. Ewan likes stunning." Juliet whispered.

Claire laughed and said, "Duly noted."

 ** _With the Boys at Squire's_**

Shawn got to Squire's and saw Ewan and his friends from college standing outside.

Shawn got out of his Range Rover and said, "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

Ewan looked at Shawn's car and said, "When did you get a Range?"

"About 6 months ago. You like it?"

"I love it. Claire and I have decided that's the 'family' car."

"Good choice. The kids' seats aren't in mine. They are in Jules' car."

"Why not yours?"

"It's my business car."

"Where are you working?"

"I worked at Land Rover for a few months and then moved back to the SBPD. I was worried about Juliet."

"Ah."

"Shall we get started?" Shawn asked.

Ewan nodded.

"Shawn, these are my friends, Devin, Austin, Connor, and Elliot." Ewan introduced.

"Hey guys. Shawn Spencer. His sister's husband." Shawn said.

They all shook hands and then went inside and got tuxs.

Shawn found the tux he wanted and said, "How much is this thing?"

Shawn looked at the price tag and it said $350.

"$350 on a tux? Hell no." Shawn said.

Ewan laughed.

"You get these tailored Shawn. To fit you." Elliot added.

"Oh. I don't dress up much. I like to be comfortable." Shawn said.

"That's so understandable dude."

Shawn got the tux tailored for him.

Shawn said bye to Ewan and his friends. He got in his car and called Juliet.

"Hello?" Juliet answered her phone.

"Hey are you done?" Shawn asked.

"We just sat down to eat."

"I wanna see your dress."

"Wait until the wedding."

"Come on Jules, we already did that mess."

"I know. Claire wants me to leave it at the hotel. I'm spending the night there before the wedding."

"I'm gonna miss you though."

"I know you are. Hold on Shawn."

Juliet put her phone down and asked, "Claire, do you mind if Shawn joins?"

"Not at all." Claire said.

Juliet picked her phone back up and said, "Hey baby. Are you close to Olive Garden?"

"Yeah. Want me to swing by there?" Shawn asked.

"More like eat with me."

"Ok. I will see you in a second babe."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too."

5 minutes later, Shawn walked into Olive Garden and saw Juliet.

Juliet's back was toward Shawn.

Shawn snuck up behind Juliet and said, "You know, you look like this really cute cop that is the mother of my kids."

Juliet angled her head and said, "Hi there."

"How are you?"

"Good. Got some cute dresses."

Shawn glared at Juliet.

"Stop bragging."

Juliet laughed.

"How was your shopping experience?" Juliet asked.

"I got a tux tailored for $350." Shawn said.

"That's an amazing deal."

"I thought it came like the original size. I flipped out and said, I wasn't going to pay that much for a tux."

"Did Elliot explain it to you?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Shawn asked.

"He did that to Ewan a few years ago."

Shawn and Juliet laughed.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Shawn, this is my mother, Claire. Mom is this Shawn Spencer, Juliet's husband." Claire said.

"Hi nice to meet you." Shawn said.

"Very nice to meet you as well. You have yourself a beautiful bride Shawn." Carol said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "That I do. Thank you."

Juliet looked at Shawn and smiled.

"Oh I didn't get one of these when I walked in." Shawn said.

Shawn bent down and gave Juliet a kiss.

"Totally slipped my mind." Juliet said.

"Because I was talking?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. You never shut up."

Shawn laughed.

An hour and a half later, they got done eating and Shawn said, "Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome Shawn. Glad you can join us." Claire said.

"Babe are you going home?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Take your time. Have fun. Don't stay out too too late." Shawn said.

Juliet stood up and brought Shawn over to the couches and said, "I will be home around 8:30. We are going to have drinks. Well me and Claire."

"I'll come get you." Shawn said.

"Ok. I was going to call an Uber."

"No I feel much more comfortable picking you up."

"Do you want Karen to come get your truck?"

"Yeah. Can you call her and Jacob and ask Jacob to bring her and get it?"

"Absolutely. Can I have your keys?"

Juliet went and grabbed her keys from her purse and handed them to Shawn.

Shawn sat down and said, "Jules I love you so much. Remember we will talk to Bailey tomorrow afternoon. Don't have too much fun without me."

"I promise. Give Maggie a bath please."

"I am a father. I have been for 5 years. I got this parenting down."

Juliet laughed and leaned into Shawn.

"Thank you for letting me go out." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. You deserve it. Being a mother of 4 and a wife, and moving and everything that has happened in the last few months would wear me out." Shawn said.

"Ok baby. Go on home. I love you."

"I love you too."

Shawn walked Juliet back over to the table and said, "Claire, take care of her please. Make sure she has plenty of fun."

"Got it Shawn. Thank you for joining us." Claire said.

"Thanks for having me." Shawn said.

Shawn went over to Carol and said, "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Carol."

"It was nice to meet you as well Shawn. See you in a couple of months." Carol said.

Shawn bent down and hugged her and said, "Welcome to the family."

Carol hugged Shawn back.

Shawn pulled away and bent down next to Juliet and said, "Do you have any pictures you want to show me?"

Juliet caught on to what Shawn was talking about.

"You were awake?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. You know I'm a light sleeper when I take naps. Maggie was out cold."

"I know. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes please."

Juliet took out her phone and showed Shawn the pictures she took of them this morning.

"It would be cuter if you had the pacifier in your mouth." Juliet added.

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Maybe one day."

"Alright baby. Text me when you get home. I love you." Juliet said.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss and said, "I love you. Text me when you are ready."

"Got it."

Juliet and Shawn said bye.

Shawn walked out of the restuaruant and called Karen.

"Hello?" Karen asked.

"Hey it's Shawn." Shawn said.

"Yeah I figured. I have Caller I.D."

"Can Jacob bring you to Olive Garden?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. It's just that Juliet is going out tonight and I don't want her to drive."

"Absolutely. I will be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

Karen arrived when Juliet was coming out of the restauraunt.

"Hey Karen." Juliet said.

"Hey Juliet. How are you?" Karen asked.

"Good. How are you?"

"Good. Be safe tonight. If you need anything, call me or Shawn."

"I got it. Thank you for coming to get the car."

"No problem. I will see you at work Monday?"

"Sure thing. Have a great weekend."

"You too detective."

Shawn gave Juliet one more kiss and said, "I will be there at 8. Don't be late."

"Ok. I love you so much." Juliet said.

"I love you so much."

"Ok you two. I see this enough at work." Karen butted in.

Shawn pulled away and saw Juliet blush.

Shawn did a little dance on the inside for making Juliet blush in public.

Shawn got in his car and said, "Love you baby."

Juliet ran over to Shawn and said, "I love you too."

"Kiss?"

"Normal or better?'

"Better."

Juliet gave Shawn a very passionate kiss before she left.

Juliet pulled away and Shawn put his lower lip out as he pouted.

Juliet bent back down and bit his lip.

Shawn gave Juliet one more deep kiss.

"Alright. Goodbye again." Shawn said.

"Goodbye again. Love you babe." Juliet said.

"Love you too."

Shawn took off toward his house and Karen followed.

 ** _With Claire and Juliet_**

"Does he always act like that?" Claire asked.

"No. He was just showing off." Juliet said.

"Boys will be boys."

Juliet laughed.

 ** _With Shawn at the House_**

It was 8:00 and Shawn called Bailey into the living room.

"Bailey!" Shawn yelled.

Bailey came running down the hall and said, "What's up?"

"Watch the boys. I am taking Maggie to pick up Juliet."

"Ok. Want them in bed?"

"If possible."

"Ok."

"Thanks man."

Shawn grabbed Maggie since she was sleeping and it was quite loud at the house right now. He put her in her seat and got in and drove to the bar.

He waited outside and saw Juliet walked out. He got out of the car and ran to her side and opened the door.

Juliet got in.

Shawn shut her door and got back into the car.

"Hello baby." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn." Juliet's words slurred.

"You are going to have one hell of a hangover."

Juliet laughed.

"Maggie is in the car." Shawn mentioned.

"Oh. Can I see her?" Juliet asked.

"Nope. We are driving."

"Come on. You're no fun."

"Juliet! Stop. You're drunk. You are going home and taking a shower, drinking 3 bottles of water and yes I am going watch you and then sleep this hangover off."

Juliet shut her mouth and was quiet the rest of the ride home.

Shawn got home, he opened the garage and pulled into his spot and shut the garage and opened the door and went and sat Juliet down on the couch. He went out to the car and got Maggie.

Shawn walked back in and put Maggie in her playpen in his room. Shawn went and picked Juliet up and put her in the shower.

Juliet took a shower and got out and got dressed and dried her hair.

Shawn came into the room and said, "You feel better?"

"Yeah. Thank you for letting me go." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too. Is everyone else asleep?"

"Yes they are. Bailey put the boys down because I came and got you."

"Give me the water please."

Shawn gave Juliet water and she drank a whole bottle in like 5 minutes.

Shawn and Juliet got in bed and Shawn went to bed and said, "Goodnight Juliet. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Shawn. Love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too."

Shawn turned off his lamp and fell asleep.

 ** _Yes I know this was REALLY long. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Next chapter is Shawn and Juliet saying bye to Maryanne and their talk with Bailey. Not much kiddo action. The next couple of chapters are going to be of Ewan and Claire wedding festivities. Then a couple chapters after that is Dylan and Brittany's wedding._**

 ** _I am really looking forward to writing these wedding themes._**

 ** _ENJOY!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sunday Morning_**

Shawn and Juliet got up around 8:30 and got the boys up and dressed.

Shawn took a shower and then got dressed and then bathed Maggie and got her dressed. After he got her dressed he went back into the bathroom and put on cologne, fixed his hair, and brushed his teeth.

Juliet came in the bathroom and saw Maggie sitting in her little tub and said, "Goodmorning my sweetpea."

Shawn turned around and said, "Goodmorning Jules."

"I was talking to Maggie, not you."

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Aren't you just sweet this morning."

"Yep. Now turn around and give me a kiss or I will force one out of you."

Shawn turned around and wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist and kissed her.

"Goodmorning." Juliet whispered.

"Goodmorning love. Did you sleep well?" Shawn asked.

"I did. Are the boys up?"

"Yep. They are dressed."

"Alright. I am going to get dressed."

"Okie dokie. Me and Maggie are going to chill in the bedroom with you."

"I don't care."

Shawn grabbed Maggie and put her on the bed and went to his jewlery box and grabbed his necklace and his watch. He put his jewlery on and then grabbed Maggie and put her in his lap.

"So Jules, do you think your mom will move here?" Shawn asked.

Juliet took off her pajamas and then sat down next to Shawn and said, "I hope so. Shawn you know how much I miss her."

Shawn pulled Juliet in for a hug.

"I know you do sweetheart. I miss her also. I don't even know her that well. That needs to change. We have been married for almost 7 years."

"You have a point. Hopefully she moves before Ewan gets married if she does to move."

"You know she's proud of you right?"

"She is?"

"Yeah. We were talking yesterday while you were out shopping with Claire."

"What did she say?"

"She told me that she is so proud that you are head detective, a wife, and a mother to 4 beautiful kids."

Juliet smiled and leaned into Shawn a little more.

"She's is proud of both you and Ewan."

"What about Bailey?"

"She's proud of him also. He is still a baby in her eyes. He is only 23."

Juliet thought about her age and said, "You know we are almost 30?"

"Yes I do. And I wouldn't want to turn 30 with anyone else than with you."

"Ok. Why are you acting so sweet today?"

"I don't know. I woke up in a good mood."

"That's good. Now I need to finish getting ready."

Juliet got up and got dressed and went into the bathroom and fixed her hair and then came out with makeup on and perfume on.

Shawn looked down and saw Maggie playing with something.

"Maggie what are you doing?" Shawn asked.

Juliet looked up and said, "She has clothes in her hand."

"Whose?"

"Yours."

"Why does it always have to be me?"

"She likes you."

"Of course she does. Her momma loves me."

Juliet smiled and said, "We need to go."

Shawn got up and tore the clothes out of Maggie's hand and Maggie fussed.

"Fine. Have my t shirt. You will probably end up wearing it anyway." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed her watch and necklace and asked, "Babe, can you put my necklace on?"

Shawn put Maggie back down on the bed and put Juliet's necklace on for her.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"No problem." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Maggie back up and went into the living room and saw his kids and Juliet's family on the couch.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

"Morning Shawn. How are you?" Maryanne asked.

"I am doing fine. How are you?"

"Great. Ready to get home."

Juliet came down the hall and said, "Before you leave, we wanted to take you to breakfast with us and Shawn's parents."

Maryanne got up and hugged Juliet.

"Thank you baby girl." Maryanne said.

Juliet hugged her mom and didn't let go.

"Julie, honey, I'm hungry." Maryanne said.

"Ok. Let's get going then." Juliet said.

"Are we taking your car?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. There is room for everyone." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's keys and went out to her car and put Maggie in her seat. He took away the t shirt for a split second so he could buckle her up and she cried.

Juliet ran to the car and saw Maggie crying and Shawn holding the shirt. She got next to Maggie and grabbed Shawn's shirt and gave it back to her.

"There you go baby." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "I was trying to get her buckled."

"I can do it. I'm sitting back here anyway."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Did you get her diaper bag?"

"Yeah it's under her seat."

"I'll fix a bottle when we get there."

"That's fine. She's not fussing which is good."

Shawn smiled and got in his spot and started the car.

Before Maryanne got in, Juliet moved the boys' seats to the way back so her mom could sit next to her.

Maryanne got in and said, "This is a nice car Juliet."

"Thank you mom. We needed a bigger one. The Nissan was getting a little small." Juliet said.

"When did you get it?"

"A couple of years ago."

"It has a DVD player for the boys."

"I know. Best feature ever."

"Does it come with headphones?"

"Of course. They are under the seats."

Shawn's phone rang.

"Juliet, can you answer the phone please?" Shawn asked.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Goodmorning Juliet. Where is Shawn?" Maddie asked.

"He is actually driving. Want to talk to him?"

"Please."

Juliet pulled the phone from her and said, "Your mom wants to talk to you. Sounds important."

Shawn grabbed his phone and said, "Hey mom. What's up?"

"Are you guys on your way?" Maddie asked.

"Yes why?"

"We are here with Karen, Lassiter and their families."

"Really? Why'd you do that?"

"Maryanne never met them before. Figured Juliet would want her to meet her 'family' before she left."

"Thank you so much mom. I appreciate it. I will see you in about 10 minutes."

"Alright Goose. Be safe."

"Yes ma'am."

Shawn hung up the phone and kept driving.

"So baby what did Maddie want?" Juliet asked.

"Just to tell me something." Shawn said.

"Can I know?"

"Not this second. When we get there you can."

"I'm so impatient. You know this."

Shawn looked at Juliet through the rear-view mirror and smirked.

Shawn pulled into the breakfast establishment. He parked and said, "Guys don't get out just yet. I need Juliet out here though."

Maryanne got up so Juliet could get out.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and walked where he wanted to go.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Go inside and see." Shawn said.

Juliet went inside and saw her 'family.'

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Juliet asked.

Maddie got up and said, "I figured that you want your mom to meet your 'family' before she left. Look I even brought Gus along."

Juliet ran and hugged Maddie.

"Thank you Maddie. I really appreciate this." Juliet said.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Go get the rest of them." Maddie said.

Juliet went outside and saw Shawn sitting on a curb facing the road. She ran up to him and tackled him.

"Thank you so much baby." Juliet said.

Shawn fell in the grass and said, "You're welcome. Mom set all this up."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

Shawn got up and let everyone else out.

Everyone else got out and Juliet went over to Maggie's side of the car and grabbed her seat and her diaper bag.

Shawn came over to Juliet and asked, "Does she still have my shirt?"

"Yep. She's sleeping on it right now." Juliet said.

Everyone else walked in and Juliet and Shawn were right behind them.

Gus saw Shawn walk in and said, "Hey dude. What's up?"

"Nothing. Thanks for coming Gus. Means a lot to me and Jules." Shawn said.

"You're my brother Shawn."

"You know that's right."

The waiter came and sat everyone down.

Karen came up to Maryanne and said, "Hey I'm Karen Vick, I am Juliet's boss and friend."

"Nice to meet you Karen. Thank you for watching my Juliet for me." Maryanne said.

"The watching and protecting was all by Shawn."

"Shawn did that before they dated?"

"Yeah. Right when she moved here he did."

"I like him a lot more now."

Karen laughed.

Carlton came up to Maryanne and said, "Mrs. O'Hara, my name is Carlton Lassiter, I am Juliet's partner."

"Nice to meet you Carlton. You taught her well." Maryanne said.

"You have a special girl Mrs. O'Hara."

"Thank you Carlton."

Gus got up and introduced himself.

"Mrs. O'Hara, I am Burton Guster and Shawn's best friend and Juliet's good friend." Gus said.

"Nice to meet you Burton." Maryanne said.

"You can call me Gus."

"Alright Gus."

They all visited until 2 hours before Maryanne's plane was scheduled to take off.

Shawn took out his wallet and Henry stopped him.

"Dad what are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"Paying." Henry answered.

"Dad, I set this up. I am paying. It is my treat to Juliet's mom."

"Can we split?"

"Fine."

Shawn and Henry split the check and then they all filed out of the establishment.

Juliet went up to Henry and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Juliet. We are always happy to see you smile." Henry said.

Juliet gave Henry a hug and whispered "You are the best dad out there."

Shawn heard that and looked at his dad.

Henry hugged Juliet back and kissed her on the top of her head and said, "You are the best daughter ever."

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and pulled her to him.

Juliet wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist.

"Thank you everyone for showing up." Shawn said.

"You're welcome Shawn. I am taking the boys. Do you want me to take Maggie?"

"I think we are good."

Shawn took his crew and took off to the airport.

Shawn got to the airport and parked and got Maggie' stroller out from the back and put her seat in it and then grabbed Maryanne's luggage.

Juliet saw Shawn doing that and got out and said, "Here let me help you."

Shawn pushed Maggie out of the way and let Juliet help.

They got all the luggage out of Shawn's car and locked it and went inside to get her checked in.

Maryanne got checked in and then went to her gate.

Juliet sat down next to her mom with Maggie in her lap and said, "Thank you for coming down here mom."

"No problem Julie. Thank you for flying us out here. I know Frank was a problem for you." Maryanne said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn came up to Maryanne and said, "Can I get a picture with Maggie and grandma please?"

"Of course you can." Maryanne said.

Maryanne put Maggie in her lap and smiled for the picture.

"Now Jules get in there and hold Maggie." Shawn said.

Juliet did what Shawn told her to do.

Shawn took the picture and said, "My 3 favorite girls."

Maryanne smiled.

Shawn sat on the floor and looked up at Maryanne and said, "I'm going to miss you Maryanne."

"Shawn I'm going to miss you too. Thank you for taking care of Juliet for me." Maryanne said.

"It is my honor to take care of the woman I love."

Juliet smiled.

Bailey came up to his mom and said, "Mom I'm going to miss you."

"Bailey you will be home in a few days." Maryanne said.

"No I won't. I am apartment hunting out here."

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Bailey you're going to move out here?"

"Yeah. I'm going to transfer from Miami to University of California – Santa Barbra."

"Mom are you going to move out here?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know Juliet. My life is back in Florida. It's where I grew up, got married, and had my kids. Too many memories to leave." Maryanne said.

"Mom, you're going to be all by yourself down there." Bailey said.

"Bailey I'm a big girl."

"Mom no if's and's or but's about it, I am buying a house and you staying in it."

"Bailey Ryan! Don't speak to me like that."

"Mom I'm going to worry about you."

"I'll think about it. I will call you in a few days to tell you my decision."

Maryanne's flight got called and Juliet handed Maggie to Shawn.

Juliet went over to her mom and said, "I hope you choose to come down here."

"I don't know Juliet." Maryanne said.

"I'm going to miss you mom."

Juliet started crying.

"Julie, don't start crying." Maryanne said.

"You mean so much to me mom." Juliet said.

"I know you do. I haven't seen you in a few years. I promise I will be back for your brother's wedding."

"I'm holding you to that."

Maryanne smiled and hugged Juliet tighter.

Juliet let go of her mom and went over to Shawn.

Shawn opened his arms for Juliet.

Juliet fell into his arms.

"It's ok Jules." Shawn whispered.

Bailey and Maryanne said their goodbyes.

Finally Maryanne made her way over to Shawn.

"Shawn Spencer! No words can describe how thankful I am that my daughter chose the perfect man to be with." Maryanne said.

"You mean that?" Shawn asked.

"I do. I'm so proud of her. Look at her 15 years ago see was at the academy, now she's Head Detective at the SBPD, married to the most wonderful man, and has her own family."

Shawn looked down at Juliet and saw her wipe tears away.

Shawn let go of Juliet and went and hugged Maryanne.

"We're going to miss you a lot. Don't be a stranger." Shawn said.

Maryanne hugged Shawn and said, "Now let me say goodbye to my granddaughter."

Shawn pulled Maggie's stroller to Maryanne and Maryanne took her out.

Maggie looked at Maryanne and smiled.

"I'm going to miss you baby. Make sure your daddy takes care of your momma." Maryanne whispered.

Maggie giggled.

"You look just like Juliet, Maggie." Maryanne said.

"You're beautiful like she was and still is."

Juliet turned into Shawn and hugged him.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

Maryanne put Maggie back in her seat and said, "I love you guys. Julie I will call you as soon as I get home."

"Ok mom. Be safe. I love you." Juliet said.

They said their last goodbyes and Maryanne boarded her plane.

Shawn brought Maggie and Juliet over to watch her plane take off.

Once Maryanne's plane took off, Juliet turned to Shawn and said, "She's really gone."

"Yep, she's really gone." Shawn said.

Shawn pushed the stroller and they went out to the car and went home.

Shawn pulled into the garage and let Juliet and Maggie out.

Juliet went inside and sat down on the couch with Maggie.

Shawn and Bailey came inside and Shawn grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch next to Juliet.

Juilet brought Shawn's ear towards her and whsipered, "Ready to talk to Bailey?"

Shawn nodded.

Shawn sat up and said, "Bailey."

"What's up?" Bailey asked.

"We love you Bailey, we love having you here and in our kids' lives, but when Aaron asked to go get pancakes with you yesterday that hurt Shawn's feelings. They go get pancakes just the two of them every weekend." Juliet said.

"It was just pancakes."

"I know, but pancakes are something special that Shawn has for Aaron. Shawn felt like he was being replaced as a father when Aaron wanted to spend the whole day with you and only you."

"Shawn, dude, I am so sorry. You should've let me know." Bailey said.

"Aaron was so happy. I couldn't kill his happiness. I live for my kids' happiness. It's one of my top priorirtes." Shawn said.

"I'm so sorry dude. I'll go check in at a hotel."

"Bailey we aren't kicking you out. We are saying just let Shawn have a little time with Aaron." Juliet said.

"I got it. Thank you guys for telling me."

Juliet and Shawn smiled.

The rest of the day was peaceful as ever. They enjoyed the rest of their day by visiting and telling old stories.

 ** _Thanks for reading. Going to write the wedding series sometime this week, If I have enough time._**

 ** _What do you think Maryanne will choose? Miami or Santa Barbra?_**

 ** _STAY TUNED!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Ewan and Claire didn't want a party, they wanted a nice dinner with their families._**

 ** _The Night Before the Wedding_**

Karen came and got the kids around 5:00 that evening to let them spend the next two nights with her.

At 5:30, Shawn was in the shower and getting clean for the dinner.

Juliet was in the bedroom and getting out Shawn's suit and her cocktail dress that she was going to wear that night.

Juliet heard the water go off.

Shawn came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

"Babe go get clean." Shawn said.

"I was getting your stuff out." Juliet said.

"Thank you for that."

Juliet kissed Shawn and walked passed him and then slapped his ass.

"Jules." Shawn groaned.

Juliet giggled and said, "Get dress please."

Shawn dried off and got some boxer-briefs and put them on.

He went over to his dresser and grabbed a white undershirt to put under his dress shirt.

Shawn put on deoderant and then put on his undershirt. Then he went over to his closet and saw the shirt that Juliet picked out for him, he put it on and then put on his pants. Shawn tucked in his shirt and then put a belt on.

He looked for a tie to wear and decided to let Juliet pick it out.

Juliet got out of the shower and dried her hair. She put on her makeup and came out with a towel around her body.

"You couldn't leave the wet hair?" Shawn asked.

"No. We need to be there in 20 minutes." Juliet answered.

"Oh can you pick my tie out?"

"I sure can."

Juliet got dressed and then got clutch for that night and put her belongings in there for the night. Then she went over to Shawn's tie rack and picked out a baby blue tie to go with the color of the wedding.

Juliet went over to Shawn and pulled up his collar of his shirt and started doing the tie. She finished the tie and gave him a kiss before she put on lipstick.

Shawn ran into the bathroom and did his hair and then put on cologne and watched Juliet put her earrings in and put her necklace on and the bracelet that he got her.

Shawn bent down and put on his shoes, grabbed his wallet, put on his watche, and then grabbed his phone and asked, "Are you ready babe?"

"I sure am. I am going to do makeup in the car." Juliet said.

"Let's go."

Shawn and Juliet left the house.

Before Shawn walked out the house, he set the alarm and then got in the car with Juliet.

Shawn got in when Juliet was doing her mascara.

"How do you girls do that and eyeliner without poking your eye out?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know." Juliet said.

Juliet finished with her eye makeup and began her foundation and said, "I'm going to do lipstick at the restaruant."

"That's fine." Shawn said.

Shawn finally left the house and got there at 7:00. He put the car in park and let Juliet do her lipstick and then helped her out of the car.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and walked into Wine Cask.

Shawn and Juliet walked in and saw their party waiting.

Ewan got up and went over to Juliet and said, "Hey Juliet."

"Hey Ewan. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Nervous."

"Don't be. You will be fine."

Ewan gave her a hug and then sat back down.

Shawn pulled out Juliet's chair and then sat down next to her.

Claire turned to Juliet and said, "Thank you for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. You're part of the family now." Juliet said.

"Is your mom coming to the wedding?"

"I think so. I hope so. Put it this way, she told me she was."

Claire smiled.

"So Ewan are you ready to get married?" Shawn asked.

"I'm terrified." Ewan said.

"It's not that bad. Look at Jules and I. We are going on 7 years."

"How do you two click so well?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I fell for this wonderful person and I get to call her mine forever."

"Have you always felt like that?"

"Yeah. Right when I met her I fell head over heels for her. Do you feel that way about Claire?"

"Yeah I do. I love her. She's my best friend."

"You two will do just fine. I'm shocked you didn't want a party."

"We wanted a small get together."

"Understandable. Juliet is going with Claire to the hotel tonight."

"That means no Juliet when you wake up in the morning."

"Thanks for reminding me."

Ewan laughed.

 ** _With Juliet and the Girls_**

"How does Shawn feel about you spending the night at the hotel?" Claire asked.

"He's not happy about it, I can tell you that." Juilet said.

"Why's that?"

"Niether of us can sleep apart."

"That's weird." Claire's friend butted in.

"Holly! That was rude." Caroline said.

"It's true." Kali said.

"You know, it may seem weird, but he's my best friend and we don't spend a lot of time apart. We broke up for a period of time when we were dating, we didn't sleep well at all. Shawn actually ended up in the hospital." Juliet explained.

"What happened?" Claire asked.

"I don't know if I should talk about it. We don't like to bring that stuff up."

"I get it. Don't like the bad memories?"

"We hate them."

"When did you get married Juliet?" Caroline asked.

"Almost 7 years ago." Juliet answered.

"How old were you?" Kali asked.

"22." Juliet answered.

"Wow. That's young." Holly added.

"It may be young, but when you love someone as much as I love Shawn, you want to be with that person all the time and never leave that person's side." Juliet explained.

"You guys look happy." Claire said.

"We are in a good place. We are finally back home and got our old jobs back, but got promoted, Shawn's officially a detective."

"Wow. You guys really are settled down and before you turn 30. Plus you have 4 kids."

"Yep. Each one is a pain in the ass."

The girls laughed.

 ** _With Shawn and the Boys_**

"So Shawn, how long have you known Juliet?" Elliot asked.

"Almost a decade." Shawn answered.

"Wow. How long did you guys date before you got married?"

"We got engaged a year after we dated and 6 months later tied the knot."

"Are you happy?" Austin asked.

Shawn looked at Juliet laughing and having a wonderful time with the girls and said, "I really am. I have the woman of my dreams and she helped me with our kids."

"Wow. How many kids? Connor asked.

"4. We welcome a girl almost 5 months ago, named Maggie Grace." Shawn said.

"Will she be at the wedding?"

"No. We are leaving the kids at Karen's."

They all enjoyed their evening and around 10:30 they got ready to go.

Claire and Juliet got up and went over to Shawn and Ewan.

Shawn saw the girls walking their way.

"Hello ladies." Shawn said.

"We are ready to go." Juliet said.

Shawn stood up and brought Juliet over to a bench and sat down.

"Are you sure I can't go with you?" Shawn asked.

"I am. You will be fine. We did this on our wedding day." Juliet said.

"That was a long time ago."

"I know baby. I'm the Maid of Honor. I have a job to do."

"One of your jobs is to go home with your husband."

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and said, "You know, it's going to feel weird not being the one who is getting married."

Shawn chuckled, "I know. Look we will stand right across from each other. I don't want to see a tear drop down that pretty face tomorrow."

"Shawn you know weddings make me cry."

"I know love. Look at me the entire time."

"I love you. Don't sleep on my side of the bed."

"I love you too baby. Call me when you get up."

Shawn and Juliet stood up.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and said, "You know, in this moment, it feels just like yesterday we got married."

Juliet looked up at Shawn and said, "It really does."

Shawn pulled Juliet into a hug.

"I love you. Have fun." Juliet said.

"With what?" Shawn asked.

"Dogs."

Shawn smiled.

"I love you too baby. Can I have a kiss?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded.

Juliet got in Shawn's face and kissed him.

Shawn pulled away and asked, "Are you wearing heels?"

"Yes." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled her back into a kiss.

They gave each other one last kiss and then they left.

 ** _Next Chapter is the WEDDING!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_The Next Morning_**

At 8:45 that morning, Shawn woke up to his phone ringing. He hopped out of bed and went and grabbed his phone in the living room and saw Juliet's picture.

"Hello?" Shawn said.

"Goodmorning baby." Juliet said.

"Hey love. How did you sleep?"

"Eh. You?"

"Not any better."

"What time are you leaving? The wedding starts at 10:30."

"I know. You woke me up."

"Well good. Go take a shower."

"You want scruff or no?"

"You can leave it. I'm getting used to it."

"Sweet. I love you. I will see you at the ceremony."

"I love you too."

Shawn and Juliet got off the phone.

Shawn went into the bathroom and showered and put a fresh pair of clothes on and threw on his slippers and drove to Squire's to pick up his tux.

Shawn pulled into Squire's parking lot at 9:30 and ran out and went and grabbed his tux and paid for it. He ran back out and laid down the second seat so the tux wouldn't wrinkle. He got back into his car and drove to the venue.

At 9:45 Shawn got to the venue and got out and grabbed everything he needed and the tux and ran inside and found where he was supposed to be.

Ewan saw Shawn and said, "Dressing room to the back."

"Thanks." Shawn said.

Shawn ran to the back and got dressed and put his tie on. He got his gel out and did his hair and then put Juliet's favorite cologne on.

Shawn walked out of the dressing room and found Ewan.

"Ready dude?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. I am going to give you the rings, put them in your pocket and don't take them out." Ewan said.

"Yes sir."

"Have you seen Juliet today?"

"No. I talked to her over the phone and that's about it. Where are the boys?"

"They are here. They are looking around with their wives."

"They have wives?"

"Yeah. They are Claire's bridesmiads."

"That's just weird."

Ewan laughed.

There was 10 minutes to the ceremony.

Ewan was pacing back and forth.

 ** _With Juliet and the Girls_**

"Juliet come on out." Claire said.

Juliet came out with her dress on.

"Juliet! You look amazing." Caroline said.

"Thank you so much Caroline." Juliet said.

Claire saw Juliet and said, "My sister looks amazing."

Juliet laughed.

"Have you seen Shawn today?" Claire asked.

"Nope. He is probably running late." Juliet said.

"Why?"

"I called him at 8:45 and woke him up. He probably just showered threw clean clothes on and got his tux and came here and put it on."

"You excited to see what he looks like?"

"Of course. I want to see his reaction when I come out."

"Is your mom here?"

"Yep. She is sitting front row with Shawn's parents."

"Alright the girls are walking around with their husbands."

"They are married?"

"Yep."

"To who?"

"Ewan's groomsmen."

"That's just weird. I like how you put married couples together."

"I thought it would be easier."

"It makes it a lot easier."

"Does Ewan have the rings?"

"Yes he does."

"I wonder if Shawn is here."

"There is only one way to find out, call him."

"He probably doesn't have his phone on."

"True. I guess we will wait and see, won't we?"

"I guess so."

 ** _Back to Shawn and the Boys_**

There were 5 minutes until the ceremony and Ewan and his groomsmen went out and stood in front of everyone.

 ** _Wedding Time_**

5 minutes later, the flower girls walked down the aisle and then stood and waited for the bridesmiads. The bridesmaids followed the flower girls. Finally, it was Juliet's turn to walk down the aisle.

Juliet started to walk down the aisle when Ewan hit Shawn in the stomach.

Shawn looked up and saw Juliet and locked eyes with her. His eyes started to water.

Juliet saw Shawn and his reaction and smiled.

Juliet stopped in her right place and waited for Claire to walk down the aisle.

Finally, the Wedding March started playing. Everyone stood up and face the bride.

Claire's dad and Claire walked down the aisle.

Ewan caught sight of Claire and started tearing up.

Claire got to the altar.

Claire's dad bent down and kissed his only daughter on the cheek and then shook Ewan's hand.

Ewan returned with a nod.

Everyone sat down and listened to the officiator.

It came to the vows and they said their vows.

It was time for the rings and Shawn got them out of his jacket pocket and handed them to Ewan.

The couple exchaged rings and then heard the words "You may now kiss the bride."

Ewan bent down and picked Claire up off her feet and kissed her.

Everyone hoot and hollered.

Ewan put her down and they walked down the aisle and then went off to take pictures.

 ** _After the Ceremony_**

At the reception, Juliet came up to Shawn and said, "You look wonderful."

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "You know, you made my eyes water."

"I know. I didn't think you would like this dress."

"Are you kidding? I love it. Especially the color."

"Did you like the vows?"

"I thought they were interesting."

Juliet laughed and said, "Can I have a hug and a kiss please?"

"Of course baby." Shawn said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet and hugged her.

"Do you want to take off your heels?" Shawn offered.

"Yes. Can you run them out to the car?"

Shawn nodded.

Before he went out to the car, he pulled up a seat for Juliet.

Juliet sat down in the seat and waited for Shawn to get back.

Shawn ran out to the car and put Juliet's shoes in the back seat on the floor. He went back inside and saw her talking to his parents.

"Hey guys." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn. How are you?" Maddie asked.

"I'm good. What did you think of the ceremony?"

"Reminded me of when you two got married."

"Did it? When I saw Juliet today, my eyes started to water, and it's not even my wedding."

Juliet went up to Shawn and hugged him.

Maddie took Juliet off somewhere.

"Juliet, how is Shawn actually doing?" Maddie asked.

"He's fine. He's getting adjusted being back at the SBPD and then the whole Frank thing happened, and Aaron going to school. I think he's overwhelmed." Juliet said.

"Me too. What are you guys doing tonight?"

"We are going to a hotel after."

"You two better get a cab."

"Don't worry, there is a hotel a few buildings down."

"You look gorgeous today."

"Thank you. You look pretty yourself Maddie."

"Let's go. I am sure Shawn and Henry are arguing."

Juliet laughed and followed Maddie back to the boys.

Juliet caught sight of Shawn and a woman who was talking to him.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shawn turned around and said, "Hey babe."

The girl heard what Shawn said and stormed off.

"Jealous much?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe." Juliet laughed.

"I think it's cute."

"Let's go talk to your brother."

Shawn and Juliet walked over to Ewan and Claire to visit.

"Hey guys." Shawn said.

Ewan turned around and said, "Hey man."

"Congratulations." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn. We are fixing to cut cake and then do our first dance." Claire said.

"Hurry with the cake." Shawn joked.

Juliet hit him in the stomach.

"Jules I was joking." Shawn groaned.

"Whoops." Juliet said.

Juliet's mom and Bailey came over to them.

"Hey mom." Juliet said.

"How are you sweetheart?" Maryanne asked.

"Good. How are you?"

"Good. I have good news for you."

"Really?"

"I'm moving out here. I decided it last minute and didn't want to miss out on the grandkids growing up."

Juliet threw her arms around her mom's neck and hugged her.

Maryanne hugged back and laughed.

"Are you selling the house as is?" Shawn asked.

"Actually, my friend needs her son and family to live somewhere. I let her borrow the house. All I have to do is go back and get pictures." Maryanne said.

"That's awesome. I'm happy you're here for good."

"Me too Shawn."

Ewan and Claire cut the cake and then did their first dance to _When I Say I Do_ by Matthew West.

Claire was going to toss the bouquet but turned around and gave it to her friend Paige.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked.

"Just watch." Claire said.

Paige's boyfriend Brandon came out from the crowd and said, "Paige, these past 2 years have been amazing. Ever since I met you I've been wanting to do this. I took it slow just for you. We moved in together 6 months ago and I thought it would be perfect timing to ask to ask you to be my wife. Paige Elizabeth Roberts will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Paige's hand flew over her mouth and nodded.

Brandon pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her finger and kissed her.

Shawn and Juliet looked at each other and said, "That was pretty cool."

"It was. I like it. I think the boys will do that." Juliet said.

"Or Maggie may be asked that way."

"True."

"Alright Ewan is leaving. Let's go say bye."

Shawn and Juliet made their way over to Ewan and Claire.

"Guys. Have a great time in Cozumel." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn and Shawn, watch Juliet for me." Ewan siad.

Shawn nodded.

Juliet went up to her older brother and hugged him, "I can't belive you're married now."

"I know. I love it." Ewan said.

"Behave on the trip."

"I will."

Ewan and Claire said goodbye to everyone and took off to their house to change.

Shawn and Juliet walked back to Shawn's car.

On the way to Shawn's car Shawn asked, "How did you get here?"

"Uber." Juliet said.

"Ok."

Shawn got in the car and drove to the hotel that they were staying the night at.

 ** _Ewan is FINALLY married. Hope you enjoyed it._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Just a little chpater apart from the weddings._**

 ** _Saturday Morning_**

One Saturday morning, Maggie decided that she wanted to get up at 5:45 that morning.

Maggie started to cry.

Shawn rolled over and said, "Kid you couldn't sleep a little longer? It's my day off."

Juliet got out of bed and said, "I got her."

"Jules you don't need to."

"You're clearly tired, so I will get her."

Shawn sat up and said, "Ok so you're mad that I won't get up and take care of Maggie?"

"No Shawn. I'm tired also. We had a full case load this week. I thought you were going to let me sleep." Juliet said.

"Oh. Sorry sweetheart. I'll take her and we will go sleep in the basement."

"Shawn you don't have to do that."

"You're tired. I'm tired. We're all tired. I'm going to fix her a bottle and we will go watch TV downstairs."

Shawn got out of bed and went over to Juliet and grabbed Maggie and took her to the kitchen. Shawn grabbed the formula and a bottle and put milk instead of water. He heated the bottle and then shook it up and walked down to the basement.

Shawn opened the basement door and turned on the light and shut the door behind him and went and sat down on the couch and watched TV.

"What is on at 5:50 in the morning Maggie?" Shawn asked.

Maggie looked at Shawn and continued to drink her bottle.

Maggie only wanted half her bottle.

Shawn burped her and then went to one of the bedrooms down there and laid down with her.

"Maggie please go back to sleep." Shawn whispered.

Maggie looked at Shawn with her crystal blue eyes.

Shawn smiled and said, "You look just like your mom with those eyes. I'm a sucker for those eyes."

Maggie giggled.

Around 6:30 that morning, Shawn and Maggie finally went to sleep.

At 7 that morning, Juliet got out of bed and went down to the basement and saw Shawn and Maggie sleeping soundly.

Juliet thought about getting in bed with them, but didn't want to wake them up. She decided and got in bed with them.

Juliet grabbed Maggie and put her next to her mom and then cuddled with Shawn.

Shawn wrapped his arm around a body and woke up.

"Jules what are you doing down here?" Shawn whispered.

"I felt bad for getting mad at you." Juliet said.

"I'm sorry for getting aggravated when Maggie was crying. I'm so tired."

"I know. How about we go back upstairs and put Maggie in her crib and we get back in bed."

"In her own room?"

"Yes. I need some quiet time."

"I agree. Let me grab a monitor and I will meet you in there."

Juliet turned around and gave Shawn a kiss.

Shawn got out of bed and went upstairs to grab a monitor for both his room and Maggie's room.

Juliet met Shawn in Maggie's bedroom with their sleeping baby girl.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded.

"Ok. Let me take her." Shawn said.

Juliet let Shawn take Maggie and put her in her crib for the first time in 5 months.

"Mommy and daddy love you angel." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet shut her door and went into their room.

Shawn got on the bed and held his arms open for Juliet.

Juliet curled into Shawn's arms and said, "I love you Shawn Henry."

"I love you too Juliet Lynn." Shawn said.

They finally went back to sleep.

Around 11:30 that morning Shawn and Juliet woke up again.

Shawn rolled over and looked at the clock and said, "It's 11:30."

"I'm shocked we haven't heard from the boys." Juliet said.

"Maggie is tired like us."

Juliet laughed.

Shawn pulled Juliet into his chest and said, "Goodmorning sweetheart."

"Hi there. Are you tired still?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes. We didn't take yesterday off because we had a big case load."

"Wanna take Thursday and Friday off next week?"

"Please. We are going to send the boys to mom and dad's and we are going to have some bonding time with our little girl."

"She's getting so big."

"That's why I planned this."

"She needs to stop growing up so fast."

"I know baby. She is going to turn 6 months in 2 weeks."

"Why does life go by so fast?"

"I don't know baby, but I wouldn't want to do life with anyone else but you and our kiddos."

"You're a pretty cool person to do life with."

Juliet put her head on Shawn's chest and just sat there and enjoyed the quiet for a few minutes.

"We should get up." Shawn said.

"I know. I want to stay in your arms all day and not leave." Juliet said.

"That sounds wonderful. We have children."

"I know. I'm shocked they are being quiet."

"Let's go see what mess they made."

Shawn and Juliet got out of bed and went down into the living room and saw the TV on, but all 3 boys asleep on the couch.

"We did good Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn got behind Juliet and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Good? I think you mean amazing. Our little girl is PERFECT."

"She's like me."

"Point made."

Shawn laughed and kissed Juliet. He went to go check on Maggie. He opened the door and saw his baby sleeping away. Shawn picked Maggie up and brought her to Juliet.

Juliet turned around and said, "Goodmorning Maggie."

Shawn picked up Maggie's hand and waved.

"I think little one is tired." Juliet said.

"I know. We had a party this morning." Shawn said.

"How come I wasn't invited?"

"You my baby, were aggravated."

"True. I don't like to begin my weekend at 5:45 in the morning. I know you don't either."

"But it's for our kids. The kids we made together. Except I think I made Aaron and you made Maggie. We made Brice and Cole."

"That's true."

Shawn and Juliet went over to the boys and said, "Boys, daddy and mommy are up."

Aaron woke up and said, "Hey daddy."

"Hey. Do you guys want breakfast?"

Aaron nodded.

"Want to come help me make it?"

"Yeah." Aaron said.

"Get your brothers up and tell them they can help."

Aaron got Brice and Cole up.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Daddy is up." Aaron answered.

Juliet went over to Shawn and whispered, "Someone is cranky this morning."

"Change that attitude please." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

"Cole what's wrong? Why are you cranky?" Juliet asked.

"I'm tired momma." Cole said.

"Do you want to go lay in bed or cook breakfast with daddy, your brothers, Maggie, and me?"

"I want to make breakfast."

"Then change your attitude. There will be no cranky kids today. Understand?"

Cole nodded.

Cole got up and said, "Daddy how is Maggie going to cook?"

"I will hold her." Shawn said.

Juliet led everyone into the kitchen.

"Alright boys, what do you want to eat?" Juliet asked.

"Waffles." Brice said.

"Bacon." Cole said.

"Pancakes." Aaron said.

"Alright Aaron I will let you and daddy make pancakes all by yourself." Juliet said.

"Yay." Aaron said.

Shawn went over to Aaron and bent down and said, "I miss making breakfast with you."

Aaron leaned into Shawn and smiled.

"I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Aaron on his head. He went into the living room and went outside with the dogs.

The dogs heard the door open and Gracie came running and jumped on Shawn.

"Gracie! How are you sweet girl?" Shawn asked.

Maggie woke up.

Shawn looked at Maggie and saw her eyes on Gracie.

Maggie's arm was extended toward Gracie.

"Do you want to pet her?" Shawn asked.

Maggie smiled.

Shawn sat down on the concrete and pulled Maggie in his lap and called Gracie over there.

Gracie came over to Maggie and gave her puppy kisses.

Shawn took his phone out and took pictures of Gracie giving Maggie puppy kisses.

A few minutes later, Shawn went back inside and fixed Maggie a bottle.

Juliet made the bottle, but then gave it to Shawn.

Maggie drank her whole bottle.

Shawn saw that Maggie was done with her bottle.

"Someone was hungry." Shawn laughed.

Juliet came and took the bottle from Shawn.

Shawn put Maggie in her bouncy seat and let her play with her toys.

Juliet went over to Brice and Cole and said, "Boys come help me make breakfast."

Cole and Brice went over to Juliet and got on their stools and helped Juliet.

Waffles and bacon were done, there was only pancakes that needed to be made.

"Aaron come help me dude." Shawn said.

Aaron got up and went over to Shawn and stood on his stool.

"Aaron you don't need the stool that much longer buddy. You're getting tall." Juliet said.

Shawn looked back at Juliet.

"Daddy doesn't like you growing up." Juliet mentioned.

Aaron and Shawn made pancakes.

"Aaron do you want to flip one?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded.

Aaron grabbed the spatula and flipped the pancake.

"Like father, like son." Shawn said.

The pancakes were done and everyone sat down and ate.

After everyone ate they all got up and went and sat on the couches. Shawn and Juliet were in the loveseat and the boys were on the couch.

"Jules you know, I feel bad that we didn't bring the kids to Ewan's wedding." Shawn said.

"I do too. Can we please bring them to Dylan's?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I am sure we can arrange that."

"You know what? I need to go dress shopping for Maggie."

"I need to go suit shopping for the boys."

"Let's make a day for it. You take the boys in your car and I take Mags in mine. We can invite your parents to come eat lunch with us."

"Where do you come up with all of these ideas?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just smart like that."

Shawn laughed.

They spent the afternoon together and then went to bed.

 ** _Hey guys. I am going to finish this plot in the next chapter. I decided to put the kids back in. Felt weird not having them in there._**

 ** _Going to do a series soon of one-shots. Watch the kids grow up._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_The Day That the Spencer's Are Going to Shop_**

Sunday morning Shawn got up around 7:30 and woke Juliet up and said, "How about we go eat breakfast?"

"That sounds nice. Are you going to take a shower?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Do you need to get in there?"

"Yeah. I will bathe the kiddos while you are getting dressed. I will take a shower last."

"That's fine."

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

"Goodmorning beautiful." Shawn said.

"Goodmorning Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn went and took a shower.

15 minutes later Shawn got out of the shower, tied a towel around his waist and then got another towel and towel-dried his hair. He walked into the bedroom and didn't see Juliet or Maggie.

"Jules!" Shawn yelled.

"Yeah Shawn?" Juliet yelled back.

"Where are you?"

"Kids' bathroom."

"Ok. I didn't see you."

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Shawn stood and looked in closet and couldn't decide on what to wear.

Juliet walked in there and said, "How long have you been standing there?"

"You bathed the kids in 25 minutes, so about 25 minutes." Shawn answered.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know what to wear."

"You are such a girl."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"How?"

"You can't decide on what to wear."

"You are right. Now can you please pick me out something?"

"Just for you I can."

Juliet moved Shawn out of the way and grabbed a pair of cargo shorts and then moved to his dresser and picked out a UCLA t-shirt.

"Is this ok?" Juliet asked.

"Perfect. Thank you sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Mhmm."

Shawn began to get dressed and then Juliet went up to him and said, "You know, you need to be a grown up and pick out your own clothes."

"Jules…" Shawn whined.

"Shawn I'm not joking. Your 5 year old can pick out clothes."

"You're right."

"So I'm saying, be a good example for your kids."

"Our kids."

"Our kids."

Juliet went into the bathroom and showered.

Shawn finished getting dressed and then went into the bathroom and did his hair.

Juliet got out of the shower and saw Shawn.

"Why are you in here?" Juliet asked.

"Hair. Should I shave?" Shawn asked.

"No."

"Since when do you like the scruff?"

"Since now."

Shawn did his hair and then went out and let Juliet do her thing. He went over to his dresser and put on his jewlery.

At 9:45 Shawn walked out of the bedroom and went into the living room and saw the boys and Maggie on the couch watching TV.

"Goodmorning." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Brice said.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Where's mommy?"

"She's getting dressed."

"I wanna go see her."

Brice got up and ran into Shawn and Juliet's room.

Shawn ran after him, but that sucker was too fast for Shawn.

Brice ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed.

Shawn saw Brice jumping on the bed and let him until Juliet came out of the bathroom.

Juliet came in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and saw Brice jumping.

"What are you doing son?" Juliet asked.

"Jumping on the bed. What are you doing?" Brice answered.

"Getting dressed. Where is your daddy?"

Shawn came from his spot and said, "Right here."

"You approved of this?" Juliet asked.

"Well he wanted to come see you, he took off running and that sucker is too fast for me Jules. I'm getting old."

"You let him jump on the bed?"

"Yes. Just until you got out the bathroom, which I know wasn't much longer."

"I will let that slide. Next time, you are going into timeout Shawn."

"Why not the kids?'

"You encourage this."

Shawn groaned, "Come on Brice let's let mommy get dressed. Go sit on the couch."

Brice got off the bed and went and sat on the couch.

Shawn went into the bedroom and said, "You were thinking I am a kid weren't you?"

Juliet didn't look up at Shawn.

"Jules answer me."

"Shawn I don't know what you want me to say." Juliet said.

"It's a yes or no question."

"Yes I was."

"How could you? You sound just like Henry now."

"Shawn you shouldn't encourage a 4 year old to jump on the bed. He can hurt himself."

Shawn stayed quiet and said, "I guess you're right. I don't want to hurt the kids."

"Are we ok now?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. You could've just said that in the first place."

"You're right."

"Love you baby."

"I love you too Shawn. I'm sorry."

"It's fine sweetheart. Hurry up and get dressed. Have a surprise for you."

"Ok."

Shawn left the bedroom and took out his phone and called his dad.

"Hello?" Henry answered.

"Hey can you make breakfast?" Shawn asked.

"Why?"

"I told Juliet that we are going somewhere to eat. I wanted to surprise her with Henry's cooking."

"Sure. When are you guys coming over?"

"In about 35 minutes."

"Has Maggie been fed?"

"No. Put a bottle aside for her please."

"Ok son. See you in a bit."

"Bye."

Shawn hung up the phone and sat in between Aaron and Cole.

"Hey daddy." Aaron laughed.

Shawn picked up Aaron and said, "Hello. Kiss?"

Aaron gave Shawn a kiss.

"Now I am going to kiss each and everyone of you guys, yes that means you too Jax and Gracie." Shawn said.

The boys started started laughing.

Juliet came out of the bedroom to see what all the laughing was about. She walked into the living room and saw Shawn kissing the kids and tickeling them.

"Shawn baby, I think they've had enough." Juliet said.

Shawn turned around and saw Juliet and said, "It's your turn now."

Juliet began to run off, but Shawn caught her and began to kiss her. She turned around and crashed her lips into Shawn's.

Shawn pulled away and said, "I was not expecting that."

"Did you like it?" Juliet asked.

Shawn nodded.

"Well then come here."

Shawn bent back down and kissed Juliet again.

"Boys watch your sister." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet went into the bedroom.

"You know we won't make breakfast if we keep doing this." Shawn said.

"I know. I love the way you interact with the kids." Juliet said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm glad I have a husband who can keep up with my kids."

"That's why you married me."

"Sure let's go with that."

"Well finish getting ready. We need to be there in 25 minutes."

"Ok. I just need to do my hair."

"Love you."

Shawn kissed Juliet on the cheek and then left her to do her hair.

5 minutes later, Juliet walked down the hall wearing blue jean shorts and a tanktop with her hair in a ponytail.

"Ready?" Juliet asked.

"I like those shorts." Shawn said.

Juliet rolled her eyes and said, "Get Maggie and let's go."

Shawn grabbed Maggie and her diaper bag and got in the car.

Everyone got in the car and Shawn took off to his dad's house.

Shawn pulled up in Henry's driveway and Juliet asked, "What are we doing here?"

"I have a surprise for you babe." Shawn said.

"Well then park and let's go see it."

Shawn laughed and turned the car off.

Shawn went and got Maggie out and carried her inside. He got inside and said, "Hey dad."

Henry turned around and said, "Hey kiddo, and hello to the sweetest granddaughter ever."

Henry grabbed Maggie from Shawn and walked around the room with her.

Juliet and the boys walked in.

"Goodmorning Henry." Juliet said.

"How many times have I told you to call me dad?" Henry asked.

"Ok dad. Goodmorning."

"How are you Juliet?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Amazing. Maddie is in the back if you want to go talk to her."

"Thank you. Boys stay here with your dad. Can I take Maggie?"

Henry handed Maggie to Juliet.

Juliet walked down the hall into the extra bedroom where Maddie was.

"Goodmorning." Juliet said.

Maddie looked up from her work and said, "Well hello Juliet. What a nice surprise."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing great. How are you?"

"Great. I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me and Maggie today."

"I would love to. What are we shopping for?"

"We need to find this princess a dress for Dylan and Brittany's wedding."

"I would absolutely love to tag along. She's getting so big."

"That she is."

"What are the boys doing?"

"I don't know."

 ** _With Henry and the Boys_**

"Dad do you want to go shopping with me and the boys today?" Shawn asked.

"For what?" Henry asked.

"I need to get these boys suits for Dylan and Brittany's wedding next weekend."

"Are you his Best Man?"

"Sure am. Juliet is Brittany's Maid of Honor."

Maddie and Juliet came down the hall laughing.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Shawn asked.

"Maggie was making bubbles." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

"So ready for breakfast?" Henry asked.

"Yep." Shawn said.

"Babe, I thought we were going out to breakfast." Juliet said.

"We are out to breakfast, just at dad's house. I wanted him to make you his amazing French Toast."

"Thank you Shawn. After 8 years of being together, I still haven't had that."

"I know. I thought it was time."

Juliet smiled.

Henry went into the kitchen and began making breakfast.

15 minutes later, Henry went into the living room with two plates of French Toast and handed them to Shawn and Juliet.

"Here you go kids." Henry said.

"Thank you so much dad." Shawn said.

Shawn and Henry looked at Juliet.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"Try it." Shawn said.

Juliet took a bite of her breakfast. She looked at Shawn and looked at Henry.

"Jules?" Shawn asked.

"It is amazing Henry. Thank you so much." Juliet said.

"Glad you like it." Henry said.

Henry went back into the kitchen and said, "Boys! Get in here and eat your breakfast."

The boys came running down the hall and stopped in the kitchen and sat down and ate.

Around 11:30 that morning Juliet and Maddie came down the hall with their purses in their hand.

"Are you ladies going?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. And by the way, I need to stay at Brittany's the night before. Yes I am bringing Maggie." Juliet said.

"Now that's not fair."

"Well…I have to be there. I want Maggie to be there so we can surprise you when we see you."

"I'm ok with that."

"I figured you would be."

Juliet went up to Shawn and hugged him.

Shawn looked down and kissed Juliet on her head.

"I love you so much Juliet." Shawn whispered.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and said, "I love you too Shawn. Can you last all day without your girls?"

"I don't know. I can try." Shawn said.

"Kiss?"

Shawn bent down and gave Juliet a kiss.

Juliet grabbed Maggie and went outside and put Maggie in her seat in Juliet's car.

"Are you sure you don't want to take mine Juliet?" Maddie asked.

"We have plenty of room in here." Juliet said.

"Ok."

Maddie got in the car and buckled up.

Juliet got in the car and said, "Ready?"

"Yep." Maddie answered.

Juliet drove to the mall. She got to the mall and parked and went inside and went to Children's Place.

Juliet walked into Children's Place and went over to the baby dresses.

Maddie saw a dress and grabbed Juliet's hand and brought her over to it.

"Look Juliet." Maddie said.

Maddie took the dress off of the hanger.

The dress was pure white with ruffles.

Juliet looked at it and held it up to Maggie and said, "This is precious. We need to get socks and shoes next."

"Let's go look around then." Maddie said.

Maddie held the dress and went over to the socks and found some white socks with ruffles. She grabbed those and went over to the shoes.

"Should Maggie wear shoes?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Maddie asked.

"She doesn't like them."

"I'm sure she will."

"No I mean everytime Shawn or I put them on her she grabs them and throws them across the room."

"Get them and if that happens put them in her diaper bag."

"Genius."

Juliet found some white shoes and grabbed those and went to go checkout.

 ** _With Shawn and the Boys_**

"Boys! Let's go for a ride." Shawn yelled.

The boys came running and stopped at the door.

"Where are we going daddy?" Cole asked.

"Me and grandpa are going to take you to get some nice clothes." Shawn said.

"For what?"

"We are going to Dylan and Brittany's wedding in a few weeks."

"Why?"

"I am a part of it. I need to be there. Me and mommy are both in the wedding."

"Oh ok. Let's go."

Shawn opened the door and went outside and got the boys in their seats and waited on Henry to get in the car.

Henry got in the car and said, "So where are we going to get the clothes?"

"We are going to Gymboree."

"Where is that at?"

"It's in the mall."

"Are we meeting your mother and Juliet there?"

"I don't know. It depends on how early we finish."

Shawn made sure that the boys and his dad were buckled up and drove to the mall.

Shawn pulled into the mall parking lot and found a parking spot close to the door.

"Boys are you ready to go shop?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Aaron said.

"Let's go then."

Shawn turned off the car and opened the door for the boys.

The boys filed out one-by-one.

"Boys hold hands with me or grandpa." Shawn said.

Cole and Brice ran over to Henry and grabbed his hand.

Shawn started to walk and Aaron caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

Shawn looked down and said, "Hey buddy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn stopped and bent down in front of Aaron and said, "Aaron I know when something's wrong with you. Tell me."

"Cole and Brice took my spot with grandpa." Aaron said.

"Aaron look at me. You have me, your daddy, your best friend. How about I hold you?"

Aaron nodded.

"Can I have a hug before I get up?" Shawn asked.

Aaron gave Shawn a hug.

Shawn stood up and then picked Aaron up and walked inside the mall.

Shawn's phone rang.

Shawn took his phone out of his pocket and saw Juliet's picture.

"Hey baby." Shawn answered.

"Hey you. Where are you guys at?" Juliet asked.

"We just walked into the mall. Where are you at?"

"We are passing the food court now."

"Did you girls have any success?"

"Yes we did. She is going to look so pretty Shawn."

"She already is pretty, she looks like the woman I love."

"Can we meet up?"

"Of course. Where at though?"

"Toys R Us."

"Absolutely. I will see you in a little bit."

"Bye."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too babe."

Shawn and Juliet hung up the phone.

Shawn walked over to his dad and said, "Go to Toys R Us. I am meeting Juliet to talk to her for a few minutes."

"Ok." Henry said.

They got to Toys R Us.

Shawn looked at Aaron and saw him sleeping. He looked up and saw Juliet.

Juliet walked over to him and said, "Hey baby. What's wrong with Aaron?"

"Brice and Cole took his spot from holding hands with grandpa." Shawn said.

Juliet rubbed Aaron's back and said, "My poor baby. How long has he been asleep?"

"Not long. Maybe 5 minutes." Shawn said.

"We got Maggie some cute stuff."

"I bet. How is she?"

"She's been fussy. I have tried holding her, bouncing her, rocking her and nothing helps."

"Can you take Aaron?"

Shawn handed Aaron to Juliet and went over to his mom and saw Maggie getting fussy.

Maggie started crying.

Shawn ran over to Maggie and grabbed her out of her seat and said, "Hey pretty girl. Daddy is here. You're ok."

Shawn put Maggie to his chest and bounced her for a few minutes. He looked down at Maggie and saw her looking up at him.

"Hey baby." Shawn whispered.

Maggie smiled.

Shawn moved Maggie so her head was on his shoulder and went back over to Juliet.

"Has he woken up yet?" Shawn asked.

"Nope. How about we go get their stuff right now, so we can go home and take a nap. Maggie is out." Juliet said.

"I know. She fell asleep a few minutes ago."

Shawn and Juliet got Henry and Maddie and told them to follow them.

Shawn walked into Gymboree and found 3 suits. He went over to them and found each of the boys' size.

Shawn put the suits on them to make sure they fit and they did. He took the suits off the boys and put their clothes back on.

Aaron and the boys left Shawn in the dressing room to hang up the suits.

Shawn came out of the dressing room holding the boys' suits and went over to the socks and picked out 3 pair and then got dress shoes for each of them.

After he got all that done, he went and checked out.

The cashier put all the suits in different bags and handed them to Shawn and put the other things in another bag.

Shawn paid and then went to find Juliet.

Juliet saw Shawn walking out and went and met him.

"How did it go?" Juliet asked.

"Amazing. Found everything." Shawn said.

"That's good. Ready to go drop your parents off?"

"I drove dad's truck here."

"Well ready to go then?"

"Yes please."

Shawn and Juliet went over to Henry and Maddie and said, "We are going to go home. Two out of 4 kids are fussy."

"Ok. Thank you for inviting us for this shopping trip." Henry said.

"You're welcome. Have a good day you guys. I will talk to you guys later on."

Shawn and Juliet got Cole and Brice's attention and told them to hold hands and get to the car.

Shawn got to the car and put the suits in the back and then shut the back and then put Maggie in her seat and buckled her up.

Juliet opened the boys' door and helped them get in and made sure they got buckled up and then set Maggie's dress under Maggie's seat and then shut the door.

Juliet got in the car and said, "I can't wait for you to see me and Maggie in our dresses."

"I can't wait. Glad the wedding is in a few days." Shawn said.

"I know. We have today and tomorrow together and then that next day, which is a Friday me and Maggie are going to Brittany's parents' house to stay with her."

"Wow. I'm glad we have two solid days together."

"I know."

Shawn drove to the house. He pulled into the garage and got out and opened the door for Juliet.

Juliet got out and grabbed Maggie's bag and went and put it in Juliet's closet.

Shawn went over to Maggie's side and got her out of her seat and brought her inside.

Juliet went back outside and got the boys out of the car and into the house.

They all got in the house and Shawn and Juliet went into their bedroom and Shawn got on the bed and said, "You should join me for a nap."

"A nap is looking pretty good. A nap with you is looking better than good." Juliet said.

Juliet got on the bed next to Shawn and said, "I need to put the boys down for a nap."

"Go ahead."

Juliet got off the bed and went and put the boys in their rooms and then got in the bed with Shawn.

"No fuss?" Shawn asked.

"Nope." Juliet said.

"Good. I really want to see Maggie's dress."

Juliet turned to face Shawn and said, "You can't. You can't see my dress either."

"Why not Jules?"

"Brittany doesn't want me to show you plus I like seeing your reaction when you first see me in it."

"You are an evil woman."

Juliet laughed and said, "You love this evil woman don't you?"

"More than ever."

"Well then give this evil woman a kiss."

Shawn pulled Juliet in for a passionate kiss.

"Should we put Maggie in her room?" Juliet asked between kisses.

"Up to you babe." Shawn responded.

"She's staying in here."

Shawn smiled and kissed Juliet again.

They broke apart and Shawn said, "I will see you when I wake up from my nap."

"Yes you will. I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too."

Shawn kissed Juliet one more time and wetn to sleep.

 ** _Hey guys! Been writing a lot lately. Another chapter should be up tonight. Trying to get all this wedding stuff done. Needed chapters in between._**

 ** _ENJOY!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_The Night Before Dylan and Brittany's Wedding_**

That day around 5:45 Juliet got Maggie and packed her bottles and pajamas.

Shawn went into Maggie's bedroom and saw Juliet and said, "You're leaving aren't you?"

Juliet turned around and looked at Shawn and saw the sad face. She went up to her husband and said, "Babe, you know I have to do this. I will miss you though."

"I'll miss you too. What time is the wedding?"

"It's at 2 tomorrow afternoon."

"How early do I have to be there?"

"I would try to be there for at least 11."

"That's a whole 3 hours before the actual wedding."

"You have to meet Dylan's groomsmen and plus you have to get the boys ready."

"Are you getting dressed there?"

"Yes. Me and Maggie will get there and get dressed there."

"So should I?"

"Yes. So you don't forget anything. Oh and yeah, wear your cuff links I got you."

Shawn smiled.

"Are you going out to dinner with Brittany?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. I am meeting my mom and her parents there." Juliet said.

"Can I come?"

"Baby, I haven't seen Brittany since I graduated high school. We were best friends."

"But I want to meet them."

"You will tomorrow."

"I want to see your mother."

"Shawn please stop. You're making leaving so much harder."

"That's because I don't want you to leave."

Juliet turned around and looked at Shawn and said, "Ok I have a deal. After the reception, how about we drop the kiddos off at your parents and then we can come home and have the whole night to ourselves."

Shawn thought about it and said, "Deal."

Juliet smirked and walked into her bedroom.

Shawn followed and said, "I have the perfect night planned."

"Oh really?" Juliet asked.

"Oh yeah. You're going to love it."

Juliet laughed and walked over to Shawn and gave him a kiss. She finished packing and got Maggie's dress and brought it to the car and hung it up on the hook and then went and got hers and did the same thing.

At 6:30 Juliet grabbed Maggie and said, "Shawn I'm leaving."

Shawn and the boys ran out into the living room and said, "Boys say bye to mommy."

"Bye mommy." All three boys said.

"Bye my boys. I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Take care of your daddy." Juliet said.

Shawn went over to Juliet and said, "I love you. Have fun tonight. Tell Brittany and your mom I said hello."

"I got it. I love you too. I will wake you up tomorrow."

"What time would that be?"

"10:15."

"Do they have showers there?"

"Yes. You can leave the facial hair."

"Since when do you like my scruff?"

"I don't know. You don't look like a little boy anymore though."

Shawn smiled and said, "Maggie make sure your momma has fun tonight. Take care of your momma for me please. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love my girls so much."

"We love you too." Juliet said.

Juliet went out the garage door and then opened Maggie's door and put her in her seat and then got in and opened the garage and then went to meet her mom at the restaurant.

Juliet pulled up to Don's Seafood and parked next to her mom. She got out of her car and got Maggie's seat out and her diaper bag. She walked in the restauarant and then locked her car.

Brittany saw Juliet walk in with Maggie and got up and met her.

"Juliet." Brittany said.

Juliet looked up and said, "Hey Brittany. Ready for tomorrow?"

"More than ever. I'm ready to call him mine forever."

"I was so excited to marry Shawn. He's my best friend. Who wouldn't be excited to marry their best friend?"

Juliet's mom came up to the girls and asked, "What are you girls talking about?"

"How excited she is to get married to Dylan." Juliet said.

"Juliet told me how excited she was." Brittany said.

"She wouldn't sleep. She was so excited." Maryanne said.

"Thanks mom." Juliet said.

"Can I see Mags?"

"Of course."

Juliet put Maggie's seat on the floor and took her out and handed her to her grandma.

"Hello Maggie. I've missed you so much." Maryanne said.

Maggie laid her head on her grandma's shoulder and went to sleep.

"Did you have a party with this little one?" Maryanne asked.

"No. She hasn't had a nap today. She's been fussy like crazy." Juliet siad.

Brittany saw her parents walk in.

"Juliet there's my parents." Brittany said.

Juliet turned around and saw the familiar faces.

Brittany's parents stopped in front of Brittany and said, "Brittany we've missed you so much."

"I've missed you guys too. You guys remember Juliet from high school right?" Brittany asked.

"Of course. How could we forget. She was the sweetest thing in the world." Brittany's dad said.

"It is so good to see you again Mr. Daniel." Juliet said.

"I will let you guys catch up. I'm going to go play with Maggie." Brittany said.

Juliet nodded.

"So Juliet how have you been?" Brittany's mom asked.

"Well Mrs. Brenda, I've been doing very well. I got married." Juliet said.

"Really? How long ago?"

"About 6 and a half years ago."

"Really? To who?" Daniel asked.

"My co-worker Shawn Spencer." Juliet said.

"Isn't he a psychic?" Brenda asked.

"No ma'am. He has an amazing ability to see things that people can't see."

"Do you have any kids?" Daniel asked.

"We have 4. Three boys and a girl." Juliet answered.

"Names?"

"Boys; Aaron, Brice, and Cole and our precious baby girl Maggie."

"How old are they?"

"Aaron is 5, Brice is 4, Cole is 2, and Maggie is 6 months."

"What do you do for a living?" Brenda asked.

"I am Head Detective for the Santa Barbara Police Department. My husband is Junior Detective." Juliet said.

"I'm so glad we got to see you again Juliet. Can't wait to meet this husband of yours." Brenda said.

"He wanted to come, but I told him no, because I wanted to hangout with just the girls and of course Mr. Daniel."

Brenda put a hand on Juliet's shoulder and pulled them toward Juliet's mother and Brittany.

The waiter sat them down at a table.

Juliet put Maggie in a highchair with her seat on it and then took out her phone to check if she missed a call or text from Shawn.

Juliet looked at her phone and saw nothing and sighed.

Maryanne looked up and asked, "What's wrong Julie?"

"Haven't heard from Shawn since I left." Juliet said.

"The boys are probably watching a movie."

"You're right. I'll call him later."

 ** _With the Boys at Shawn's House_**

Shawn took out his phone and called Dylan.

"Hello?" Dylan asked.

"Hey dude. Come over. Juliet is out with Brittany for dinner. I'm at the house all by myself with the boys." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let's order pizza."

"I'll order and see you in a little bit."

"Alright dude. Bye."

"Bye."

Shawn hung up the phone and then called and ordered pizzas.

15 minutes later Dylan knocked on Shawn's front door.

Shawn got up and went and let Dylan in.

"Hey dude." Dylan said.

"What's up dude. Ready for tomorrow?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Were you excited to marry Juliet?"

"Hell yeah I was. I was finally going to marry the love of my life, best friend, and my co-worker. I couldn't sleep."

"I feel the exact same way about Brittany, but without the co-worker part."

"Did you write your vows yet?"

"Yep. I left those at the house."

There was another knock at the door.

Shawn got up again and saw that it was Gus and the pizza guy.

"Hey Gus." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn. Can I come in?" Gus asked.

"Of course. Dylan is here."

Shawn took his wallet out of his back pocket and paid the delivery man and told him to keep the change.

"Pizza is here!" Shawn yelled.

The boys got up and went up to Shawn and looked up at him.

Shawn looked down and saw his boys looking up at him.

"What do you boys want?" Shawn asked.

"Pizza." Aaron said.

"Ok. I'm letting you guys eat in the living room with the boys. Do not tell your mother."

"Got it."

Shawn brought the boxes of pizza into the living room and put them on the coffee table.

"Drinks?" Shawn asked.

"Water." Dylan and Gus said.

"Boys?"

"Juice."

Shawn went over to the fridge and got the drinks and then handed them out.

Dylan took the remote and turned on the TV.

Dylan flipped through the channels until Aaron saw Spongebob on.

"Keep it Dylan." Aaron said.

"Ok." Dylan said.

Dylan put the remote down and ate his pizza.

"So Dylan are you ready for tomorrow?" Gus asked.

"Yeah dude. I'm so excited." Dylan said.

"Where are the girls?"

"Juliet is with Maggie and her mom with Brittany and her family." Shawn said.

"Ah. No Juliet for you tonight Shawn." Gus said.

"Shut up Gus." Shawn said.

 ** _With Juliet and the Girls_**

It was 8:45 and they were still sitting at the table visiting.

Maggie started to fuss.

Juliet took that as a sign to get going.

"Well guys, it was a lovely dinner. Thank you for inviting us. Britt, I will see you back at the hotel." Juliet said.

"Ok. I got you your own room so you and Maggie can sleep." Brittany said.

"Thank you. You put it under my name?"

"Yep. I will see you later."

"Bye."

Juliet grabbed Maggie's seat and went out to her car and drove to the hotel.

Juliet got to the hotel and carried Maggie and her diaper bag in along with her purse.

"Hi welcome to Four Seasons, my name is Jeff. How may I help you tonight?" Jeff asked.

"I have a room under Juliet Spencer." Juliet said.

"Spencer, here you go. Have a great night Mrs. Spencer."

"Thank you."

Juliet was on the 5th floor in room 501. She slid the key into the card slot and went in the room and saw a big bed that her and Maggie could both sleep on.

"Well baby girl, it looks like you are sleeping with momma tonight." Juliet said.

Maggie looked up at Juliet and smiled.

Juliet took Maggie out of her seat and put her pajamas on her and then made her a bottle.

The bottle was done. Juliet grabbed the bottle and then grabbed Maggie and watched TV.

Maggie fell asleep before finishing the bottle.

Juliet looked down at her sleeping baby and put her on her back on the couch and took a picture and sent it to Shawn.

"Our baby is milk drunk." Juliet sent.

 ** _With Shawn and the Boys_**

Shawn's phone went off. He turned around and checked it and saw a text from Juliet.

Shawn opened the text and saw Maggie and the caption.

"Guys, my baby is milk drunk." Shawn said.

"Let me see." Gus said.

Shawn showed Gus the picture and said, "She is just like her mother."

Dylan grabbed the phone and looked at the picture.

"She's cute dude." Dylan said.

"Thank you." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed his phone and replied , _"Look at her. Goodnight Juliet Lynn. I will see you tomorrow afternoon. I love you. Give my baby a kiss for me."_

 ** _With Juliet_**

Juliet started to doze off until her phone went off. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed it and saw that it was a text from Shawn. She read the text and replied, _"Goodnight Shawn Henry. I love you. Give the boys a kiss for me."_

After Juliet sent the text she got in her pajamas and then got in bed and watched _Hot In Cleveland_ until she fell asleep.

 ** _With Shawn and the Boys_**

"Alright boys. Let's go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." Shawn said.

All three boys went into the room and got in bed and waited on Shawn.

Shawn told Gus and Dylan goodbye before they left.

After Dylan and Gus left, Shawn locked the house up and picked everything up and then went and said goodnight to his boys.

Around 9:30 Shawn finally got in the bed and fell asleep.

 ** _That Next Morning_**

That next morning Shawn's phone rang at 10:15. He rolled over and answered it.

"Hello?" Shawn asked groggily.

"Goodmorning baby. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"I'm good. You woke me up."

"I know. I can tell. I called to tell you that you need to get your ass up and down to the venue."

"Ok. I will leave shortly. Love you."

"Love you too."

Shawn hung up the phone and got out of bed and brought his tux and hung it up in the passenger seat of his car. After that he woke the boys up and then grabbed their clothes and put them in the back of his car.

Shawn put the boys in the car and then Shawn got in the car.

 ** _With Juliet_**

Juliet and Brittany left the hotel at 10:45 with their clothes.

"Can't wait to see Shawn's reaction when he sees me and Maggie." Juliet said.

"I haven't seen your dress yet." Brittany said.

"You will there. Can I hold Maggie while the ceremony is going on?"

"Of course. Is she going to be a good girl?"

"Yep."

"Then yes."

The girls got to the venue at 11:15.

Juliet and Maggie got out and then went and helped Brittany with her stuff.

The girls walked into the venue and went to the Bride's side of the building.

"Brittany, can you watch Mags please? I need to take a shower." Juliet said.

"Of course. I will go after you." Brittany said.

"Thank you."

Juliet went to the back and took a shower. She got out of the shower and dried her hair and then put underwear on and put on Shawn's t-shirt and came out.

"Ok Brittany, you can go." Juliet said.

"Thank you Juliet. Here is your little one." Brittany said.

Brittany went and took a shower.

While Brittany was taking a shower, Juliet was busy doing her hair and makeup.

By the time Brittany came out of the shower, Juliet wasn't even halfway done with her hair.

"How long have you been doing your hair?" Brittany asked.

"About 25 minutes." Juliet said.

"God."

"I know. I will be done in about 15 minutes."

 ** _With Shawn_**

Shawn got to the venue and went to the Groom's side of the building and saw Dylan.

"Morning." Shawn said.

"Hey dude. What's up?" Dylan asked.

"I need you to watch my monsters. I need to take a shower."

"Ok. Go ahead. My dad will be here in a little bit."

"Ok. Thank you."

Shawn went to the back and took a shower.

While Shawn was taking a shower, Dylan's dad walked into the room and saw Dylan playing with Shawn's kids.

"Hey son." Dylan's dad said.

"Hey pops. How are you?" Dylan asked.

"Good. Excited to see my boy get married."

"Me too dad, me too."

Shawn got out of the shower and dried off and then did his hair and brushed his teeth. He turned around and grabbed his tux from the hanger and then put it on.

After Shawn put his clothes on, he walked out and saw Dylan and his dad talking.

"Hello Mr. Joey." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn. How are you?" Joey asked.

"Good. How are you?"

"Excited. Was your dad excited when you got married?"

"Oh yeah. He loves Juliet."

Joey smiled.

"Are these yours?" Joey asked.

"Yep. Juliet is with our girl." Shawn said.

"Dylan was playing with them."

Shawn smiled and said, "Dylan go get in the shower."

Dylan nodded and went to take a shower.

"Do you mind if I get the boys dressed?" Shawn asked.

"No, not at all." Joey said.

"Boys come here."

All three boys went up to Shawn and said, "What?"

"Let's get you dressed." Shawn said.

Shawn turned around to the suits he brought. He got Aaron dressed first, then Brice, and finally Cole.

"Boys you look awesome." Shawn said.

"Thank you." Aaron said.

"Hey Mr. Joey, do you mind taking a picture of me and the boys in our suits?" Shawn asked.

"Not at all son. Where is your phone?" Joey asked.

Shawn handed Joey his phone and stood behind the boys.

"One…two…three." Joey said.

Joey took the picture and then handed Shawn back his phone.

"Thank you." Shawn said.

Joey nodded.

Dylan got out of the shower and dried off and came out with a towel around his waist. He went into the groom's room where his tux was. Dylan got dressed and then came out and did his hair.

Dylan got done with his hair and then went up to Shawn and said, "Pictures?"

Shawn nodded.

"Dad, can you take a picture of me and Shawn please?" Dylan asked.

Joey nodded.

Dylan handed his dad his phone.

Joey took two of just Shawn and Dylan and then a few with all the boys.

"Thank you dad." Dylan said.

"You're welcome son." Joey said.

Shawn looked at his watch and it said, "1:15."

"Dude it's 1:15." Shawn said.

Dylan took a deep breath and said, "I'm ready Shawn."

Shawn hugged Dylan and said, "Just wait until you have kids, you will fall in love with your wife all over again. At least I did."

Dylan smiled.

 ** _With Juliet_**

Juliet was dressed and finished everything and was now getting Maggie dressed.

After getting Maggie dressed she stood and held Maggie and said, "Daddy is going to love seeing you. He's going to dance with you the whole night."

Brittany heard that and said, "How does Shawn like having a girl?"

"He loves her. She loves him also. They are inseparable." Juliet said.

"He's a good daddy Juliet. I can't wait to have a kid with Dylan."

"It's a major change, but it is a beautiful one."

"I want a girl first."

"I wanted a girl first, but then I had a boy and two more after that until I got my perfect litte girl."

"She is perfect Juliet."

"Thank you."

Brittany's mom went up to the ladies and said, "It is 1:45 ladies."

"Thanks mom." Brittany said.

 ** _With Shawn_**

It was 1:45 and Dylan, Shawn, and the groomsmen were making their way out to the area where the ceremony was going to be held.

The boys sat down in seats that Shawn had reserved for them. Shawn reserved a whole row for his family.

"Ready Dylan?" Shawn asked.

Dylan nodded.

It was 2:00.

Everyone was seated and settled.

The bridesmaids came down the aisle and then finally Juliet came down the aisle holding Maggie.

Shawn saw his wife and his baby girl walking down the aisle.

Juliet looked at Shawn and smiled and mouthed, "I love you."

Shawn nodded.

The wedding march was now playing.

Mr. Daniel and Brittany walked down the aisle. Daniel got to the altar and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and shook Dylan's hand.

The officiator started the ceremony.

It was time for the vows.

Dylan looked at Brittany and said, "Brittay Michelle, you have changed my life for the better. I wake up thankful I have you by my side always. Now that we are getting married or are married, I promise to love you and to be by your side like you are for me. I love you."

Brittany smiled and let tears fall down her face.

"Dylan Andrew, thank you for coming up to me at the basketball game, I don't know where I would be without you. Thank you for being so good to me. You are my best friend. I love you Dylan Andrew and can't wait to be yours forever." Brittany said.

It was time for the rings.

Dylan looked at Shawn and Sahawn grabbed the rings out of his pockets and handed them to Dylan.

Dylan slid Brittany's on her finger and Brittany did the same to Dylan.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Dylan Andrew Stevenson." The officiator said.

Dylan took that as his queue to kiss his bride.

Dylan pulled Brittany up to him and gave her the best kiss of her life.

Brittany pulled away and said, "I love you so much baby."

Dylan hugged Brittany walked back down the aisle and went to the married couples room.

Everyone was scattered around at this point and Shawn managed to keep track of the boys and find Juliet.

"Juliet!" Shawn yelled.

Juliet turned around and saw Shawn walking towards her.

Shawn stopped in front of Juliet and took her in.

"Jules you look gorgeous. Maggie looks so pretty baby." Shawn said.

"Well thank you babe. You look amazing as always and the boys look amazing." Juliet said.

"What did you think of the ceremony?"

"I loved it. They are perfect for each other."

"So are we. Shall we go party?"

Juliet nodded.

Shawn grabbed Maggie from Juliet and walked back inside and found their table. About 30 minutes into the reception a slow song came on.

Shawn gave Maggie to his dad and took Juliet to the dance floor and danced with her.

"I thought you were going to dance with Maggie?" Juliet asked.

"I wanted to dance with you first. Is that ok?" Shawn asked.

"Of course."

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet and then put her head on his chest and swayed in place.

"I love you baby so much." Shawn whispered.

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn hugged Juliet.

Once the song ended Shawn hugged Juliet and then went back to their table.

Brittany and Dylan came out and went straight for Shawn and Juliet.

"Thank you so much for coming guys." Dylan said.

"Thank you for inviting us. It was beautiful." Juliet said.

"Thank you Juliet." Brittany said.

Dylan took Brittany and said, "Cake?"

"Cake." Brittany said.

Shawn grabbed the microphone and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Andrew Stevenson ladies and gentelemen."

Everyone clapped.

"The couple wants to cut the cake now." Shawn said.

Dylan got behind Brittany and then cut a piece of the cake and put it on a plate and they fed it to each other.

Maggie was getting aggravated and started fussing.

Shawn heard that and got Juliet's attention and said, "The kids are coming home with us tonight."

"Ok. Maggie is fussing." Juliet said.

"I know. I have to give a speech then we will be out of here."

Juliet nodded.

Juliet went over to Maggie and grabbed her and brought her over to Shawn.

"She wants her daddy." Juliet said.

When Maggie saw Shawn she calmed down.

"Hello my Princess." Shawn said.

Shawn held Maggie and said, "I would like to give a speech. Dylan I know we only met a few years ago when we lived in Santa Barbara, your my brother dude. I wish you and Brittany a lifetime of happiness."

Dylan raised his glass of champange and drank it.

Shawn went over ot the couple and said, "Do you mind if we head out? Maggie is getting fussy."

"Not at all dude." Dylan said.

Juliet came over to the couple and said, "I hope you guys have a wonderful time in Fiji."

"Don't worry. We will. Thank you for coming guys. We couldn't do this without you guys." Brittany said.

"Thank you for inviting us. Have a great time. We love you both." Shawn said.

They all said goodbye and then Shawn and Juliet left the venue and went home.

They got home and Shawn got out and went and unlocked the door and then went back outside and got the boys and Juliet out of the car. He grabbed Maggie and went inside and then went into his bedroom and laid down with Maggie.

"You look so pretty my baby." Shawn said.

Maggie smiled.

"Your momma looks beautiful though." Shawn said.

"Thank you babe." Juliet said.

"I now know why you hid the dresses from me."

"Was it worth it?"

Shawn nodded.

Juliet got in bed with Shawn and Maggie and took a nap.

 ** _Well guys! The weddings are over. Had a great time writing them. Stay tuned for the rest. Thanks for reading._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_2 Months After Dylan's Wedding_**

One Friday night around 5:45, Shawn gets a call from Dylan.

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Hey dude. It's Dylan. What's up?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing much, hanging around the house. Why?"

"Do you guys want to come over?"

"Sure. What time?"

"How is 6:30. Is that too late?"

"Nah. We'll be there. See you in a bit."

"Bye."

Shawn and Dylan hung up the phone.

"Juliet!" Shawn yelled.

"What Shawn?" Juliet yelled.

"Get the boys ready."

Juliet came down the hall and asked, "Why?"

"Dylan is cooking and invited us over." Shawn said.

"Ok. What time?"

"6:30."

"Ok. You got Mags?"

"Yes I do."

Juliet turned around and went back down the hall and got the boys ready.

Shawn got up and changed Maggie and put her in her pajamas and gave her a kiss on her head. He walked down the hall and saw Juliet and the boys on the couch.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet got the boys in the car, then Shawn went back and locked the door and set the alarm. He got in the car and said, "Boys, we are going to Dylan's house."

"Yay!" Aaron said.

"I know. Ready?"

Aaron nodded.

Shawn backed down the driveway and then grabbed Juliet's hand and said, "I wonder how the honeymoon was."

"Me too. You think Britt is pregnant yet?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. I think so. He wanted kids when we were waiting for the wedding to start. Did Brittany mention anything about them?"

"Yeah. I was talking to Maggie and she made a comment."

Shawn pulled into Dylan's driveway and said, "I guess we will find out in a bit."

"Sure will. Did you bring Maggie's bottle and everything?" Juliet asked.

"Yes I did."

Juliet smiled.

Juliet got out of the car and helped the boys out.

Shawn got out of the car and went to grab Maggie's seat and then grabbed her diaper bag and went and knocked on the door.

Dylan came to the door with his two pitbull puppies.

"Hey guys!" Dylan said.

"Hey dude. You got the dogs?" Shawn asked.

"I sure did. I love these little dudes."

Dylan backed out of the way so Shawn and family could walk in and relax.

Dylan shut the door and yelled, "Babe! Shawn and Juliet are here!"

Brittany came down the hall and said, "Hey guys. How are you?"

"We are good. How was the honeymoon?" Juliet asked.

"It was so relaxing."

Shawn put Maggie's seat next to the couch and then took her out and went into the kitchen with Dylan.

"How's the married life treating you?" Shawn asked.

"I like it. I know it's only been two months, but I love it." Dylan said.

"That's good. It gets better everyday."

"We got some news for you guys."

"Is it what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?"

Juliet and Brittany came around the corner and said, "What are you boys talking about?"

"Marriage." Shawn said.

Brittany came over to Shawn and said, "Hello Maggie. Come see me."

Shawn looked at Maggie and said, "Go see Britt."

Brittany grabbed Maggie and walked around with her.

Juliet went up to Dylan and said, "Hey Dyl. We missed you. Shawn was going crazy. I mean he has Gus, but Gus can only do so much."

Dylan gave Juliet a hug and said, "I know. We missed you guys. We have some news for you."

Juliet looked at Shawn and then looked at Dylan and then back at Shawn.

Brittany came around the corner and said, "Let's go sit down guys."

Shawn, Juliet, and Dylan all went into the living room and sat down.

Shawn picked up Cole and sat down and put him in his lap.

"Hey daddy." Cole said.

"Hey baby." Shawn said.

Cole kissed Shawn and wrapped his arms around him.

Juliet sat down next to Shawn and picked up Aaron.

"Momma!" Aaron said.

"Aaron!" Juliet said.

Dylan and Brittany got up and said, "We got some news today."

"What would it be Brittany?" Juliet asked.

"We are having a baby!" Brittany and Dylan said in unison.

Shawn and Juliet put the kids on the floor and got up and hugged them.

"You guys weren't kidding about babies." Juliet said.

"It's November so you should be due around Juliet's birthday!" Shawn said.

"That's exciting." Dylan said.

"How are you feeling Brittany?" Juliet asked.

"For the most part great. Haven't had any morning sickness yet. I am sure that is coming soon." Brittany said.

"I will give you so much information you won't be able to take it all in before the baby is here."

"What do you want Dylan?" Shawn asked.

"A girl. Brittany wants a boy." Dylan said.

"That's exactly how we were." Juliet said.

Maggie started fussing.

Shawn looked at his watch and said, "I'm going to give her some baby food. Do you mind Jules?"

"No, not at all. I think she's getting sick of the bottles." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Maggie from Brittany and went into the kitchen and sat down with her.

"Jules, can you please bring me one of her bibs, a spoon, and her food please?" Shawn asked.

Juliet grabbed the stuff out of Maggie's diaper bag and handed it to Shawn.

"Thanks sweetheart. Want to watch her eat it for the first time?" Shawn asked.

"Sure. I gave you pineapple flavored food." Juliet said.

"You know me so well."

Dylan and Brittany came into the kitchen and kept Shawn and Juliet company while they were feeding Maggie.

Shawn opened the can of baby food and then put Maggie's bib on and grabbed the spoon and fed her the first bite.

Maggie took in the baby food and smiled.

"You like it baby?" Shawn asked.

Maggie looked at him again and smiled.

Shawn kept feeding Maggie.

"Shawn you should try some." Juliet said.

"I'll do it if you do it." Shawn said.

"Nevermind."

"That's what I thought."

"What did you name the puppies?" Juliet asked.

"The one with the red collar is Tyler, the one with the blue collar is Jake." Dylan said.

"Are they fixed?"

Dylan nodded.

"We have been meaning to get that done to Jax and Gracie."

"It's been crazy these past few months."

"You're right about that."

Cole came in the kitchen and asked, "Daddy, when are we eating?"

"In a minute buddy. Dylan is making spaghetti." Shawn said.

"Thank you Dylan!" Cole said.

"You're welcome Cole Jackson." Dylan said.

5 minutes later, Maggie finished her baby food and wanted more.

"Maggie, I just fed you, how can you be that hungry?" Shawn asked.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "She is your kid."

"Shut up." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband's chest and kissed his cheek.

Dylan got up fixed the plates.

"Guys, dinner is ready." Dylan said.

"Cole! Dinner is ready." Shawn said.

Cole came running around the corner and sat down in his seat and waited on a plate.

Shawn fixed Cole's plate and said, "There ya go son. Enjoy."

"Thank you daddy." Cole said.

Shawn smiled.

Everyone got their plates and sat down at the table and caught up.

"Juliet, where did you two go on your honeymoon?" Brittany asked.

"We went to Vancouver, it's where we officially started dating. One of the best decisions of my life." Juliet said.

"Who chose that spot?"

"Shawn did. I thought about it and agreed. It's where our lives together would start."

"That's sweet. Did you have a great time?"

"We did. Did a lot of shopping. Sightseeing."

"How long were you two gone?"

"Two weeks."

"Shawn did you have a good time?" Dylan asked.

"Hell yeah I did. I was with my best friend who is now my wife." Shawn said.

Aaron got done and said, "Daddy I'm tired."

Juliet looked at Shawn and nodded.

"Ok buddy. We will get going in a few minutes ok?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded and got in Shawn's lap and sat there.

"Well guys, thank you for dinner. Congratulations to the both of you. Can't wait to see if you are having a girl or a boy." Juliet said.

"We can't either. Thank you for coming over tonight." Dylan said.

"Thank you for having us over."

Dylan and Brittany walked Shawn and Juliet to their car and said their final goodbyes.

Shawn was driving on the way home and said, "I can't believe Brittany is pregnant."

"I know." Juliet said.

"We were married for what? 4 months before you got pregnant?"

"Yep."

"Wouldn't change anything at all. I got my family and friends and that's all I need."

"True Shawn."

Shawn pulled into the driveway and opened the garage door. He pulled into the garagae and shut the garage door. He got out of the car and opened the door.

Juliet got out of the car and got the boys out and inside.

Shawn went over to Maggie and said, "Are you ready to go night night?"

Maggie looked at him and smiled.

Shawn picked her up and said, "You know I love you right?"

Shawn put her head on his shoulder and walked inside and went to his bedroom and put Maggie on the bed and laid down next to her.

Juliet came in after she put the boys down and said, "Go kiss the boys goodnight when you get a minute."

"Got it. I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too baby." Juliet said.

Juliet got on the bed and kissed Shawn.

Shawn got out of bed and went and kissed the boys goodnight and lock everything up before ending his day.

At 9:45 Shawn got in bed with a passed out Juliet and Maggie.

"I love you sweet girls." Shawn whispered.

 ** _Hey guys! How are you? Been super busy with work, school, oh and I graduate in 6 weeks. That's exciting. Hopefully I can find time to sit down and write for you guys. Thanks for sticking around for so long._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_The Next Day_**

The next morning after Shawn and Juliet went over to Dylan's to find out that Dylan and Brittany are expecting a baby, Shawn woke up and stared at the ceiling fan for 5 minutes.

Juliet woke up and saw Shawn up and said, "Good morning!"

Shawn turned his head and looked at his wife and said, "Good morning baby. How are you?"

"Good. How are you and how long have you been up?"

"I'm great. I've been up for like 5 minutes."

"Why?"

"Couldn't sleep. I was thinking."

Juliet sat up on her elbow and asked, "Thinking about what?"

"Stuff. All kinds of stuff, can't come down to one certain thing." Shawn explained.

"I gotcha. One day next week, I was thinking Thursday, we can go surprise Aaron at school and eat lunch with him."

"I would love that. My dad never did that."

"Most dads don't."

"Well I'm not "most" dads."

"You are so right. You are so much more than that."

"Did Maggie get up last night?"

"Yes 3 times."

"Juliet, you can get me up sometimes you know?"

"I know. You just want to hog her."

"Of course I do. She's still 6 monhts old. A few months she will be almost a "big girl"."

Juliet laid on to of Shawn and said, "I know. She will always be your baby girl."

"But you're my baby girl." Shawn said.

"I am, but our daughter will be second."

"I got you. Now get me a kiss baby girl."

Juliet smiled and leaned down and kissed Shawn.

"Breakfast?" Shawn asked.

"Nah. Not hungry." Juliet said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just not hungry. We did have a big dinner last night."

"True. What do you think Brittany is having?"

"I think a girl. Dylan wants a girl also."

"That's cute."

Maggie started crying and Shawn got up and went to her crib and picked her up.

"Good morning baby girl." Shawn said.

When Shawn picked up Maggie, Maggie smiled at him.

Aaron came in the bedroom and said, "Daddy. I want to go to Uncle Lassie's."

Juliet looked at him and said, "Do you want to call him?"

"Yeah."

Aaron ran over to Juliet and Juliet picked him up and put him on her lap.

Juliet reached and grabbed her phone and called Carlton's number.

"Hello?" Carlton answered the phone.

"Hey it's me." Juliet said.

"Hey. Is something wrong? What did Spencer do?"

Shawn heard that and said, "Nothing Lassie."

Juliet laughed and said, "Aaron wants to talk to you."

"Well put the boy on." Carlton said.

Juliet handed Aaron the phone.

"Hey Uncle Lassie." Aaron said.

"Hello Aaron. What's up?" Carlton asked.

"Nothing. I miss you."

"I miss you too buddy. You have to tell your daddy to have a cookout soon,"

Aaron turned to Shawn and said, "You heard him daddy."

"Ok. How is tonight?" Shawn asked.

"That's fine. Is around 7:30 fine?" Carlton asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you later then."

"Aaron say bye to Uncle Lassie."

"Bye Uncle Lassie." Aaron said.

"Bye Aaron. See you later." Carlton said.

Carlton hung up the phone.

"Is that better Aaron? You get to see your Uncle Lassie tonight." Juliet said.

"Yes. Thank you." Aaron said.

Aaron gave Juliet a hug and said, "You shouldn't be thanking me, you should be thanking your daddy."

Aaron got down off the bed and went over to Shawn and hugged him.

"Thank you Daddy!" Aaron said.

Shawn handed Maggie to Juliet and picked Aaron up and said, "You're welcome son. Do you want to go shopping with me for the cookout?"

"Yes. Can mommy and Maggie also?"

Shawn looked at Juliet and Juliet said, "Mommy and Maggie would love to join."

"Let's go." Aaron said.

"Ok. We need grandpa and grandma to babysit Brice and Cole." Shawn said.

Juliet picked her phone and up called Maddie.

"Hello?" Maddie asked.

"Hey Maddie it's Juliet." Juliet said.

"Why hello. How are you this morning?"

"Good. I have a BIG favor to ask of you and or Henry."

"Ok. Go ahead."

"Shawn is having a cookout tonight at 7:30, it's spur of the moment and Aaron wants to go shopping with Shawn, me, and Maggie. He didn't want Cole or Brice to go."

"I would be happy to watch them. Henry is busy with yardwork. I will come over in like 5 minutes."

"You are a lifesaver Maddie. Love you. Thank you."

"You're very welcome Juliet. Love you too. Tell my son I said hello."

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"I would love to."

"Hang on."

Juliet pulled the phone away from her ear and yelled, "Shawn your mom wants to talk to you on the phone!"

Juliet put the phone back to her ear and said, "Sorry if that was loud."

"You are just fine."

"Here he comes."

Juliet handed the phone to Shawn and said, "Be nice."

Shawn nodded.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hello son." Maddie said.

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"Nothing. Juliet invited us to your cookout and to ask me to watch the boys while you go shopping."

"Thank you for watching them. I'm sure Jules filled you in?"

"Yep. I heard it was spur of the moment."

"Yeah. Aaron wanted to see his Uncle Lassie, so Juliet called him and he suggested that we have cookout soon, so I made it tonight so Aaron can see Lassiter."

"That's sweet. I will see you guys in a bit then."

"Yes you will. Bye."

Shawn hung up the phone and said, "We need to get dressed.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn went to his closet and brought his clothes out and put them on the bed and stripped.

"Shawn, no shower?" Juliet asked.

"Nope. We are going to play football today." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn began to put his shirt on and as soon as he was changing his boxers, Juliet slapped his butt.

"Juliet Lynn. Do it one more time." Shawn joked.

Juliet tested him and did it again.

Shawn stopped getting dress for the time being and chased Juliet around the bedroom.

Juliet laid down on the bed and Shawn got on top and said, "Are you done?"

"As long as we can pick up later." Juliet flirted.

"I'm sure I can do that."

"Kiss me baby."

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet passionately and Juliet pulled Shawn down more to get closer.

"Jules you need to get dressed." Shawn whispered.

"I need to shower." Juliet whispered.

"I might as well take one also."

"I would love to have you join me."

"How about when my mom gets here so she can watch boys."

"That sounds nice."

Shawn heard the doorbell ring.

"Jules, can you please get the door?" Shawn asked.

Juliet looked Shawn up and down and found his problem.

"Um…no." Juliet said.

"Please Jules? I don't want my mom to see me like this."

"Too bad. I need to get Maggie and Aaron dressed."

Shawn moaned and said, "Fine."

Shawn just put on some gym shorts and went out to meet his mom.

Shawn opened the door and said, "Hey mom."

Maddie glared at Shawn and his messed up hair.

"Am I interrupting something?" Maddie asked.

"No mom, why would you think that?" Shawn asked.

"Oh I don't know. Hair, clothes, and what's under your clothes."

"I walked in on you and dad, so you have NO input on my sex life."

"Fair point. Where is Juliet?"

"Shower. Which I need to go get dressed and shave and pick the bedroom up."

"Fine. We will chill out and watch TV."

"Thank you."

Shawn ran to his room and locked the door and got in the shower with Juliet.

Juliet heard the door shut and said, "Did you get caught?"

"Yes." Shawn mumbled.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her that I walked in on her and ad and she had no imput on my sex life."

Juliet raised her eyebrows and asked, "How did she tak that?"

"She said it was fair."

"Well then go get some clothes on and go get the kids ready please. We will play some more tonight."

"But Jules…"

"Shawn, just go. Your mom loves me, I would not like her to hate me by the end of my shower."

"Fine. Can I have a kiss?"

Juliet nodded.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and pulled her toward him and kissed her passionately.

Juliet pulled away and flirted, "There will be more tonight."

"Evil woman." Shawn whispered.

"Shut up. You love me."

"You're damn straight I do."

"I love you Shawn."

Shawn turned around and leaned against the door frame and said, "I love you too Juliet."

Shawn went out of the bathroom and went and got dressed and went out in the living room and sat down with his mom.

"Mom, please don't hate Jules today." Shawn mumbled.

Maddie turned to Shawn and said, "Why would I hate her?"

"Because of this morning. She made a good point, that you love her and she doesn't want you to hate her because of what happened at the door."

"Shawn I would never, ever, hate Juliet. She is my baby boy's wife. I love just as much as I love you."

"Thanks mom. She should be out in a minute or so. Did you get the kids ready?"

"I sure did. I even fed them."

"I don't know what I would do without you. Are you and dad getting remarried?"

"Why did you ask that?"

"I was just wondering."

"Honestly Shawn, I don't know. I hope we do, but if we don't that's fine also."

"That's not ok. I want my parents together to be a good example for my kids. They need more than one married couple in their lives, especially Aaron. He's getting older."

"I understand Shawn."

"I will ask him tonight."

"Don't you dare."

"I will."

Maddie sighed and said, "Alright Shawn."

Juliet came down the hall and saw Shawn and Maddie.

Shawn saw Juliet and said, "Jules come talk to mom."

Juliet shook her head.

"Oh hello Juliet. How are you?" Maddie asked.

"I'm great Maddie. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Just fine thank you. Oh and by the way, I don't hate you. I told Shawn that, I love you as much as I love him."

"Oh Maddie, thank you so much. We haven't had adult time in almost a year."

"I understand Juliet. Why don't you guys go, and after the cookout, we will take them."

Juliet went over to Maddie and hugged her.

"Aaron let's go!" Shawn yelled.

Aaron came down the hall running and stopped in front of Shawn and Juliet .

"Mom where is Maggie?" Shawn asked.

"She is in her room." Maddie said.

Shawn went into Maggie's room and got her and brought her out to the car.

Juliet met Shawn in the car and then they went to the store to get the stuff for the cookout.

They were in the store for 45 minutes because Aaron put some stuff in the shopping cart without Shawn or Juliet knowing.

Shawn and Juliet got home and brought the kids and the groceries inside.

After getting settled, Shawn called Dylan and invited him and Brittany over tonight, he also called Matthew to invite him and his girlfriend over.

The first guest to arrive at 7:15 was Carlton and his family.

Shawn opened the door and yelled, "Aaron! Someone is at the door for you!"

Aaron came running down the hall and saw his Uncle Lassie bent down on the floor.

"Uncle Lassie!" Aaron sequeled.

"Hey Aaron. How are you?" Lassiter asked.

"Good. I missed you."

"I missed you too buddy. Ready to go play?"

"Yeah."

Aaron and Carlton went outside while Juliet came and greeted Marlowe.

Marlowe came in the house and found Juliet in the kitchen.

"Hey Juliet." Marlowe said.

"Marlowe. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Great. Brandon is almost 3. Can you believe it?"

"I can't."

"Do you need any help?"

"No thank you. Where is your princess at?"

"She's outside playing with the boys."

"Oh goodness."

Everyone showed up around 8:00.

Brittany saw Juliet and said, "Hello."

Juliet turned around and said, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Morning sickness started this morning. Oh and did you know it doesn't always occur in the morning?"

"I did not know that. Do you need anything?"

"No. I just need some food."

Juliet laughed, "Shawn has some. Go see him."

Juliet and Brittany went outside.

Juliet went up to Shawn and said, "How's it coming?"

"Good. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"Good. Kiss?"

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

"I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too." Juliet replied.

Juliet wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

Shawn finished cooking and told everyone to come eat.

Everyone ate and visited until around 9:45.

Shawn and Juliet said bye to everyone around 9:30.

Maddie came up to Shawn and Juliet and said, "Juliet, I'm going to take the kids to the house ok?"

"It's perfect. We will come get them tomorrow afternoon is that ok?" Juliet asked.

"Of course. Enjoy your night."

"Thank you."

Shawn shut the door and locked it and went into the bedroom and saw Juliet on the bed waiting for him.

"Well hello there." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and walked toward Shawn and said, "Hi there handsome. Ready for your wild night?"

Shawn shut the bedroom door and walked over to Juliet and whispered, "It's been a while since we've been wild."

"Oh I know. It's been too long."

Shawn stripped and got on the bed and waited for Juliet.

Juliet laid down next to Shawn and Shawn rolled on top of her and kissed her.

"Jules, we need to do this more often." Shawn whispered.

"I agree Shawn." Juliet replied.

"Do you remember how this started Shawn?"

"I do. I think you started it."

"Did I?" How did I start it baby?"

"You couldn't leave my ass alone."

"Oh you mean like this?" Juliet hit Shawn on his ass once again.

"That's exactly what."

"Let's continue what I started."

"I agree."

Shawn and Juliet had a fun night, but it ended around midnight because they are parents and they are older.

 ** _Hey guys, it's been awhile. How are you doing? I graduated high school on May 15. 2016. Been super busy. Hope you enjoy your summer and enjoy this. Thanks for reading._**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in almost a year! I have been super busy! I started college and I have been repairing my house since the August flood! If you haven't seen it google "Great Flood of 2016 Denham Springs! Let's pick back up!_**

That next week after the cookout:

Shawn sat at his desk working like a good person should have. Juliet peered over her computer and said, "Hey, want to go surprise Aaron at lunch?"

Shawn looked up and said, "I would love to. What time does he eat?"

"He eats at like 11:30. It's 11:15 now, so we should leave now!"

"Ok! Tell Karen where we are going and I will go get the car."

Juliet got up from her desk and grabbed her purse. She walked into Karen's office and said, "Hey Karen, can we go eat with Aaron today?"

"Of course you can! Tell him I said hey and that we love him." Karen answered.

"Thank you! He doesn't know we are coming."

"Aw, that's cute! Have a good time!"

Juliet smiled and left Karen's office. She walked out the station, down the stairs and found Shawn in the car waiting for her.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yep!" Juliet answered!

Shawn put the car in Drive and took off toward Aaron's school.

Shawn and Juliet pulled up into the school parking lot around 11:20. They went into the office and got their visiter badges and then sat down outside on the benches in front of the cafeteria and waited on Aaron.

10 minutes later Aaron and his class walk out in a line and Aaron looked up and saw Shawn and Juliet.

"Mommy!" Aaron said.

Juliet got up and said, "Hey baby. How are you?"

"Good. What are you and daddy doing here?"

"Do you mind if we eat with you?"

Aaron shook his head.

Juliet bent down and said, "I think daddy has something for you!"

Aaron looked at Juliet and smiled.

"Go see what it is!" Juliet said.

Aaron walked over to Shawn and said, "Hey daddy."

Shawn got up and said, "Hey baby!"

"Mommy said you have something for me."

"I do. I got us Subway for lunch."

"Yum."

"I know. Momma picked it out."

"Where's Maggie?"

"She is at grandma's. We had to work today."

"Do I get to see her after lunch?"

"I don't know. Let's go see what mom says."

Shawn took Aaron's hand and led him to Juliet.

"Ready to eat baby?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah momma." Aaron said.

They went into the cafeteria and found a spot to sit and eat.

Before they sat down, Shawn went behind Juliet and whispered, "Aaron wants to come home after lunch to see Maggie."

"Ok. I will go talk to his teacher." Juliet whispered back.

"Thank you baby."

Juliet smiled.

Shawn and Aaron sat down and saved a spot for Juliet.

"Where's mommy going?" Aaron asked.

"To go talk to your teacher." Shawn replied.

"About what? Am I in trouble?"

"You're not in trouble, I promise."

Juliet walked up to Ms. Scott and said, "Ms. Scott, can I talk to you for a second?"

Ms. Scott looked up from her lunch and said, "Oh hi Juliet. Of course we can talk."

Ms. Scott got up from the table and walked outside with Juliet.

"So what's up?" Ms. Scott asked.

"We have a 6 month old at the house and Aaron really wants to see Maggie after lunch. Does he have any work left for today?" Juliet asked.

"He is absolutely ok to go home. Is he involved with his siblings?"

"Yes he is. Especially Maggie."

"That's good. Let's go eat and then you can take him home."

"Thank you so much!"

Juliet and Ms. Scott walked back in the cafeteria and sat down in their respective spots.

Juliet sat down next down to Shawn and said, "He is fine to come home. Don't tell him yet."

"Ok." Shawn said.

"So Aaron, what have you done today?" Juliet asked.

"Writing." Aaron said.

"That sounds fun." Shawn said.

"It sucked." Aaron added back.

Juliet laughed.

For 35 more minutes Shawn and Juliet visited with Aaron and his friends.

It was time to go back to class and Aaron said bye to Shawn and Juliet.

"Bye mommy." Aaron said.

"Bye Aaron. I love you baby." Juliet said.

"I love you too."

Juliet gave Aaron a hug and a kiss.

Aaron walked over to Shawn and wanted him to hold him.

Shawn picked Aaron up and said, "Thank you for letting us eat with you today baby."

"You're welcome daddy. I love you." Aaron said.

"Hug and kisses?"

Aaron gave Shawn hugs and kisses.

Shawn let Aaron down and said, "We will see you later dude."

"Ok. Bye daddy."

"Bye baby."

Aaron walked back to class with his peers.

Juliet went up to Shawn and said, "Let's go check him out."

Shawn and Juliet went into the office and checked Aaron out.

5 minutes later, Aaron came walking in the office with his backpack and lunchbox.

"Daddy! You came back." Aaron said.

Shawn bent down and picked Aaron up and said, "I sure did! Ready to go see Aunt Karen?"

Aaron nodded.

Shawn, Juliet, and Aaron walked out of the school and got in the car and went to the station.

They parked the car at the station and went inside.

Aaron ran inside and went straight to Karen's office.

Karen saw her door open and saw the top of Aaron's head.

"What are you doing here Aaron?" Karen asked.

"Mommy and daddy came and got me from school." Aaron said.

"They did? Are you happy?"

"Yes! I get to see Maggie in a few minutes."

"You love your sister don't you?"

Shawn and Juliet walked in on Karen and Aaron's conversation.

"I do love my sister. I want another one."

Shawn and Juliet's head popped up and looked at each other.

"Aaron, do you really want another sister?" Juliet asked.

"I do momma. I love Maggie so much." Aaron said.

Shawn bent down and asked, "Ok. Do you mind if we wait a few years?"

"Why wait?" Aaron asked.

"Mommy isn't ready to have another baby just yet."

"Why not?"

"Ask mommy."

"Mommy why aren't you ready to have another baby?" Aaron asked.

Juliet sat down and picked Aaron in her lap.

"Mommy just had a baby 6 months ago." Juliet said.

"When will you be ready?"

Juliet looked at Shawn for help.

"I promise Aaron, when we are ready to have another baby, we will let you know." Shawn said.

"Why do you have to be ready to have a baby daddy?"

Karen chuckled.

"Why don't we wait to have that talk later." Shawn suggested.

"Ok. Can we go see Maggie now please?" Aaron asked.

"Of course we can."

"Why don't you and daddy get everything ready and I talk to aunt Karen for a minute." Juliet suggested.

"Ok. Let's go daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn grabbed Aaron's hand and left Karen's office.

"Oh my God! " Juliet said.

"What?" Karen asked.

"I think he wants us to have another baby."

"I do too. I know you guys aren't ready and won't be for a while."

"It breaks my heart to tell him that I'm not ready. He gets so sad."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know that's the problem."

"Why don't you and Shawn talk about it tonight while you're in bed. You can go through the pros and the cons of having another baby. You guys will figure something out. I know you will."

"Thank you for all of this advice. I appreciate it a lot."

"You're very welcome. Go home and enjoy your day with Aaron. I will see you guys tomorrow."

Juliet left Karen's office and grabbed her purse and walked out to the car that was waiting for her out front.

Juliet got in the car and said, "Ready to go get Maggie, Aaron?"

"Yeah. Can we leave Cole and Brice at grandma's?" Aaron asked.

Shawn looked at Juliet and nodded.

"Sure can buddy. Want them to stay the night?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Shawn drove to his mom's house. He pulled into the driveway and got out and waited on Juliet and Aaron to get out of the car.

Aaron got out the car and ran to Shawn's side and grabbed his hand.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's other hand and played with his wedding band as they were walking to the front door.

Shawn knocked on the door and his mom came to answer it.

Maddie opened the door and said, "Shawn, you can just walk in."

"Thanks mom." Shawn said.

Shawn, Aaron and Juliet all walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

Maddie came down the hall holding a sleeping Maggie.

"How has she been?" Juliet asked.

"A little fussy." Maddie responded.

Juliet grabbed her from Maddie and sat down with her and talked to her for a little bit.

"Hey pretty girl. It's your momma." Juliet whispered.

Maggie opened her eyes and smiled.

"I heard you were fussy today for grandma. What's up with that?

Maggie just looked at her.

"I think you have a belly ache."

"Has she ate today?" Juliet asked.

"No. Every time I would try to feed her she would fuss." Maddie said.

"Did you give her the drops that I gave you?"

"No. They are in her bag."

Shawn got up and got Maggie's diaper bag and pulled out the bottle of medicine and gave Maggie a few drops.

"There you go baby. You should feel better any second now." Shawn said

"Where are the boys?" Juliet asked.

"They are with Henry." Maddie said.

"Doing what?"

"Oh they went to the Psych office."

"What work is there to do there?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Have you gotten any cases lately?"

"No. Psych hasn't had a case in like 3 months."

"Well then, I don't have a clue why they're there then."

"Ok. Can you keep Brice and Cole tonight?"

"Sure. What about the other two?"

"Aaron wants to have some time with Maggie."

"Aw. That's sweet."

Shawn smiled.

"Well we are going to head out." Juliet said.

"Have a good night you guys." Maddie said.

Shawn and Juliet grabbed Aaron and Maggie and left to go home.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and Aaron and Juliet got out. Shawn got out and grabbed Maggie and went inside.

Aaron sat on the couch and waited to hold Maggie.

"Whatcha doing there bud?" Juliet asked.

"Can I hold Maggie?" Aaron asked.

"Of course. You have to be careful though."

"Ok mommy."

Juliet grabbed Maggie from Shawn and handed her to Aaron gently.

"You have to hold her head baby." Juliet said.

Aaron did what he was told.

Shawn came in the living room with his computer and said, "Jules, can we talk later, like once we put him down in like 3 hours?"

"Is this about earlier?" Juliet asked.

Shawn nodded.

"Aaron do you want to go nap?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Can I nap with Maggie in your room?" Aaron asked.

"Yep. Let me get the monitors."

Juliet took Maggie and went into her bedroom and grabbed the main monitor and turned it on and put Maggie in the bed.

Aaron walked in the bedroom and got in the bed.

Juliet went in the other room and turned on the other monitor and put that one in the living room.

Juliet walked back into the bedroom and saw Aaron and Maggie sleeping.

"Shawn…come here." Juliet whispered.

Shawn got up and walked behind Juliet and said, "We did good Jules."

"Yes we did Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet shut the bedroom door and went and sat on the couch waiting for Shawn.

Shawn came around the corner and sat down next to Juliet and grabbed his computer.

"So what do you think about what Aaron said earlier?" Shawn asked.

"I honestly don't know. I want another baby, but not right now. When I tell Aaron that he gets upset and makes the face that you do when you're upset." Juliet said.

"Ok. What are the pros of having another baby right now?"

"I don't know Shawn. I guess having another kid for the family and growing our family. I didn't picture me with 5-6 kids though."

"I didn't see me getting married until I met you, let alone have kids."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean that when you came along, you opened my eyes and made me think about my future. I planned out how I would ask you to marry me in my head for years. I also planned how dope our wedding would be. Guess what? Our wedding was so dope. But after we got married I pictured us with 1 or 2 kids. I'm not saying that I'm not grateful for the other 2, it's just not what I had in mind."

"Yeah I know what you're saying. What do we tell Aaron?"

"I don't know Jules. Do you want another baby? Be honest with me."

Juliet turned and looked at Shawn and grabbed his hands and said, "Do you?"

"I don't know. Maybe in a few years, but not now."

"Ok I'm speaking hypothetically here."

Shawn nodded.

"What if I was to get pregnant again in the very near future. Would you be happy?" Juliet asked

"Juliet, that's a silly question. Of course I would be happy. That's our kid. Will I feel sacred like every other kid? Hell yes." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

"Ok question for you." Shawn said.

"Ok go." Juliet nodded.

"Would you regret it if you got pregnant again?"

Juliet looked at Shawn and then looked down and shook her head, "No I wouldn't Shawn. That baby is a mix of me and you. That's what our love made. I couldn't regret something that our love made. Our love made this marriage. Do I regret that? Not one bit. Do I regret wasting my time to date you? Absolutely. If we could go back, I would date you the first time you asked me to marry you on that baby sitter's case."

Shawn's eyebrows shot up, "You remember that?"

"Of course I do. I wish I wasn't stupid."

"Jules, you're not stupid. You were young. I was young and stupid."

Juliet laughed.

"So what's the decision?" Shawn asked.

"No more babies for at least 2 years." Juliet said.

"What if you had twins?"

"Slow down baby. I'm not even pregnant."

"Ok."

"Thanks for talking this out with me."

"You're welcome. That's what I'm here for."

"And I love every bit of it."  
Shawn looked at Juliet and gave her a kiss.

Juliet kissed Shawn back with more passion than he had.

"I love you baby." Shawn whispered.

"I love you too baby." Juliet whispered.

They pulled away and watched TV for the rest of the day.

 ** _Do you guys want another baby or 2? Let me know!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Saturday Morning_**

One Saturday morning Maggie decided she wanted to play at 2:15 in the morning.

Maggie's cry woke Shawn up. Shawn got out of bed and went to go check on Maggie.

"What's wrong, Maggie?" Shawn whispered.

Maggie kept crying.

"Let me go fix you a bottle. Hopefully that will soothe you." Shawn said.

Shawn left the bedroom and went to the kitchen and grabbed formula and the bottle. While he was trying to make the bottle one-handed, he was trying to calm Maggie down with the other hand.

The bottle was finished. Shawn grabbed the bottle out of the microwave and tested to see if it was too hot. It was perfect. He put it in Maggie's mouth and she pushed it away.

"Do you want momma?" Shawn asked.

Maggie kept crying.

Shawn went into the bedroom and whispered, "Jules, can you help me with Maggie?"

Juliet didn't answer.

Shawn gently shook her.

Juliet woke up startled.

"What's going on?" Juliet asked.

"Can you help me with Maggie?" Shawn asked

"What's wrong with her?"

"She woke up at 2:15, I rocked her, changed her, and tried to feed her. She wasn't having any of it."

"Did you put her in her swing?"

"No. I didn't think about that."

"Go try that and if that doesn't work, I'll try to help."

"Ok. Sorry to wake you up, Jules."

"It's ok. I love you."

"Love you too."

Shawn kissed Juliet and left the room to put Maggie in her swing.

Shawn put Maggie in her swing and started to swing her.

Maggie was finally calming down.

"Momma was right. That swing does calm you down." Shawn said.

30 minutes later, Maggie was fast asleep in her swing.

Shawn decided to pick her up and lay down on the couch with her.

"Wanna watch some TV, Maggie?" Shawn whispered.

Maggie just slept through the entire thing.

"Ok. Let's watch some TV."

Shawn turned on the TV and watched it until he fell asleep.

Around 4 in the morning, Juliet got up and went to go check on Shawn and Maggie. She got to the living room and saw Shawn and Maggie snoozing away. She smiled to herself and thought, she was the luckiest girl in the world to have a great husband and that he was a fantastic father.

Juliet sat down next to Shawn and rubbed her hand up and down his stubble.

Shawn stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

"C'mon sleepy head. It's time to get up and get back in bed with your wife." Juliet whispered.

Shawn finally woke up with a big grin on his face.

"Hey there. Are you two feeling better?" Juliet asked.

"Yes we are. What are you doing up?" Shawn whispered.

"I wanted to cuddle with you. It's cold."

"I see. Shall we put this little one in her room for the rest of the night?"

"Let's see if she lets you."

Shawn got up holding Maggie. Maggie yawned in Shawn's arms.

"Maggie, your little yawns melt daddy's heart." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

"Shawn…" Juliet started.

Shawn turned around and saw Juliet with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Shawn asked.

"When you said that to Maggie, I flash forward 25 years and I saw you and her walking down the aisle with you fixing to give her away."

Shawn was listening to Juliet's speech and didn't realize he had tears in his eyes as well. He put Maggie down on the couch and ran to hug Juliet.

"Baby, we have a long time before that happens." Shawn said.

"But Shawn it'll happen faster than you think."

Shawn went and hugged Juliet.

"Hey look at me." Shawn said.

Juliet pulled away from Shawn and looked him in the eyes.

"Juliet, yes our kids are growing up faster than I thought they would, but that doesn't mean they won't be our babies. Cole is going to come home from college just to see and visit with you." Shawn explained.

"I can wait a while before Cole is in college." Juliet said.

"I can too."

"We have Aaron's Kindergarten graduation tonight."

"We do. Our baby is done with Kindergarten. Next year is Brice and then Cole."

"Good thing there's a two year gap between Maggie and Cole."

Shawn laughed.

"Let's get him up and ready." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet went into Aaron's bedroom and said, "Hey baby. It's time to get up."

Aaron rolled back over and pulled his covers over his head just like his daddy does.

"Aaron. You need to get up dude. We have graduation today!" Shawn said.

Aaron slowly opened his eyes and said, "Ok."

Shawn hugged Aaron and got him dressed.

Aaron and Shawn went out of his room and the two looked at Juliet.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet looked up at the two boys and saw Shawn in Aaron. When she looked at them, she started tearing up.

"Come here baby." Juliet said.

Aaron ran to Juliet and hugged her.

"You look just like your daddy." Juliet said.

Aaron smiled.

"Come on, let's go. I'm sure grandma and grandpa are already there with your brothers." Shawn said.

Juliet picked Maggie up and grabbed Aaron's hand and walked out to the car.

They got in and took off to Aaron's school.

Shawn pulled into the parking lot and parked.

"Aaron, hold mom's hand." Shawn said.

Shawn went to the back of the car and got Maggie's stroller out and put her in it.

Juliet was already halfway to the door before Shawn caught up.

They got inside and Aaron went where he was supposed to go.

Shawn and the gang got inside and saw Maddie and Henry. He walked up to them and sat down and said, "Dad, my baby is a 1st grader now."

"I know Shawn. Just wait till Jr. High." Henry said.

"Pump the brakes, dad."

Henry chuckled.

Music started to play and all the graduates came out in one line.

35 minutes later Aaron Spencer was called to get his diploma.

Shawn and Juliet got tons of pictures.

The ceremony ended and Shawn and Juliet waited for Aaron outside.

"Mommy I did it!" Aaron squealed.

"Yes you did baby. I am very proud of you." Juliet said.

Aaron pulled away and went over to Shawn and said, "Daddy did you see me?"

"I did. I'm so proud of you. I love you." Shawn said.

Aaron hugged and kissed Shawn.

Let's go home and eat cake.

They all went home for an afterparty and to enjoy each other's company.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Shawn and Juliet's 7th Wedding Anniversary_**

The night before Shawn and Juliet's wedding Shawn's parents came and got the kids so they could have a night out.

Maddie knocked on the door.

Juliet came out in her robe and her hair tied up in a towel. She opened the door, "Hey Maddie. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?" Maddie replied.

"Awesome. Thank you so much for taking them for us tonight! Come on in."

Maddie walked in and sat on the couch and said, "It is not a problem. We love having them over. When is Aaron's last day of school?"

"Next Tuesday. He has Kindergarten graduation next Friday afternoon at 4."

"Why that early?"

"They have a lot of kindergarten classes. He just happens to be the first one."

"Are you proud Juliet?"

"Of course I am."

"What about Shawn?"

"Let's find out."

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled.

Shawn came in the living room running and stop in front of Juliet.

"What's up babe?" Shawn asked.

"Sit." Juliet said.

Shawn sat down next to Juliet.

"Are you proud of Aaron?" Maddie asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Shawn asked.

"Just answer the damn question."

"Of course I am proud of my son. I'm proud of all my kids. What parent wouldn't be proud of their kids?"

"I don't know Shawn, I was just being real with you for a second."

"Aaron, baby, come here!" Juliet yelled.

Aaron came running in the room.

"Hey grandma." Aaron said.

"Hey baby. Ready to go have some fun at my house tonight?" Maddie asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Come here son." Shawn said.

Aaron walked over to Shawn and sat on his lap and said, "You know we are proud of you right?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded.

"I love you baby." Shawn said.

"I love you too daddy!" Aaron said.

Aaron gave Shawn a hug and then went and played.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Maddie asked.

"We are going out for a special dinner. Maybe walk on the beach, maybe skip town, I don't know yet. The night is still young." Shawn answered.

"Just call me if you do decide to skip town ok?"

Shawn nodded.

"All right, I am heading out with your children."

Juliet got up and went to go get Maggie. Shawn followed and stood behind the door and listened to Juliet talking.

"Oh my Maggie. you turn 1 in 3 months. I can't believe our baby girl is turning 1 in 3 months. You are the best baby girl parents could ask for. You are a mirror image of me and nothing like your father." Juliet started.

"We wanted you to come first, so we can spoil you and keep you as our only child, but when we had Aaron, we couldn't stop at just one kid."

Shawn snuck in the room and went behind Juliet and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Guess what Maggie? We are not done having kids yet." "You get two more siblings." Shawn said.

"Yep. You are officially one of the middle children." Juliet added.

"Excuse me?"

Juliet smiled and turned around and nodded.

"You're lying."

Juliet shook her head.

"I thought we were waiting until Maggie was at least 1."

"Well, I like the kids close in age and we won't be ancient when they graduate high school."

Shawn smiled.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"Have you gone to the doctor?"

Juliet put Maggie down and grabbed Shawn's hand, "Would you like to go with me?"

Shawn picked up Juliet and ran into the living room and said, "We're having a baby!"

Maddie was sitting on the couch and squealed.

"I'm so happy for you guys. How did you find out?" Maddie asked.

"I found out yesterday while I was at work." Juliet said.

"Really?" Shawn asked excitedly.

Juliet nodded.

"How did you find out Shawn?"

"Juliet was talking to Maggie and I mentioned that she was going to have two more siblings and Juliet said, "You are officially a middle child." Shawn said.

Maddie clapped.

"When are you going to tell everyone?"

"We don't know yet. We are going to the doctor Tuesday and we are going to see how far I am then based on that we will tell." Juliet said.

Maddie nodded.

"Well we are going to get going. You guys enjoy your night."

"Mom, do not tell anyone about this!" Shawn said.

"Ok. What if it slips out?"

"It won't!"

Maddie nodded.

Shawn and Juliet got all the kids out and then they went and sat on the couch.

"Jules I can't believe we're having another baby." Shawn said.

"Me either Shawn." Juliet agreed.

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't care. We have both."

"Names?"

"Boy: Trey Dylan. Girl: Emily Claire."

"I like Trey a lot."

Shawn laughed.

"Do you still want to go out? We can relax at home and enjoy our early anniversary." Shawn suggested.

"Let's stay in and order take-out." Juliet said.

"Good choice."

Shawn ordered take out.

"So what time is your doctor's appointment Tuesday?"

"I think it's early. Like 8ish." Juliet answered.

"Ok. Aaron isn't going to school that day, I have to have mom watch him."

"That should be fine. Then we will head straight to work right?"

Shawn nodded.

The doorbell rang and it was take-out.

Shawn took some cash out of his wallet to tip the guy. The delivery guy nodded and went on his way.

"Baby, dinner is here!" Shawn said.

"Smells good." Juliet noticed.

"So champagne is out of the question right?"

Juliet nodded slowly.

"Sparkling grape juice?"

Juliet's eyes lit up.

"Why did you get this?" Juliet asked.

"I had a feeling you were pregnant. I didn't want to say anything until you confirmed it."

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and pulled him towards her, "Thank you so much. How did you know?"

"I don't know. But I got it the other day."

"Kiss?"

Juliet nodded and pulled Shawn down for a kiss.

"I love you." Juliet whispered.

"I love you more. Thank you." Shawn said.

"For what?"

"7 amazing years and 5 amazing children."

"You're welcome. Thank you."

"For?"

"Just being an amazing husband and a fabulous father."

"These past 7 years have been so fun."

"I agree. Shall we continue this journey of fun?"

"Hell yeah."

Shawn ran to the back and grabbed the bracelet that he got Juliet every year and gave it to her.

"Here." Shawn said.

"Thanks baby." Juliet said.

"You're welcome."

Shawn sat back down next to Juliet and said, "What are we getting Aaron for his graduation present?"

"I don't know. What do you want to get him?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. A cake?"

"He would like that!"

Shawn and Juliet finished their dinner and watched a movie on the couch.

 ** _There y'all go. Another Spencer baby! Next chapter is Aaron's graduation and then the next one is Maggie's FIRST birthday!_**

 ** _Enjoy! I am working on a one-shot series! I already have the first one done, I don't know when you want me to publish it. Let me know in the reviews!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Tuesday: The day of the first doctor's appointment_**

Tuesday morning around 7, Shawn and Juliet began to get up and ready for the doctor's appointment.

Shawn got up out of bed and went over to Juliet and said, "Hello."

"Hello. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Good. Excited. Nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know. It's just you're waiting to tell everyone."

"Oh I get it."

"You get what?"

"I get that you're nervous, but I am positive the baby is fine."

"Ok. I trust you."

"Good, now come here and give me a kiss."

Shawn leaned over to Juliet and pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"I. Love. You." Shawn said.

"I. Love. You. More." Juliet said.

Juliet pulled away and grabbed Maggie.

"Good morning Maggie. Time to wake up." Juliet whispered.

Maggie stayed asleep in Juliet's arms.

Shawn came up behind Juliet and grabbed Maggie.

"Maggie, it's your daddy. It's time to get up sweet girl. Mommy and daddy are ready to take you to see your new baby sister or brother. Oh and Happy Birthday baby girl."

Juliet came behind Shawn and asked, "Can you believe she's one?"

"Nope. Even though she's not talking and walking, just means I get to hold her longer."

"I didn't walk or start talking until I was almost 2."

"You are so cute."

Juliet smiled.

"How far along are you baby?"

"I don't know. That's why we are going to the doctor today. You notice the baby bump?"

Shawn put Maggie on the bed and kneeled down to Juliet's stomach and kissed it.

Juliet put her hands in Shawn's hair and said, "We love you."

"I love you both." Shawn said.

Shawn stood up and hugged her.

Maddie walked into the house and said, "Shawn, I'm here. Y'all can go."

Juliet and Shawn grabbed Maggie and went into the living room.

"Happy Birthday Maggie." Maddie said.

Maggie held her arms out for Maddie to take her.

Maddie grabbed Maggie and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Go see your mommy and daddy. We'll have a surprise for you when you get back."

Maggie smiled.

Shawn took Maggie and said, "Let's go babe."

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and they went to the car.

"Did you get her a front facing seat this time?" Juliet asked.

"No. I was doing research and it said that they should stay facing backwards for as long as possible. I got her an adjustable car seat. The bigger she grows, I just adjust it to fit her needs." Shawn said.

"Aww my baby did research."

Shawn looked at Juliet with a grin.

"Shall we get going?"

Shawn nodded.

Shawn backed down the driveway and drove to the OB/GYN.

Shawn pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked. Shawn got out and grabbed Maggie and held her and then went and helped Juliet out the car.

Juliet grabbed her purse and then grabbed Shawn's hand.

Shawn and Juliet walked into the OB wing of the hospital and Juliet went and checked in.

Shawn went to sit down with Maggie.

"What's going on Maggie?" Shawn asked.

Maggie pointed to toys.

Shawn grabbed the toy off the table and played with Maggie.

Juliet went and sat down next to Shawn.

Maggie turned to Juliet and handed her the toy.

"What you got there Mags?" Juliet asked.

Maggie reached out for Juliet.

"Come here sweet girl." Juliet said.

Juliet put Maggie in her lap and sat down and said, "You know, I think you're the cutest one year old ever."

Maggie giggled.

"Give me a kiss." Juliet said.

Maggie turned and gave Juliet a hug and a kiss.

Dr. Jones came out and said, "Juliet."

"Well Maggie, let's go." Juliet said.

Juliet got up and offered Shawn her hand, "Babe, you coming?"

"Yeah." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and took Juliet's hand and walked to the room.

"Hello Maggie." Kelly said.

Maggie smiled.

"So Juliet, you are having another baby?" Kelly asked.

"Yes and we are so happy. Aaron asked us for another sibling a few months ago and we thought about it and decided to give it another go." Juliet said.

"Shawn how'd you find out?"

"Well I told Maggie that she was going to have 2 more siblings and Juliet said that she was officially one of the middle kids." Shawn explained.

"Aw, congratulations guys. How old is Maggie?"

"She is one today." Juliet said.

"So you have a 6 year old, a 5 year old, a 3 year old, and a 1 year old?"

"Yep. We have Maggie's party after the visit and breakfast."

"Where are you guys going?"

"We are going to take Maggie out for pancakes and a pineapple smoothie." Shawn said.

"Awesome. Let's get started."

Juliet lied down on the table and pulled up her shirt.

Kelly grabbed the gel and put it on Juliet's stomach and grabbed the wand and turned on the monitor.

Kelly turned the monitor toward Juliet and Shawn and said, "Well Juliet, looks like you are about 12 weeks."

"Wow. I haven't had any morning sickness. I didn't know I was that far along." Juliet said.

"You didn't notice anything off?"

"No. I mean I've been stressed for the past few months, but that's happened before. A few missed periods."

"Wow. You know you have to do everything to stay calm and not have stress right?"

"Yeah. Me and Shawn are going to L.A. for a little bit by ourselves."

"We are?" Shawn asked.

"Surprise. We are going for your birthday."

"My birthday was 5 months ago."

"I know. We've been so busy I kept pushing it back."

"You rock Jules."

"I know."

"So, I am assuming you are just going to relax this entire vacation?" Kelly asked.

"We are. We are going to the beach."

"We are?"

"Yes baby we are."

Shawn smiled.

"Well guys, I have prints for you. I will see you guys in about 2 months to see the gender."

"Ok. Thank you Kelly." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and picked Maggie up from Shawn and said, "Maggie, are you ready for some pancakes?"

Maggie looked at Shawn and reached for him and made a noice for him to notice her.

Shawn turned around and said, "You don't want to hangout with mommy?"

Maggie smiled and giggled.

Shawn grabbed Maggie and grabbed Juliet's hand and walked out to the car.

Shawn put in Maggie in her car seat and buckled her up and gave her a kiss. He got in and grabbed Juliet's hand and said, "Ready baby?"

"Yep." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled out of the parking lot and drove to IHOP. He pulled into the parking lot and got out and grabbed Maggie out of her seat and grabbed her diaper bag and went around and helped Juliet out.

"Thank you baby." Juliet said.

They walked into the establishment and was seated almost immediately.

The hostess showed them to their seat and said, "Your waiter will be with you in just a minute."

Shawn nodded.

"Jules, you didn't know you were 12 weeks pregnant?" Shawn asked.

"No." Juliet said.

"So, you've been pregnant since Maggie was at least 10 months?"

"Yep. Can you believe she's 1 now?"

"No, I can't. But I can't wait to celebrate another first birthday with our new baby."

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and said, "I can't wait either. Shall we reveal that we are having a baby at Maggie's party?"

"No. It's Maggie's day. We can tell everyone at a later date"

"So tomorrow at work?"

"You know me so well."

The waiter came and took their order and went back and filled their drinks. He came back with 2 coffees and one orange juice for Maggie.

Juliet grabbed the pictures out of her purse and said, "What do you think we're having?"

"I would have to say a boy. Our boys are so great. I love having them." Shawn said.

"I think for our LAST kid, I want a girl."

"I agree. So Aaron will be in 4th grade right?"

"Yep. That will make us about 33 years old."

"Jesus. We hit 30 in a few months."

"I know. What do you want to do?"

"I know we are going to L.A., but it's your trip too Jules."

"As long as I am with you, I don't care what we do."

Shawn smiled.

The waiter came back with their food and told them to enjoy their meal.

Shawn cut up Maggie's pancakes and Juliet got out a baby fork for Maggie to eat with.

"Happy Birthday baby girl." Juliet said.

Maggie smiled.

They ate for another 30 minutes and then left and went to Jamba Juice for smoothies.

"Maggie do you want a pineapple smoothie?" Shawn asked.

Maggie just stared at him.

"Of course you do." Juliet said.

Shawn got 2 regular smoothies and one kid size smoothie.

Shawn walked back to the car and handed Juliet the smoothies.

"Thank you baby." Juliet said.

Shawn got in and drove to the house and found Karen's car in the driveway.

"What's Karen doing here?" Shawn asked.

Juliet shrugged.

"Let's go see then."

Shawn got out the car and grabbed Maggie out of her seat and walked inside. Shawn opened the front door and saw Lassiter and his family, Shawn's parents, Karen and Iris, and Gus.

"Hey guys." Shawn said.

Karen walked up to Maggie and said, "Come here pretty girl."

Shawn reluctantly gave Maggie to Karen and said, "Well hello to you too Karen."

Karen chuckled.

"Juliet has a surprise for y'all." Shawn said.

Maddie looked at Shawn and Shawn simply smiled.

Shawn went up to Juliet and whispered, "Ready?"

Juliet looked up at Shawn and smiled, "Yeah."

"Let's go in the living room." Juliet said.

Juliet grabbed the pictures from her purse and put them in her back pocket and went and met Shawn.

"So we had a little thing today." Shawn said.

"Yeah?" Karen asked.

Juliet pulled Karen over to the side and pulled out the picture and handed it to her.

Karen grabbed the picture and looked at Juliet.

"Really?" Karen asked.

"Really." Juliet said.

"Have you told Aaron yet?"

"Not yet. We will tell him when I start showing a little more."

"How far are you?"

"12 weeks."

"And you didn't know you were pregnant?"

"No. No symptoms."

"And you didn't notice you missed a few?"

"No. I've been super stressed for the past few months, so that contributed."

"Well, I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you."

"Ready to tell everyone else?"

Juliet nodded.

Juliet walked back over to Shawn and said, "Let's do this."

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and said, "Ok. So that thing we went to today was a doctor's appointment."

"Is everything ok with Juliet?" Carlton asked.

"Yes. Everything is perfect." Juliet added.

"So why did you go to the doctor?"

"We are having another baby." Shawn and Juliet said.

There was a wave of emotions on Carlton's face.

"Whose idea was this?" Carlton asked.

"Mine." Juliet added in.

"Why do you want more kids?"

"Because we do. We love kids. Plus we are having one more after this one."

"That's 6 kids."

"Yep. My mom's side of the family is huge, and at family reunions it's always a little awkward having only 4 kids. Everyone in my family has at least 6-7 kids."

"Good God. I'm fine with my 2."

"Well, people are different. Shawn is all for the idea of 2 more kids."

"Are you Shawn?"

"I am. Don't think about it as more kids. Think about it as more love. Our love made our family."

"That's lovely."

Shawn smiled.

"Well, congratulations you guys." Henry said.

"Thanks dad." Shawn said.

Henry went over to Juliet and hugged her and kissed her on the head.

"I'm happy for you guys Juliet. I really am. Having kids has got to be the best thing that has ever happened to Shawn."

"Thanks Henry. We appreciate it. I know Shawn does." Juliet said.

"Where is the birthday girl?"

"I don't know. Probably with Shawn."

Juliet left Henry and went to go find Maggie. She turned a corner into Maggie's bedroom and saw Shawn and Maggie dancing.

"What are my two babies doing?" Juliet asked.

"Dancing. We have a little dance to show everyone later." Shawn said.

"Really? Does it involve me?"

"It does."

"I'm so excited. What song?"

"Can't tell. Sorry sweetheart. Is cake ready yet?"

"Yeah. Presents first."

"Ok."

Shawn and Juliet went back into the living room and sat down with Maggie on the floor.

"Maggie told me she wants presents now." Shawn said.

"Of course she did." Henry said.

Shawn looked at his father.

Henry looked back at him and smiled.

They did presents for 30 minutes and then sang Happy Birthday to Maggie.

Next they did cake and ice cream.

Maggie looked at the cake and stuffed her face in the cake.

"Aw my baby, you love cake don't you?" Shawn asked.

Maggie giggled.

45 minutes later after visiting they all left the house. Henry and Maddie took the boys for the night.

Shawn locked the door and shut the blinds and said, "Well baby girl. Everyday you look more and more like your momma."

Maggie smiled.

"Maggie, your mom is the BEST thing that has ever happened to me. She made me less afraid of settling down and starting a family. I wouldn't want to do life with anyone else but her." Shawn started.

Juliet was behind the corner listening to their conversation.

"You kids are the best thing that has happened to us as a family. We've had some bumps in the road, but we found our way back to each other. I love your mom. If I could, I would marry her everyday and dance to our favorite song." Shawn said.

Juliet came from around the corner and crashed her lips into Shawn's.

"Hey baby." Shawn said.

"Hey baby. I love you so much." Juliet said.

"You heard everything didn't you?"

Juliet nodded.

"Well, I meant the last part."

"About getting married everyday?"

"Yeah. How about for our 10th anniversary we can renew our vows."

Juliet walked over to Shawn and said, "That would be the best anniversary gift ever."

Shawn smiled and kissed Juliet.

Maggie shoved her hands in Shawn's face.

Shawn pulled away and said, "You want kisses too?"

Maggie giggled.

"I think it's mommy's turn for kisses."

Juliet smiled and kissed Shawn again.

The rest of the day they spent with Maggie and celebrated her 1st birthday.


	26. Chapter 26

**_COMING TO A CLOSE_**

This is the LAST chapter of the Spencer Life Series. There will be a series of one shots that I will post.

So to tie things up:

Juliet had two more kids.

First a girl named Emily Claire

Last a boy named Trey Dylan

Aaron is 9 almost 10

Brice is 8 almost 9

Cole is 8

Maggie is 6

Emily is 5

Trey is 3 months old

Shawn is 32

Juliet is 31 almost 32

Aaron is almost in middle school

Emily just started Kindergarten

THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY FOR ALL OF THESE YEARS! IT WAS A PLEASURE TO WRITE AND BE A PART OF SOMETHING I LOVE.

ENJOY THE ONE-SHOTS THAT WILL BE POSTED SHORTLY.

SPOILER: THERE WILL BE WEDDINGS FOR ALL CHILDREN WHICH WILL HAVE 3 CHAPTERS! FIRST WILL BE ASKING THE FATHER FOR THE GIRLS' HAND

NEXT ENGAGEMENT

LAST IS THE WEDDING


End file.
